The Forgotten Past
by It's me get over it
Summary: A past that Beverly had buried behind her comes back to find her with revenge on the agenda. Will Picard and Crusher’s relationship survive this new revelation? Who else’s life will be irrevocably changed? Now finished.
1. Porlogue New Beginnings

Disclaimer- Paramount didn't, I did. Got bored with what they did with them so made it more interesting. I made up the parts that needed more detail, and added a few new characters and other stuff (they are all mine my precious so don't go and try to take them away from me, please!). Also added a few things left unsaid by the Paramount writers. I only did this for fun so please don't sue me or any of that jazz.

A/N- beware this is a P/C story. (I am aware that Jean-Luc isn't in this chapter but it will get there) This is my first long fan-fiction story so please stay tune and R & R. I would appreciate it. Hope you enjoy!

2nd A/N- This set before Beverly and Jean-Luc have even met it will just help the story make a bit more sense.

* * *

**

* * *

****The Forgotten Past.**

* * *

" They been spending most their lives living in the gangsta's paradise."Gangsters Paradise Coolio

* * *

New Beginnings 

As a cold wind brought a shiver down her spine, she pulled the coat tighter around her. This wind was a warning of the storm that was to come. She only hoped that she would reach the house before it hit. Looking down at her swollen abdomen, _'We're almost there.'_ She told her unborn child.

As the house slowly came into view, she prayed that they would be as nice as her grandmother said they were. They sounded nice and she was grateful that were willing to do so much for her, without really knowing her. Still she was very nervous about what their first impression would be.

One thing her grandmother had taught her was to make a good first impression, and she wasn't going to let her down now. After all, her grandmother had helped so much in just the last few days; aside from raising her after her own mother's death. And it was no secret that she hadn't been the easiest child to raise.

Slowly she made her way down the drive way to the house that lay waiting for them. She was half way down the driveway when the rain that had been threatening chose now to come down upon her.

To shield herself from the rain, she pulled the coat up over her head and quickened her pace. As she reach the steps to the house, the front door swang open and two people came rushing out.

The first was a man; he would have about 8 years older than her, nearly 10 centimetres taller than her, with dark brown hair and what looked like a 5 o'clock shadow. The second was a woman; she looked about the same age as the man, she was nearly the same hight as her, with natural blond hair that was tied up out of her face. The man took the bags out of her hands, while his wife put her arms around her and lead her into the house.

When they were in the house and out of the rain, the young girl took the coat off her head and looked at the two people that stood in front of her looking her over. She cleared her throat and said, "Are you Andrew and Fiona Sutcliffe?"

"No," replied the man, but was quickly elbowed in the stomach by the woman standing next to him.

"Yes we are," she corrected him to put the worried girl in front of them to ease. "Sorry about Andrew, he was just joking with you. You're Beverly Howard, right?"

"Yes," she said letting out a sigh of reif. When he had said no she'd started to panic. "I'd just like to say thank you now for letting me stay here, and for agreeing to take the child when it's born." She looked down at the bulge that was sticking out of her usually slim figure, as she said the last part.

"We should be thanking you, with our difficulty to have children and you being willing to give us your child." Said Andrew and you could just tell how grateful he really was at what she was willing to give them.

"Now let's get you settled into a room,' said Fiona as she lead the way down the hall to an empty bed room.

A few weeks later and Beverly was settled in and started to get to know the couple very well.

The way Andrew was treating her you'd think she was made of glass and would break if she fell over. But as Beverly continually showed him, she wasn't that easy to break. With her clumsiness, Beverly kept tripping or just bumping into things and thankfully Fiona got him to go easy on the over protective thing.

Andrew still wasn't sure about all of Beverly's past, but he respected her privacy and left. He assumed that Beverly and Fiona would be closer being girls and the fact that, in one way or the other, they were both about to become mothers.

Fiona and Beverly would often go on long walks around the Sutcliffe property. It was during these walks that Fiona learnt about Beverly's past. Fiona would just ask simple question about the father. She could tell this was a touchy subject. Beverly's grandmother had told them that he had abused her and she had run away from him to protect the child when she found she was pregnant.

"Why did you runaway from your grandmother at 13?"She asked one day.

"I don't really remember any more. I think I was just so confused about life. And Jason, the father, and his friends had the answers I was looking for, so when he asked me to runaway and stay with him and his friends, I agreed. I thought he loved me and that I was in love with him." She gave a bitter laugh. "I was 13, the though of true love over coming everything and all that romantic crap, blinded me from his real desire. By the time I turned 14 the abuse had started. I couldn't tell his friends, I doubt they would have believed me, anyway. Now look at me! 16 nearly 17 and I'm pregnant." At this point they had stopped walking Beverly started to cry. "I should never have run away from Nana. She's been too good to me. When I went to her weeks ago she started to fix my life straight away. No judging, just love and understanding."

Putting her hands on Beverly's back, Fiona gently pulled her into a hug. "That's a Howard woman for you. So willing to give for the people they love." Then she pulled her back enough to look deep into those blue Howard eyes of hers and continued. "And don't you forget your one of them. You're strong and will make it through this. You can have a new beginning after this. Go to the Academy or something. _Make _something of your life."

They continued their walk in silence for a long while. Neither knowing what to say to the other.

To try and get her mind off the past Fiona asked, "So, have you thought of any names yet?"

Beverly looked back at her shocked by the question. "What… You and Andrew are going to name it… aren't you?"

"No, we thought you should name it. It's you child Beverly, we're just the ones who are going to raise it."

Beverly stared at the ground for a while before answering, "I guess I'd consider it if was a girl… Isabel after my mother… or Felica after nana, for a boy…. I don't know…. I like the name Wesley… or even Andrew… he's been so nice to me."

"Still got plenty of time to make up your mind about a name yet."

"Which of those do you like? I mean you're the one who will be using it more than me."

"What ever name you pick I'm sure will be fine. Andrew would be honoured if he knew, I'm sure of that. Just don't tell him your considering it. It'd go straight to his head and there'd be no living with him after it."

Both girls laughed at this, knowing it was the truth.

Beverly woke to the smell of bacon and eggs on the fry. She rolled and wondered what the date was. It was easy for her lose track of the date while she staying with the Sutcliffe.

Her hand travelled over her, now quite large, stomach. It was just over a month now before she was due. A month? That meant her birthday would be soon. What was the date?

"Good morning birthday girl!" came the cry of Fiona and Andrew as they came into her bedroom baring gifts and breakfast.

Slowly Beverly sat up in bed. This was a surprise. The presents were the biggest of all.

"Thank you! You didn't have to do all this. Especially the presents. You didn't have spend all this money on me." She said as they moved to sit on the side of her bed, one on each side of her.

"That's okay, some were sent from your grandmother." Answered Fiona handing her a stack of about 7 or 8 presents.

"What do you want first, breakfast or presents?" Asked Andrew, looking for a place to set down the tray he had brought in.

"Umm, I think I'll have breakfast, before it gets cold," said Beverly making up her mind. "Have you guys eaten yet?" she asked eyeing off the large amount of food that was on the tray Andrew was holding.

"Actually no, not yet. We thought it best to wait and eat with you." Andrew answered carefully placing the tray on bed in between the three of them.

They all remained quiet during breakfast. Beverly hadn't had a birthday with presents in years! Well more than one present anyway. Jason had always talked his friends out of buying presents for 'silly things like birthdays'. But there was the odd occasion when they would get her a present.

Once they had finished breakfast Beverly started opening her presents. Most of the stuff was things to help with looking after the baby just after it was born.

Beverly picked up the one from Nana it had her name neatly printed on the wrapping paper written in her familiar handwriting. Slowly Beverly unwrapped it curious at what her grandmother would give her. It turned out to be a book. It was called 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. She had never read any of his work before. But it was never too late to start.

Slowly she opened all her presents and soon there weren't any left unopened. When Andrew noticed this he jumped up, "Before I forget," and ran out of the room.

Beverly looked over at Fiona for an answer to his reaction. But Fiona was just as confused as Beverly to see her husband go running out of the room.

When he returned Andrew had his hands behind his back, "As I believe you are fond of these." As he said this he brought his hands around to reveal a bouquet of lilies and another of tulips.

"Oh, Andrew they're beautiful," exclaimed Beverly as he handed her the lilies. Then he turned to Fiona and offered her the tulips.

"What's the occasion for _me_ to be receiving the flowers?" asked Fiona, despite the fact she was already flattered.

He leaned in close to her, "I love you, that's why." Was the only response he gave her before kissing her.

"This is going to be a wonderful birthday. I can tell already," proclaimed Beverly getting out of bed carefully.

"Oh god the _PAIN_!" cried Beverly as she tilled her head back ready to scream.

"It's okay, your doing fine," came the doctor's voice from somewhere in between her legs.

Beverly couldn't imagine pain like this. She felt like half of her body was on fire. Next time she was using drugs. The pain was too much for her to bare; she wanted her Nana.

"Fiona," she gasped.

"I'm here, Beverly." Fiona was quick to respond to her call.

"I want Nana."

"She can't come, honey. You know that. Sorry."

"I can see the baby's head," called the doctor.

"Ahhhhhh," another wave of fire swept through Beverly.

"You're doing great, just keep breathing. And when I tell you, push."

Beverly was breathing hard, god this was so hard! '_Breath, just keep breathing.'_ She told herself.

"Okay, push."

She pushed and pushed the pain was intolerable. _'How do women do this all the time?'_ she asked herself.

"Good, good. But we're going to need some more pushing soon."

'_Oh god not more.'_ She felt a hand squeezing her arm and knew it was Fiona.

"Ready and… push."

Pushing with all the strength she had in her, she was starting to cry in frustration. Wasn't the baby suppose to be working with her, not against?

"We're almost there. Just one more push should do it."

She took a deep breath and pushed with every part of her body screaming at her in pain. Then… she heard it.

At first it was a soft cry, then it grew louder and louder. It was her baby. Her child crying to be heard. She started crying freely now.

"What is it?" she asked Andrew, who had just appeared holding a small bundle in his arms.

"It's a girl, and she's beautiful. Just like her mother."

Beverly collapsed backwards. She was so tired, she could hardly move.

"Do you want to hold your little girl mummy?" asked Andrew.

"Thank you Andy," she whispered, holding out her arms to accept the bundle. She may have been tired but she could find the energy to hold her little girl. As she looked down onto the baby's tiny face, she could only smile at how beautiful she looked to her.

Fiona offered to take the child while Beverly got some much-deserved rest.

The next morning Beverly woke to the sight of Andrew and Fiona asleep on the chairs next to her bed. Slowly sitting up, muscles still aching she got to the up-right position. She looked around the room. Then she saw her. Her baby sleeping peacefully in a bed next to her own. She got up and stood next to the baby's bed and read the information sheet above it.

SEX- female

BLOOD TYPE- a positive

RACE- human

NAME-

A name. She hadn't decided on a name yet. If it was a boy it would have been Wesley, but a girls name she hadn't made up her mind yet.

By the time Andrew and Fiona had woken up, they found Beverly sitting back on the bed her legs crossed and she was staring at the little girl in her arms.

"Looks like mummy and daddy have finally woken up, eh Felica?" She said more to the couple than the baby.

"Felica? You decide on that name did you?" asked Fiona.

"Yes, in honour of Nana."

"Well it's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. Felica Sutcliffe." Said Andrew trying out the name as he got up to stand next to Beverly to take another look at her.

"Do you know where you are going?" asked Fiona.

"Not really. I was thinking of going to San Francisco, a friend from back on Caldos always talked about it, so I thought I would see what they were talking about and then who knows?" She shrugged. "Maybe I will join the Academy. I'm not sure just yet.'

"Well what ever you do make sure to keep in touch. We want to be able to send you lots of photos and messages concerning a little someone." As Andrew said this he turned to check on the sleeping girl that lay still in her pram. "And remember to look us up if you're ever in the area again. There will always be a place for you in this house."

"I know and thank you. Not just for the offer, but for all you have done for me."

"It was a pleasure," he said giving her a tight hug.

As he let her go she felt sad about leaving, but knew it was for the best.

"Fiona…" she never finished the sentence. Fiona pulled her into another tight hug and felt tears form in her eyes.

"Well I better get going, or I'll never leave." She said with a light smile.

"Good luck," whispered Fiona.

As she got to their front gate she turned to give the happy family one last wave. Then she walked down the road, it was a bright sunny day, and_ 'The perfect time to go on a summer stole'_ she thought to herself. And so she got to start anew, have a new beginning. One without the heartache and suffering. Or so she thought.

* * *

TBC Stay tune there will be more to the story. Promise! And shouldn't be long. While you wait please review! 


	2. Chapter1 Nightmares

Disclaimer- no your not dreaming, I didn't bother to rewrite it, it's on page 1.

A/N- this starts off in a dream has a flash back and then returns to the present I hope the boarder are understandable! And I do understand that it doesn't quite fit in with how the series says Beverly and Jack met but I'll explain later. Enjoy!

* * *

"Like a little cries in the face of the monster that lives in her dream. Is there anyone out there, 'case it's getting harder and harder to breath." Harder To Breath -Maroon 5**Nightmares**

He was back. Quickly he moved closer to her, she winced as she felt his body draw near. If he saw her do this he didn't show it as he continued his approach. She knew what was coming next.

"Please not tonight," she whispered. He was beside her now.

"Why not?" he asked, his rough voice sending a shiver down her spine.

"I… I feel sick," she lied.

"No you don't. Don't lie to me. You know I don't like it when you lie," his voice had no compassion in it. It only let her know there would be no escaping him tonight.

'_Should I try and make a run for it now?_' she thought to herself. She looked around the room to see if there was anything that could help her out of what was to come. '_No point now, he'd have locked the doors anyway._' She realised that if she was getting out of this talking was the only way now.

"I'm sure you're too exhausted to do anything," she offered moving away from him towards the remains of dinner.

"I never let myself get that tired. You should know that."

'_Yeah, of course he would always have energy for that,_' she bitterly thought. '_If I'm getting out of this I'm going to have to do better than this._'

"What did you do today?"

"I've had enough of talking," he said pulling her close to him. He tilted her head up to face him and forced a kiss on her. She didn't respond, but that didn't stop him, it hadn't stopped him for a long time. He was quickly leading her to the bedroom.

As soon as she noticed where he was leading her she started to put up a fight, but it wasn't much of a fight. She had never learnt any self-defence, so she was helpless to his advances, again.

"Stop it!" she screamed. Although she knew he wouldn't.

"Scream louder. You know I like when you scream," was the only response she got from him as he shoved her onto the bed.

"Jason, please," it was her last attempt to stop him. But her cries fell on deaf ears.

She fought back the sobs and hateful words that were gathering at the back of her throat. He was starting to pull her clothes off. No matter what, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he got to her.

Knowing that she was letting him win didn't distract him from what he wanted. And he always got what he wanted, and everyone around him knew it. Even if they didn't fully know how it he got it.

Tonight was just like every night and she was tired of putting up with it. Some how she was going to escape, all she needed was the chance. She needed something that she would be willing to die to escape for.

* * *

She opened her eyes with a start. Quickly she looked around trying to take in her surroundings, but the room she was in was almost pitch black.

The memory of her dream haunted her. She was wondering if it was just a dream, and then she remembered the last thirty odd years. Relief washed through her. And she started to smile.

Suddenly the body next to her rolled over and wrapped around her. Her whole body stiffened at his touch. Was the thirty years the dream and she was only waking up now?

Jean-Luc felt her body become rigid and almost quiver from his touch. '_Oh-no she's had another dream,_' he thought, as he started to sit up.

"Beverly?" Came the horse voice of the man next to her. Instantly she relaxed into his embrace, forcing him to fall back onto his pillow. This wasn't the voice of the man that haunted her dreams; it was the man she loved with every fibre of her being.

"Mmm, what is it Jean-Luc?" she asked him sweetly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked playing dumb.

"You froze at my touch again," the concern in his voice melted her heart. He popped himself up on his elbow while he kept one arm around her waist.

"Just a bad dream. That's all." Was the short answer she gave him.

A moment of silence past between them. Jean-Luc never took his eyes off her. She kept her eyes shut; she knew he was watching her.

"Beverly, please, tell me what happens in your dream."

"No, Jean-Luc I.. I couldn't."

"Beverly," he forced her to look at him, "this is the fourth time in the last six days that you've trembled away from my touch because of this dream. Please tell me what happens."

Beverly didn't like keeping secrets from him, but this was connected to a part of her past that even he didn't know about. Not knowing how tell him this, she just remained quiet.

Jean-Luc gave out a sigh. "Well will you at least tell me who Jason is?"

"Where did you get that name from?" she snapped. At the mention of that name she had sat bolt upright asking the question.

"I've heard you mumble it once or twice while you were have the nightmare. Beverly, what's wrong?" He was becoming more and more concerned about her.

"It's nothing really. I knew him before I met you that's all. I didn't get along with him very well."

Jean-Luc could see there was more to it than she was telling him. So he used the only card he had left that connected to her past. "Was he a friend of that guy from the bar?"

Surprised by his sudden mention of the night they met, she looked at him for a long time without saying anything. That made him more confused and suddenly he thought of a possible answer.

"He was the guy from the bar, wasn't he?"

She closed her eye tightly as tears filled them. She whispered a soft "Yes." Jean-Luc came up behind her and pulled her into a reassuring hug.

He may not have known all about their history, but he knew enough that it wasn't pretty.

Clearing her throat, Beverly stood and looked back at him. "I've got to get ready to leave for duty in half an hour, how about some breakfast?"

"That sounds absolutely delicious." Jean-Luc replied standing next to her.

"Okay, you get breaky organised and I'll have a shower and get ready for duty," she answered. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into anther kiss. He loved the feel of her body next to his.

"As you wish," he whispered before pulling away into the connecting room.

When Beverly came out of the shower, she found Jean-Luc had set the table and he was standing next to her chair waiting to push her in.

"Thank-you Jean-Luc," she said sitting down.

"My pleasure," he answered planting a kiss on the top of her head.

'I love it when he's in an affectionate mood,' she thought to herself a smile dancing on her lips. "So what's next on the agenda for the Enterprise?" she asked grabbing a croissant from the middle of the table.

"Well, I think we're continuing our study of the nebular for the next few days. And probably get stuck doing some mapping of the nearby space."

"What an exciting, and challenge mission for this crew," her whole remark dripped of sarcasm.

Chuckling at her comment, Jean-Luc continued. "I believe Data said something about unusual readings coming from the Aero System, not that far from here."

They continued to chat about work and crewmembers for the rest of breakfast. Suddenly Beverly stood and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got duty, remember?"

"Right." He paused. "Forgetting anything?"

She looked at him confused. Then she walked up to him and gave him kiss goodbye.

"That's more like it." He responded a smile panted on his face.

And with that she left to got do her rounds. That left him alone in her quarters. Alone to think about what was left unsaid.

He didn't know much about her life for when she was 13 to when she was 18 and that left a 5-year blank period. All he knew about that time was that the guy called 'Jason' had made things difficult for her.

He remembered the night they met, the way Jason acted like he owned her. The thought of it still infuriated him.

* * *

He had arrived early; his friends weren't due for another 10 minuets. So he found a table ordered a dink and started looking around the room. There were all the usual Starfleet Cadets taking a break form studies to enjoy each other's company. That's when he noticed the beautiful redhead that was sitting at the bar alone.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Even when his good friend, Walker, arrived, he barely took his eye off her.

"Well Johnny, got your mind elsewhere tonight, eh?" Walker asked. Following his gaze he saw what had his friend so distracted. "At least I'm being beaten by a pair of lovely legs."

Jean-Luc snapped out of his daze. "What was that Walker?"

"Nothing. So what time were the others supposed to be getting here?"

"Jack can't make it, said something about Lily wanting to talk to him."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"Mmm, it's not a surprise though. Daniel said he was running a bit late… And Max and Ken have just arrived." With his last comment Jean-Luc had gestured to the two men that had walked in the door.

When the men joined them at the table a friendly discussion started, and Jean-Luc soon found his eyes wandering over to the bar again. Seeing this Walker had to smile to himself. He had never seen his friend get like this over a woman before.

As the night went on Daniel joined the group, and Jean-Luc still found his eyes returning to the bar.

"You gonna go over there and talk to her, or what Johnny?" Walker asked him one time when his gaze was on her again. But he kept his voice low enough that the other three didn't hear.

"No, she's probable waiting for someone," he answered.

"She's been waiting a long time. Why not make her wait worth her wild, eh?" pushed his friend.

"Looks like I took to long then," commented Jean-Luc looking down at his glass as a new man joined her at the bar.

The two looked like they knew each other. They immediately were in conversation. The discussion seem to be turning into an argument as their voices rose.

Jean-Luc stiffened as she went to leave but was violently grabbed by the other man. She said something back and turned to leave again, but this time she met his fist. This unknown woman hit the bar roughly before falling to the ground.

Jean-Luc quickly stood at this new change of event. Seeing his friends desire to help, Walker quickly covered for him by standing as well. "Well, how about another round of drinks, our shout." He gestured for Jean-Luc to follow his lead.

"Yes, err.. What do guys want?" After quickly collecting their orders the two made their way casually to the bar. Knowing their friends too well the others watched them making their way towards the argument.

When they arrived on the scene they heard the man fiercely say, "Tell me where she is, or so help me I'll force it out."

"No, I'll not put her through you." She answered defiantly.

"You can't hide it from me forever," he yelled back.

"Want to make a bet?" He raised his hand to hit her again. But Jean-Luc stepped in this time, he caught his hand before it travelled very far.

"Let's not get too violent here," he said, gently return his arm to his side.

"Back off! This doesn't concern you," he spat at Jean-Luc.

"That doesn't change the matter of violence," Jean-Luc answered firmly.

"This is your last chance Starfleet, back off!" the man warned, his fists clenched tight.

"I'm sure we can handle this in a nice calm manner," replied Walker standing next to Jean-Luc for back up.

"Look, just leave. I can take care of this myself, no need for either of you to get hurt because of me," the woman whispered standing on unsteady legs and leaning against the bar for support. "He isn't afraid to fight you."

"Well he would be if he knew what was good for him. We'd get plenty of people willing to help us out here." And with that Walker gestured at the large number of other Starfleet Officers that occupied the bar. Some of who were starting to watch the events unfold.

"This is between her and me, not you. So just get out of my way." He tried to pass Jean-Luc, but he didn't move.

"I'm afraid we're now involved."

"Get out of my way, now!" At his failure to do as asked, Jean-Luc soon found a fist firmly making contact with his face.

He stumbled backwards at the shock of the power behind it. The man walked right past him and straight towards the surprised woman next to the bar. Walker was glued to his spot by this sudden attack on his friend.

Jean-Luc turned just in time to see him strike the defenceless woman, and saw her fall and hit her head on the stool, leaving her unconscious. Quickly Jean-Luc repaid the man with the gift he had so kindly received, and some interest.

Seeing his friends want for a fight, Walker did his best to restrain Jean-Luc. He wasn't doing a very good job, but, thankfully, their other three friends came to break up the fight. Ken and Daniel held back the unknown man, while Walker and Max held Jean-Luc. Seeing that Jean-Luc had calmed down, Walker and Max let him go. But not quite trusting the other man Ken and Daniel held on a bit longer.

"Get out of here now!" hissed the man.

"Fine," answered Jean-Luc. "But we're taking her with us. I don't trust you." He then turned and pick up the unconscious woman leaving with her still in his arms.

It wasn't until they were safe back in Jean-Luc's apartment that he put her down and she remained on the coach sleeping all night. '_This going to be interesting to explain to Jack when he gets home,_' thought Jean-Luc.

* * *

"Hey Bev, I just popped in to see if you wanted to join me for lunch."

"Oh, hi Deanna." The sudden appearance of the ship's counsellor at her office door had startled her. "I've almost finished this report. Of course I'll join you. If you don't mind waiting."

"No, I don't mind," Deanna said, taking up the chair opposite Beverly. Beverly stole a quick look at the time, 1145. That was odd Deanna didn't normally finish with her patient this early. Unless…

"Deanna," Beverly started, "There isn't another reason you're here is there?"

"Now Beverly, why would you think that?"

"Call me crazy, but you have that counselling look in your eyes."

"I have a counselling look?" Deanna was definitely surprised by this revelation.

" And aren't normally with a patent now?"

"Yes, I would, but it was cut short."

"Oh," was the only response she gave before returning to the report in her hands.

Beverly managed to get the report done rather quickly. As she was giving it another look over she suddenly remember something. She raised her eye to her friend that was sitting quietly and waiting patiently for her to finish.

"What?" Deanna asked suddenly aware of the look she was receiving.

"Who was the patient you finished early with?"

"Why?" she asked in more of a defence.

"I was just thinking, today's the day that you normally have a session with Jean-Luc." Beverly paused. "Now that wouldn't have anything to do with our lunch plans, would it?" It wasn't a question, more like an accusation.

"I have a session with Jean-Luc today, yes." Deanna did her best to keep the guilt out of her voice. But it didn't fool Beverly.

"What did he say?" She sighed leaning back in her chair, eyes closed.

"Actually, he didn't say much. That's why I came here." Deanna took a long look at her close friend who she now felt she hardly knew. 'How had she been able to keep something so traumatising from me? Aren't I supposed to know when there's something wrong? Why didn't I picked it up sooner?'

All these thoughts of blame ran through the counsellor's head rather quickly. To try and fill the uncomfortable silence that followed, Deanna asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Came the firm answer, almost as soon as the question was asked. Taking a deep breath, Beverly opened her eyes and sat forward. "Look Deanna, I don't mean to be rude, but this is a matter that would be best if you just butt out."

"Obviously this dream must be something serious, or else you wouldn't be so afraid of it."

"Look, it involves a past that I would just like to forget, okay?" She searched the room as if the answer was somewhere there, "I have to face these demons alone. I don't like keeping you in the dark like this Deanna, but I have done this before and I can do it again, alone." Beverly emphasized the 'alone'.

Then there was nothing left to say. So Deanna stood, offered a friendly smile and said, "Okay. But as soon as you want to talk don't hesitate to give me a call. I think we'll have lunch another time, alright?"

"That's fine. I probably should hand this in anyway," she replied gesturing towards the report that had been discarded on the desk. And with that Deanna left.

Beverly leaned over and picked up the report on the desk, as she stood. With a quick glance over it, she headed for the bridge to meet with the officer she had a bone to pick with.

Jean-Luc was quietly sitting in his ready room, when the door chimed. He put down what he was looking at as he called for the person to enter. When he saw who it was he was filled with both joy and fear.

Beverly walked quickly over to his desk and plonked the report on it. His eye looked down at the report then moved quickly to look into her eyes that were fast becoming filled with the infamous Howard temper.

"Beverly?" He offered.

"Jean-Luc, I've just had an interesting little chat with Counsellor Troi. Can you image what it was about?"

He cringed, well now he knew what his crime was, the next step was proving his innocence. "I didn't tell her on purpose. It just.. slipped out when we were talking about dreams. I said that I wasn't allowing myself to sleep properly in case you needed me, in case you needed to get out of where ever you were. When I said that she asked how you were sleeping, and that's how she found out. I didn't mean t tell her, you know that."

"Thankfully, for you and me both, she didn't push the subject too much. I think she realised that I really didn't want to discuses it." With that she gave him an uneasy smile.

Relief washed through Jean-Luc at her words. He got up from his chair and moved to her side of the desk. Leaning against it, he pulled her towards him.

"Well, I for one am glade you stopped by," there was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said this.

"Oh, and may I ask why?" his smile was becoming contagious.

"I was just thinking about how uneventful mapping missions can be. And I thought to myself, 'Well Johnny, you could always make things more eventful'."

Slowly while he was talking Jean-Luc's hands had circled around Beverly drawing her even closer to him. Seeing what he was leading to, Beverly's smile glistened back at him through her eyes, daring him to continue.

"And what do you plan to do?" she asked, moving their faces so close that he could feel her breath on his own lips.

"Oh, I'm sure you could help me think of a few thing to do."

"Now Captain, technically we're both still on duty. And you being the Captain and all, you could get called to the bridge at any moment."

He let out a soft chuckle. "Now I don't think that's very likely. Do you?"

"I certainly hope not." Jean-Luc pulled her into a warm and loving kiss that was short and sweet. They separated long enough to smile at each other before moving back into another embrace.

Just as things were starting to get somewhere, the comm. system sounded and Commander Data's voice came out into the room. "Data to Captain Picard."

Beverly just gave him an '_I-told-you-so_' look as Jean-Luc reached for his badge. "Picard here. Go ahead Data."

"Captain, I've discovered something interesting about the Aero System. I think you should come and look at this."

"On my way. Picard out."

"I think we should continue this discussion later, don't you?" Beverly asked the passion shinning back at him in her eyes.

"Most definitely." Jean-Luc stole another quick kiss before leaving to meet with Data.

* * *

More to come. (It will get better, I hope!)

Another A/N- just in case someone hasn't seen the 'Princess Bride' when he says 'as you wish', he is actually saying 'I love you'. Thank-you toKaytee for reviewing the prologue. Much appreciated:D


	3. Chapter2 Reckit II

Disclaimer- if what you want to peek at is the sacred text of my 'disclaimer' it is the 1st page that you seek.

A/N- I'd like to apologise now, I'm not very good with scientific stuff and, well yeah, sorry if it doesn't make much sense. Also I made a lot of this up so don't hold against me if it's impossible or something. But other than that hope you like what I've got so far. And I hope I'm getting better at formatting this stuff.

* * *

"And now we're standing face to face, isn't this world a crazy place." Best For Last- Vanessa Williams

**Reckit II**

The Captain entered the bridge and looked around for his second officer. Spotting him near one of the science stations, he made his way to him.

"What have you got for me Data?" Jean-Luc asked reaching him.

"Sir, during our systematic scans of the surrounding areas, we pick up on some unusual reading coming from the Aero System. On closer inspection, we have discovered that the system has some unusually high radiation levels." The android informed him.

"What is the cause of these readings?"

"We can be sure from the limited information we receive from this position. But we believe that it is emitting from the sun."

"Is there anyway that we can get something conclusive?"

"The only way would be if we were to move closer to the system and devote half of our scans to the task." Answered Data. Jean-Luc just nodded to show resignation. "If we were to go at Warp 2 we would be there in 3 hours and 45 minutes, Sir."

Taking in this information as well, Jean-Luc moved towards the front of the bridge. "Ensign," he addressed the young officer at the helm. "Change our cause to the Aero System, Warp 3. Engage." The Ensign's hands flew across the screen in front of her, quickly obliging to the Captain's order.

Jean-Luc tapped his badge, "Captain to all Senior Staff. There will be a briefing in the Observation Lounge in 30 minutes. To discuss our change of course." With that, he turned to Data, "You have until then to have your report organised." He then turned and left the bridge.

Half an hour later, all the Senior Staff were in the Observation Lounge awaiting the briefing from Data.

Data made his way to the panel that was at the front of the room. When he reached it he began. "Recently, we noticed some unusual reading of radiation coming from the Aero System. We believe that cause of these high levels is system's red sun, but we cannot be sure of that with our limited information. Upon closer inspection of the system, we have also discovered another interesting factor to this system. The fourth planet, Reckit II, seems capable of sustaining life."

"What? If the system has such high levels of radiation, how is a planet capable of sustaining life?" Remarked the alarmed CMO, Dr Beverly Crusher. "With the amount of radiation in the system, life on all of the planets would be impossible."

"I know Doctor, that is what drew our attention to it." He turned to the screen, punched in a few commands and the planet soon appeared on it. "Reckit II appears to be unaffected by the radiation in it's system. Once we have arrived in the system we shall begin scans on the planet immediately. We are hoping that more answers will be fond then." Data turned to the Captain to seek his approval of all he had said. Jean-Luc turned to the rest of the Senior Staff to see if they had any questions.

"Data, how come this has only been picked up now?" Commander William Riker asked.

"The reason for that, Commander, is because a Federation ship has not been in this area for a almost 2 years. Also, the radiation levels have been rising slowly over time and have only reached dangerous heights recently. The last ship that has been out here was the _USS Smith_, and they were the ones who discovered the system."

"That seems a long time to find out more about a new system," commented Will turning to look at the rest of the group.

"They discovered it just before the Xerox bombings." Data stated. "So they did not have time to send a ship to investigate."

"So, the Federation just forgot about it all this time?" Commander Geordi La Forge asked.

"It appears so."

"Doesn't that just make you feel loved?" Geordi said to no one in particular.

"I do not quite understand…."

"Never mind Data."

"How long is it now until we reach the system?" questioned Will.

"3 hours and 15 minutes, Commander."

There was a long pause. "Well, if there are no more questions. Dismissed." The Captain said ending the meeting.

"Approaching the Aero System, Sir." Came the voice of the Ensign at the helm.

"Very good. Bring us out of Warp Speed Ensign." Jean-Luc called from his chair. "Data are you ready to start your scans?"

"Yes, Sir. Commencing scans immediately."

"Good, let me know as soon as you discover something Data." He then got up and left the bridge.

"Yes, Sir." Data replied before turning all his attention to the screen in front of him.

"Data to Picard"

"Go ahead Data," Jean-Luc responded to the called. He didn't mind the interruption, considering he we just quietly reading in his quarters.

"Captain, I believe I have found the answer to some of questions rased at the briefing. I think you should come down here." Data's voice came over the intercom.

"On my way." Jean-Luc placed his book back on his desk and made his way to the bridge.

"What have you discovered, Commander?" Jean-Luc asked as soon as he was on the bridge.

"The cause of the unusual radiation levels is, as we suspected, the system's red sun. I would also like to ask if there could be an away team to go down to Reckit II, to see if we get better results from the planet." Data quickly informed him.

"We'll have a meeting at 0900 tomorrow, Data. We can discuss this then. Is that alright?" compromised the Captain.

"Yes, Sir," replied Data.

The following morning in the Observation Lounge the Senior Staff was gathered again. After Data had updated them on the situation, the floor was open to questions and suggestions.

"What did you say was the cause of Reckit II not being affected by the radiation?" Counsellor Deanna Troi asked.

"The planet has developed an unusual type of force field around it, and it keeps the radiation out." Data restated.

"Why are we conducting an away mission on the planet?" asked Geordi.

"We are still unsure of what keeps the field in place, and what its power source may be." Replied Data, again.

"What type of life did you say was on the planet?" Beverly inquired.

"The only life on it is vegetation, we can't be sure of any other life forms, Doctor."

"Number One, get your team organised and be ready to beam down to the planet at 1300."

"Okay, Dr Crusher, La Forge, Worf, Data you're with me." Will answered motioning at each member in turn, with a nod.

At 1300 in Transporter Room 2 Beverly, Geordi, Data, Will and Worf where waiting to beam down to the planet.

"Location set," Will said to the officer at the panel. Once all of the officers were in place, "Energise."

There was the blue beam, that always signifies transporting, and then the team found themselves in lush a jungle like atmosphere. There were plants everywhere, it was so thick that you couldn't see any further than 2 meters in front of you. They quickly discovered how humid the planet was, and started to take the thick Starfleet jackets off, except Data.

Data and Beverly pulled out the tri-corders and begin scanning the area.

"There is a faint reading coming from this direction," Data commented pointed to his left.

"I'm getting something simular coming from this direction," Beverly pointed in the opposite direction to Data.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to split up. Geordi, you go with Data. Worf, you and I are with Dr Crusher." Ordered Will.

They all moved out. Each following the readings that were leading them in opposite directions.

Soon there was a large amount of distance between the two groups. Beverly had almost lost all signs of her trail. She turned to tell Will that she'd lost it, when she noticed a face looking back at her through the bushes; a face that she recognised, and one she'd hoped to never see again. The dark brown eyes shone back at her, almost daring her to say something.

Worf brush a small white flower,that they had seen all over this jungle. As Worf's skin made contact with the flower it change from its pure white colour to a deep royal blue. Will gasped as this change occurred and as soon as the connection was broken it returned to the plain white it had been.

"What is it Will?" Beverly asked hearing his gasp of shock, and pulling her eyes away from theirs.

"Look at this Doctor," he then gently touched another flower that was closer to him. The flower turned a bright orange colour as his finger touched it.

"What the hell?"

"I'm not sure. When Lt Worf touched that one over there it turned blue."

Still unsure, Beverly reached out and touched one herself. This one, too, turned orange.

There was a rustling from some bushes ahead of them. All three turned to look at where the noise had come from. They were met with jungle. On instinct Will motioned for Worf to investigate. Beverly noticed that it was near the spot where she had seen the face.

Slowly Worf drew closer to the area. He reached the bush where it had come from. Bracing himself for a fight to come, Worf jumped around to the other side. There he was met by nothingness.

"There's nothing here, Sir."

"Why do I still have the feeling that we're being watched?"

"I'm not sure Doctor, but I intend to find out." He then hit his comm. "Away Team to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here. Will, is everything alright down there?" came the concerned voice of Jean-Luc.

"I believe so sir, but I was wondering if you could do a scan of the area we are in and tell us if there are any other people or animals near us."

"We'd love to Commander, but unfortunately we can barely pick up your signals from here. The force field is limiting our sensors and with the high levels of radiation we can't divert any power to them."

"What about you, Deanna? Can you sense anything?"

"Sorry, but the because of the field I can't even sense the 5 of you down there." Deanna replied.

"Any luck isolating the source of the field yet, Number One?" Asked Jean-Luc.

"I'm not sure, we've spit up 'cause we received two readings and so far we have gotten anywhere. I don't know how the other group is going."

"Very well. Inform me the moment you know anything."

"Understood. Away Team out."

"Now would probably be a good time to tell you, I've lost the reading. We've reached a dead end, Commander."

"Alright then, Doctor. I guess we'll have to turn around, find the others and hope that they've had more luck than us."

The group turned around and headed back the way they came. After travelling for a while, they were back at the beam down point.

"Riker to La Forge."

"La Forge here, Commander."

"Geordi, we reached a dead end. How are you going?"

"We think we may have found the power source. Data is just giving it look closer to what we think is the core."

"Very well, we'll join you in a moment. Riker out."

Beverly whipped her head around to look behind her.

"What is it Doctor?" asked a concerned Worf.

"Have you ever had the feeling that someone is watching you, closely?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Never mind then." But, she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed. She could almost feel those eyes boring into the back of her head; watching her.

They soon arrived at the power source. Data had emerged from the core and was in a discussion with Geordi when they arrived.

"Commander, we believe that we have found the cause of the force field. We cannot yet find the origins of the technology. There dose not appear to be any signs of intelligent life forms on this planet."

"They seemed intelligent enough to get out Worf's way." Beverly mumbled. There was a small stifle of a laugh from Will.

"What are you saying Doctor?" Data asked confused.

"There was an incident before we joined you Data, and there was no sign of anything by the time I reached the place of the noise." Worf answered before anyone else could.

"I see. Well Commander, we have gathered all the reading we can here and the other work that needs to be done is onboard the ship."

"Very well, everyone get ready to beam back up."

"Commander, if you don't mind I would like to bring some of these flowers back to the ship with us. There are some test I would like to do on them." Beverly asked.

"Yes that sounds good. I think the Captain would find these interesting."

With Will's permission Beverly went and collected 6 flowers to take back with them.

"Number One I assume all went well on the planet." The Captain said as the two of them walked down the corridors.

"Yes, sir. There were a few unique factors about the planets vegetation that I think is going to be interesting." Will replied.

"Well I expect to read all about them in the reports tomorrow. If you could let all the team members know that I expect the reports on my desk at 0900 tomorrow. No excuse."

"Eye Sir."

* * *

More on it's way. Promise!

Review notes- Big thanks to all those who have reviewed; Star Trek Freak, Debbie Biv, and once again Kaytee33.

To answer your question Kaytee I will explain later with a funny story and a nice little embarrassing scene. Lol, trust me you probably will, most of my friends did.


	4. Chapter3 Reports In

Disclaimer- the flower never lies; the front page holds the answers you are looking for here.

A/N- Sorry I took so long to post! Exam time, and Internet problems, talk about frustrating! I know the flower is like a mood ring, but it plays its part. Wait and see. There is also another part to the bet, once again you'll have to wait and see. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!

* * *

"Time has changed so much that I don't know if I can call and tell you I care." Beautiful -Pete Murry

**Reports In**

It was fast approaching 0900 and Doctor Beverly Crusher was still keeping herself busy unlocking secrets to the mysterious flower they had brought back with them from Reckit II. It appeared that whenever someone touched the naturally white flower, it changed colour according to the person's feelings or emotions. For example, when she touched it, it turned orange, because of her curiosity about it, but when Worf had first touched it he was nervous about their situation and it had turned a deep royal blue. So far she hadn't discovered what made the plant do this, but she had discovered that if someone's blood made contact with the flower it could tell you their feelings/ emotions whether or not they were present, or in contact with the flower.

Still running test as the morning shift turned up for duty, Dr Crusher was roused from her work by Nurse Alyssa Ogawa.

"Doctor?" asked the alarmed young officer.

"Oh, hello Alyssa."

"Doctor have you been in here all night?"

"I guess so. What time is it?"

"0855."

"What?" Muttering some curses under her breath, Beverly quickly gathered all her notes together and made a very rough report for the Captain.

"What is it Doctor?" Asked her concerned friend.

"This report," she said briefly holding up the padd she was quickly adding more information to, "is suppose to be handed into Jean-Luc in less than 5 minuets. Time got away from me last night, I didn't stop my research to even start this."

"Some how I think the Captain will be willing to let you hand it in a little late." She answered, a knowing smile spreading across her face.

"Me too, but it's Will I'm more afraid of. He'll say I'm using my personal relationship with him to get my own way."

"He only doses that to stir both of you." Then after a small pause she continued. "Actually, I'd say Will was one of most pleased about you two, and your timing."

"What?" Beverly asked not taking her eyes off the report.

"Nothing." Alyssa responded.

Beverly gave a small smile of recognition before returning to her padd. After a few moments, she was on her feet again and heading for the door.

"Good luck, Beverly," Alyssa called out to her as she rushed out the door.

"Thanks."

/\

"Nice to see you can be punctual Doctor." Commander William Riker sarcastically called to her as she entered the bridge.

"Well if I had been informed sooner of the report I would have to hand up I might have started my preparations sooner." She bit back.

"Now whose fault is that?" he innocently asked.

"Gee, I thought it would be the commanding officer of the away team I was on. That would make it…" she pretend to be thinking hard. " That would make it you, Commander."

"I gave you plenty of time to get the report done."

"Yeah, if wasn't doing any research in my report or getting any sleep."

Will gave her big grin before he spoke again, and he spoke with the excitement a child has when they prove their teacher or parent wrong. "All I have to say now is, thank you Doctor." Seeing the confused look on her face he continued. "Thank you for participating in this little argument, because now that report in your hot little hand is later than it was 5 minuets ago."

With a small cry of frustration, Beverly made her way to the Captain's Ready Room door. "Mark my words, William Riker, I'll get you back for this." Beverly promised.

"I'll be waiting," he called out just as she disappeared into the room.

/\

The Captain was quietly sitting at his desk when the one thing he was thinking of walked through the door.

"Sorry Captain, time got away from me and I know it's a bad excuse, but it's the truth. Sorry for handing this in late." Beverly quickly rabbled as she made her way to his desk.

"That's okay Doctor. I have only briefly looked over the reports so far." Then he gave her one of his smiles that he reserves for her, and her alone. "My mind has been else where."

After placing the padd on the desk, she looked at him and had a curious smile on her face. "And where might your mind be?"

"Funny that you should say that, it came back to this room the moment you walked in, but it had nothing to do with this work." He then gestured to the padds on his desk.

"Honestly Jean-Luc, you'd think the way we started was embarrassing enough."

He was now close enough to wrap his arms around her waist. She showed no sign of objection. "Which part is that, what we got caught doing or how quickly the entire _fleet_ found out?"

"The combination of the two."

He gave out a small chuckle at the memory. "We were asking for it when we took the step forward on _that_ ship, and one that had a Captain that was a buddy of Will's at the Academy."

"We didn't exactly plan on going _that_ far when we chose the ship." She paused. "Actually we didn't even think that anything would be happening then."

"That's right. It just…. happened." They both thought of the faithful events of the _USS Amon_, only weeks earlier.

* * *

They were on their way to rondeau with the _Enterprise_ after they had dealt with all the issues they needed to on Star Base 16. They we're hitching ride on the _USS Amon_.

They were quietly sharing dinner in Jean-Luc's assigned quarters. The meal was noting special. They had their usual quiet dinner conversation. Nothing out of the ordinary happen throughout dinner.

After dinner they moved their conversation to the coach. They continued to chat until it got late.

Beverly stood up and started to move to leave. Jean-Luc got up to see her to out. They met a few feet before the door.

"Well, thank you for another lovely dinner, Jean-Luc."

"Anytime Beverly, anytime."

They shared a soft kiss on the cheek, then they faced each other and both waited for the other to back away first. Neither of them made any sign of moving.

They stood like that for a long time. Until finally, they both leant in closer and shared another kiss, this time on the lips.

With their next kiss, Jean-Luc put his arms slowly around Beverly's waist, pulling her in closer to him. As their kisses deepened, Beverly's arms wrapped around Jean-Luc's neck, pulling them closer still.

Slowly their hands began the exploration of their bodies. Without either of them realising they had made their way into the bedroom.

Their kisses turned more passionate as they collapsed on the bed, becoming totally immersed in each other. They lost all concept of time and completely forgot where they were.

They didn't notice anything going on around them. It wasn't until there was a violent fit of coughing coming from the doorway, that they even broke their connection. There they were met with the sight a very shocked Captain Joshua Bucket, and two others. The man on his left was having a small coughing fit, and the woman on his right was looking just as surprised as her Captain.

Despite his reddening face, Jean-Luc cleared his throat and asked, "Joshua, is there anything I can help you with?"

Snapping out of his daze Joshua replied, "Actually Jean-Luc, we came," he indicated to the people with him, "to see if we could help you."

"Why would we need help?"

"Well, we've had a miner incident and neither of you were responding to our attempts to contact you. But as we can um … see … you were both err … busy. And you seem to have everything … um …in hand here."

Jean-Luc and Beverly didn't know what to say to this, but both continued to redden.

"Well, now we can see that you're okay, we can leave you to um … continue." He let a smile work it's way to his face at the end of this comment.

"Thank you for your concern," Jean-Luc said as they all turned to leave.

Once the three visitors left, Beverly turned to Jean-Luc and said, "How long do think it will be before Will hears about this?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Joshua is rushing to a station to contact him now."

"Seems like we're going to be the butt of the gossip on two ships."

"I think that's a safe bet."

But little did they realise how much they under-estimated their infamous 'relationship'. Within 12 hours the entire crew of both ships knew. It took another 12 hours for more than half of fleet to be informed of this new revelation.

This brought an end to one the longest running bets in the history of Starfleet. The fleet wide bet on if or when those two would finally get together, had ended. Although no one had the exact date you could find a very happy, and rich, Will Riker at the end of it, with several thousand chips under his belt for being the closest to the date.

* * *

He pulled her in even closer. "At this rate I'm never going to get any work done. I'm just distracted too easily."

"Only when I'm around." She gave a radiant smile.

"Smiles like that is what got this all started."

"Are you complaining?"

"No."

"Then why are we still talking?"

Before he could give a response she pulled him into another deep and passionate kiss. His hands begin a familiar journey across her body.

As their bodies started to react to each other. They were startled by how far they were willing to go in his Ready Room.

But they were interrupted, again, by the comm. system.

"Riker to Picard."

"Go ahead Number One."

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, sir." Even though they couldn't see his face, both Beverly and Jean-Luc knew that there was a big cheesy grin there. "But an unknown ship has just appeared from around the planet."

"What type is it?"

"That's just it, we had absolutely no idea what race might even be aboard."

"Seems like we truly are going into an unknown here."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, I'm on my way. Picard out."

"Seems we are getting all the luck with timing."

"Maybe we could continue this topic over some dinner tonight." Jean-Luc suggested.

"_Over dinner?_ This seems like the type of thing that is discussed _after_ dinner."

"Who ever said that is very _un_-imaginative," he whispered before turning to enter the bridge, followed by giggling Beverly.

* * *

Getting interesting yet? Let me know what you think. Sorry it's a bit short.

A/N2- Thanks again to Kaytee33, and new reviewers Velvet Strom and lasemeuse. Your're reviews were greatly appreciated, THANKS.

And Kaytee did it make you laugh?


	5. Chapter4 The Unknown Vessel

Disclaimer- if you want to know more about this unknown, it's on the 1st page.

A/N- just to let you know, so you don't go getting all confused -, - is used when they are speaking in another language that the Enterprise crew, including Data, doesn't understand. Enjoy what's here! And what's left unsaid ;-)

* * *

"I don't believe you know me, although you know my name." I Believe In You -Kylie Manogue**The Unknown Vessel**

Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Doctor Beverly Crusher entered the bridge, Beverly doing her best to hide a laugh, and not doing a very good job at that.

"What race are we dealing with?" Jean-Luc asked as he made his way to his chair, showing no sign of humour in his voice. Beverly took a seat next Deanna and regained her composure.

"Unknown, sir." Data responded.

"Unknown?"

"The ship has traces of numerous races. It has a weapon system similar to that of the Klingons, the general design of the ship has the same skeleton as a Cardassian vessel, and it also has traces of Ferengi technology, and …"

"That's enough, Mr Data. I get your point. Mr Worf hail them."

"Aye sir." Worf busied himself at his station. "Sir, they're not responding to our hails."

"All languages, all frequencies."

"Still no response."

"Number One, is there anyway to figure what they would be doing here?"

"No, sir. Not unless we could communicate with them somehow."

"Could we …"

"Sir," interrupted Worf, "but it appears as if we are being scanned."

"Source?"

"The unknown vessel."

Jean-Luc turned to look at his bridge crew. _'What's next?' _he thought.

"Sir," he looked at Worf. "They're hailing us."

"Now they want to talk," he muttered softly. "On screen."

Before them a bridge almost exactly like the Enterprise's with two men standing up addressing the crew.

"Hello, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, isn't it. My name is Lance Kea; I am in charge of the _Jolly Rodger_. This is my second, Joey Bentley."

Lance had dark piercing green eyes, pitch-black hair and seemed to be just shy of Will's hight. The other man, Joey, had warm chocolate brown eyes, light brown hair with a slight blond tinge to it and would be slightly taller than Worf.

"How do you know my name?" Jean-Luc asked.

"We know a great deal about you, your ship … and the Federation for that matter." A small smile spread across his face.

Deanna sensed a sudden wave of both fear and familiarity coming from someone on the bridge, but couldn't figure out who it was coming from.

"Well, Lance. What is it you want from us?"

"It's not a matter of _what_, more like _who_, Captain."

"Pardon?"

"It was many years ago now, but we have been waiting all this time, patiently too I might add, to retrieve her."

"Who, and what have we got to do with that?"

"The Federation, or more specifically some Starfleet Officers, you could say, kidnapped a close friend of ours. We have come to take her back."

"How can you be sure that she's not happy where she is?"

"We can't believe that she would be so happy being away from us the way she was taken. We were like a family. How would feel if your first officer there was kidnapped, and it took you over 20 years just to find out that he was on another ship and was forced to live up to their expectations, live the life they want you to? We're willing to do nearly anything to get her back to us, Jean-Luc. We _will_ fight you to get her back."

While this conversation was going on, Joey had been studying the crew on the bridge. When his eyes landed on one person they widened and he turned to Lance and said in an unknown language to the Enterprise crew -_Lance, it's her. -_

_-Which one? -_

_-The one ... -_

_-I see. -_ Lance interrupted. -_But, no, she would have spoken up. Even if we didn't recognise her, she would have recognise us. We used our _real_ names! She would have spoken up by now! _-

"What is going on?" Jean-Luc asked becoming very confused by the sudden argument breaking out on the other ship between its Captain and First Officer, and their sudden use of some unknown language.

"Captain," Deanna decided to let Jean-Luc know something she knew and he didn't. "Captain, I believe the person they're looking for is on the bridge."

"What? Why do you think that?" Will asked wanting get involved some how, and saw now his chance.

"Ever since communications started I've been get this feeling of familiarity from someone one the bridge."

"Who?"

"I can't be sure."

_-She mightn't be answering because …-_

_-Because he's on the bridge. -_

_-Howie? Is that you? - _Lance addressed the Enterprise again.

"Is he addressing us?" asked Will.

"It appears so." Jean-Luc mumbled.

-_Howie? Don't be afraid to speak up, we won't let them hurt you any longer. We promise. -_

"Data," Jean-Luc carefully addressed his Second Officer hoping not to draw the attention of Lance or Joey, "do you think you could begin to understand the language they're using?"

"I am currently starting the progress, Sir." Data was slowly coming closer to under standing them.

_-Howie, look if he's on the bridge with you we will get you to safety as soon as you need it. -_

Suddenly, Deanna figured out who it was. She gave her friend a concerned look at the mixed emotions she was experiencing.

"Will," Jean-Luc muffled his words behind his hand. "He said it was a female, Deanna said they were on the bridge, and there are only 3 female crewmembers on the bridge at the moment."

"Ensign Melissa Harp, Counsellor Troi and Dr Crusher."

"How old is Ensign Harp?'

"Late 20's, I believe."

_-Howie, is that is you? Come on; don't be afraid to speak up. If it's not you then Joey is seeing things and we've been talking to no one for the last few minuets. - _Beverly suppressed a giggle._ -Was that a giggle? Is it really you? - _Lance gave a sigh._ -Well, if it is you then speak up now, please. 'Cause if you don't we will board the ship, conduct DNA scans on every crewmember and find out anyway. This way might be less embarrassing. -_

_-Or maybe we should beat the bald one a bit to get some answers, I mean he dose fit the description Jason gave us of the guy who took her, minus the bald part. Too bad Jason isn't onboard then we could know if it really is him. -_ Joey reasoned.

_-And a good beating will be fun. -_

_-Yeah, relive some of the tension, - _joked Lance. _- It could be fun to do the same to the bearded one too. -_

Jumping to her feet Beverly stood to address them. _-Lance David Kea, don't even joke about something like that! -_

_-Howie, it is you._ - A relived smile on his face.

_-Thought that would work. -_ Mused Joey.

The Enterprise bridge crew just starred in shocked at their CMO. But none where as surprised as their Captain.

_-Why didn't you speak up sooner? -_

_-I guess I was just surprised that you were still looking for me. I mean it was over 25 years ago. - _Beverly found her voice.

_-We would never stop looking, Howie. -_ Joey said and Beverly gave him a weak smile.

_-You should know now, I wasn't kidnapped, I ran away. I ran away from Jason. -_ Beverly explained. Lance gave her a slightly confused look before nodding not really understanding what she meant.

"Captain," Lance returned his attention back to a stunned Jean-Luc, "Thank-you for helping us find what we were looking for." He gave him a grateful smile. Then added back in the unknown language, -_See you soon._ -

It was Beverly's turn to give him a confused look before the screen went blank.

Coming out of his daze Jean-Luc turned to his now unknown friend. "Beverly, what the hell just …" Then Beverly suddenly disappeared in a green beam. "BEVERLY!" he yelled at the empty spot were she had previously been standing. Spinning in his spot Jean-Luc gave Worf a questioning glare.

"She's been beamed aboard the other ship, Captain." Came the response of a very perplexed Worf.

* * *

Dun, dun, daaaaa! (Bad suspense music.)

I realize it's a bit short, but what do you think my attempt at suspense/cliff hanger? Let me know what you think.

Big thanks to all those who have reviewed: crusherjaneway, Bev, Angelgirls, Avatar Leader, ohmatt and extra big thanks to Kaytee33 who's been my loyal reviewer. Thank-you all so much.

I'm going to fix those littler errors and change it to 'Engage' instead THANKS Avatar Leader and crusherjaneway for picking up on that and your suggestion. : D

Anotherthing, I was wondering how old do you guys think I am? I'd really like to know, if you could tell me I'd love you for it!

One final thing (a swear it's the last thing) can people please read "Outcast No Longer" and review it. I'm the only one to review it andI want to make sure people are reading it not just overlooking it. Free advertising for Maddy but really it's worth a good read. Thanks!


	6. Chapter5 Old Friends

Disclaimer- lions, tigers and bears, oh my! No wait, wrong story, the disclaimer is on page 1.

A/N- I made like all of this up so you don't have to take it seriously, for her history. But I did try to keep some of it real. Tried. Oh well, enjoy what I did with it.

Also, when I first wrote this chapter's ideas down and opened a file to write in I'd had like a little under an hour's sleep in nearly 24 hours. This is the product of a midnight to 8 shift (special store sale) and a bottle of Vanilla Coke (Intriguingly Smooth). He-he-he, Caffeine! (With a ha-ha-ha, and a ho-ho-ho- and a couple of trala-la-las, that's how we dance the day away in the merry old Land of Oz!)

I had to leave that attached to show what I can be like on highs. Sorry! But please enjoy the actual story and R&R too, please!

A/N 2- I am SO SORRY about taking so long with this! My initial brainstorm (and high) happened at last Christmas! School and issues with life, family, and friends seem to be getting in the way. Once again I am SO SORRY for taking so long!

* * *

"So take the photographs and still frames in your mind, hang it on a shelf in good health and good time, tattoos of memories and dead skin on trail, for what it's worth it was worth all the while." Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)- Green Day**Old Friends**

Beverly looked around at the new place she was in. "What the …?"

"Howie," greeted Lance.

"Lance, where am I?"

"On our ship," he answered like it the most obvious thing in the universe.

"You kidnapped me?" Beverly asked, stunned.

"_Kidnapped_? We were rescuing you. _They_ kidnapped you." Joey tried to defend their action.

"I told you I wasn't kidnapped!" Beverly tried to emphasise her point.

"We hoped you might want to catch up," Joey offered.

"Seems you didn't leave me much choice," she said harshly. But seeing Joey's hurt face she apologised. "Sorry, it's just I wasn't expecting for this to happen." She took a deep breath, before continuing. "I need to speak with the _Enterprise_."

"What? Why?" asked both Lance and Joey.

"Because I'm a member of Starfleet, and this could, and most likely _will_, be taken the wrong way. I don't want a battle between the two ships because of a misunderstanding!" Beverly was becoming annoyed. "I _really_ need to speak with _Enterprise_."

Sighing Lance ordered, "Russ, hail them."

"Russ, Little Russ?" Beverly asked, looking at the not so little man standing at the opts position, who had been a shy young boy the last time Beverly had seen him. There was a soft chuckle from all present as Beverly realized just how long it had been since she'd seen them; and how much she'd missed them without realizing it.

"_Enterprise_ here," came the threatening voice of Jean-Luc Picard.

"Jean-Luc."

"Beverly," He was obviously happy to see her, but still concerned about her safety.

"Jean-Luc it's okay, I know them. They're old friends."

"Gathered that much." Will commented next to Jean-Luc.

"Everything is alright?" Jean-Luc asked his eyes revealing his concern.

"Yes. I want to remain on board for a while and catch up."

"When will you be returning?" He asked with his eyes closed, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. Realizing he couldn't hide anything from eyes at the moment.

"This evening?" she asked rather than stated.

"As you wish."

"Thank you."

Before the transition was over Jean-Luc asked. "Beverly, are they friends of …" he sighed, "_his_?"

Beverly knew he wasn't going to take this well. She took an uneasy breath, before answering, "Yes."

Jean-Luc's head snapped up at these words, but stopping him before he could argue, Beverly continued, "Jean-Luc, it's okay. They would never hurt me. No sooner than a member of the _Enterprise_ would."

"Very well," he said uneasily, his eyes, once again, showing his concern. "See you this evening then."

Then the communication was broken.

Beverly, Lance and Joey spent all day talking. They found it really interesting to see Beverly's reactions to when they re-introduced her to their old friends. They also gave her a full tour of the ship.

They explained how they were able use left over scraps from disregarded ships to build theirs. And how the left over information from the data banks helped them learn what ship she was aboard.

After two hours of tiptoeing around the subject, Lance couldn't take it any longer.

"Howie, why did you leave us all those years ago?"

Beverly gave a big sigh. "Do have somewhere where we can sit and talk?"

They made their way to a sort of 'mess hall'. They found a quiet corner and made themselves comfortable before the stories began.

"Well, I guess I should start with the truth about my relationship with Jason." This wasn't going to be easy, so she took another deep breath. "About a year after I joined the group Jason made it clear that he and I were _more_ than friends, and at first I didn't mind. That is, until the abuse started…"

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Joey was very shocked the revelation of their friend's true nature.

"I couldn't, I wanted to, but Jason said that if I even so much as _breathed_ a word to any of you, he would beat me into a coma. And I believed him. I think he really would have, he was so unstable in private. One minuet he was clam and kind, then next he was yelling, hitting me and … and forcing me to do things I … I just wasn't ready for."

"He did become a lot more defensive of you." Lance realized. "We thought he was just getting protective over you because he cared about you; not what you might say about him."

"I … I feel horrible that for nearly _three years_ we let you get abused like …like that, by a guy we thought our friend." Joey was getting upset at the thought of his lack of action. "No wonder you left us."

"I didn't leave you guys, I left Jason. Unfortunately we were friend through him." Beverly did want to see her friends beat themselves over something they can't change. "What I don't understand is how you thought Starfleet was involved?"

"After you left Jason became scared, and angry. He went off in search of you by himself. We wanted to help and he suggested we split up. We went one way he went the other." Lance explained. "We searched endlessly. Then after nearly six years, we finally got in contact with Jason. He said he saw you with some Starfleet officers and they were dragging you away from him after you two had barely had a chance to talk."

"That's partly true. After the 'brief chat' he left _me_ unconscious and it would have been worse if Jean-Luc and his friends hadn't stepped in."

"He said that they were abusing you. And that five years ago you had had a baby, his baby. That he didn't have a chance to find out where it was."

"I did have his baby. But I refused to tell him where she was what I'd named her, anything helpful basically. I didn't even tell him I was pregnant." Beverly kept her head down as if they were going to be ashamed of what she had to say.

"That's another reason we were so mad at Starfleet, they took you and your child away from us." Joey confessed. "We used our anger to make us more stronger. It was something we all felt so strongly about, and were determined to see it to the end. To get you back."

"Well she was actually the reason I finally left for a new start. I couldn't put a child through living with him. When I found out I was pregnant I immediately made plains to find Nana and get help from her. I don't know how he even found out I was pregnant."

"I think the doctor that told you, told him as well." Lance admitted.

"What! That's a violation of doctor, patient privacy! She isn't allowed to do that!" Beverly was outraged that a doctor would discuss the patient's condition with someone without permission.

"But then Jason always had a way of getting what he wanted." Lance was right; Jason did always get what he wanted, until someone, Jean-Luc, finally turned to him and said 'no'.

"So, what did happen to your child?" Joey asked.

"Nana helped me find a nice couple who took her. They even went to the courtesy to keep me updated on her life. Send me photos of her birthday parties, and other special occasions. Let know what she was doing with her life after school, everything." Beverly had that glint of pride in her eyes; the pride any parent gets at the mention of their child. "She chose to join Starfleet as well. That's were she met her husband. She a doctor on another ship too. Her husband is the Captain and she's their Chief Medical Officer, I believe."

"Seems like medicine is in the blood. Like mother, like daughter." Joey commented, bring a smile to all their faces.

There was a long silence where none of knew what to say. All that was needed to be figured out about their past and Jason revealed.

"So, I see that's now Doctor 'Crusher'. What's the story behind that one Howie?" Asked Joey a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, and that Jean-Luc Picard guy seemed to be fairly smitten, too. Got two guys after you, hey Howie. Maybe more, I mean we only know two." Joined in Lance. Now they were past their awkward history, both of them could find comfort in both learning about her love life and embarrassing the hell out of her at the same time.

Beverly blushed very slightly. " 'Crusher' is the name of my late husband."

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have … if I'd known." Lance felt horrible for his joke.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago." She continued, "Jack was a very nice, kind, friendly man. And I think you would have liked him a lot. He was a friend of Jean-Luc's, and made a wonderful father."

" 'Wonderful father'?" Joey asked. "You had kids with him?"

"Yes, we had one child, a boy. Wesley Robert Crusher." Beverly's eyes shone with that pride, again.

"How old is he now?" Joey asked.

"He will be turning 25 next July."

"How old was he when …?" Lance didn't need to finish the question for her know what he was asking.

"Just after he had turned 5."

"Sorry, that must have been hard." Both of them hung their heads as if they were to blame or something.

"That's okay. I've had plenty of time to deal with it, and to start new relationships." At these words both their heads sprang up, and they both leaned in closer to hear more. Beverly laughed at their reaction. "Honestly your almost as bad as some of my girlfriends."

"Well if I have to be girl to know this stuff, consider me girl." Joey joked lightly.

"This feels funny, we're acting like bunch of teenager talking about our first date or something," Beverly laughed.

"It's fun to re-visit our adolesce. So tell!" Lance demanded.

"Well, after Jack's death things had been awkward between Jean-Luc and I. He had always had feelings for me, even though I was his best friends wife, and when Jack died under his command, he felt worse. He avoided me for a while after the funeral. We didn't really talk or even see each other much, until I took the position as the Chief Medical Officer under his command. And then we developed an nice friendship."

"Oh, _please_ tell me that it has developed further than that by now." Joey pleaded.

"Of course it has, idiot! Didn't you see the way he looked at her when she tried to explain that she would be safe here, and be back in time for them to have a _romantic candle lit dinner_." Lance over acted the 'romantic candle lit dinner' part he even did over the top hand gestures and battered his eyes at them. Because of that he got a playful hit from Beverly.

"It's not like _that_. I mean we have moved forward in our relationship, but I don't think many relationship have _those_ constantly." After they finally calmed down from their fit of laughter at her embarrassment, she continued. "He was worried because he knew you were friends of Jason's."

"Oh," was the response she got from Joey. "That would be a good reason not to necessarily trust us. I'd have done the same thing."

They continued to chat for the rest of the day until it was nearly 1900, and Beverly needed to return to the _Enterprise_.

"It has been lots of fun to catch up with you guys," Beverly said.

"It was nice to clear up that little mess, and we can't loose touch." Lance said as he led her to their transporter room.

"Definitely" chimed Joey.

"How long are you staying in the area?" Beverly asked.

"A few more days before we return to HQ."

"Oh yeah, HQ. It was always fun there."

"Still is."

They arrived at the door to the transporter room. Beverly turned to them and spoke to them seriously. "Guys, no one the _Enterprise_ knows about my daughter, and I want to keep it that way. I'm in touch with her, but she doesn't know that I am her mother. Please keep that to yourselves."

"Of course Howie, we wouldn't want to jeopardise anything you have going for you there." Lance explained.

"And it's not like we're about to be pop by the _Enterprise_ and drop in for chat and embarrass the hell out of their CMO. Despite how much fun it would be." Joey gave her warm smile as he said this.

Beverly entered the room closely followed by Lance and Joey. The trio bid their final good-byes as she beamed back to the ship she now called home.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Stay tune for more. Hopefully without the sleep deprived high that this had. Could you tell it was there? And with any luck it won't take me as long to FINALLY up-date!


	7. Chapter6 Staff Gathering

Disclaimer- lookie, lookie on page 1.

A/N- no highs this time! But this chapter took a while to even start writing, so here it is. And also it answers a bit I left unexplained early. (Sorry, but I thought it would sound better coming in a bit later, so you feel the hurt hopefully a lot more.) And also I'll let you know I haven't worked out all the details to stuff so I just avoided some of it, sorry if you wanted details about the working of the secret group Beverly belonged to. Well please don't forget to R & R. I know your doing the first one, but I'd really appreciate it if you would do the second one too!

Also sorry it's taken so long for me to add on I had heaps of stuff to do, school, work, and other commitments got in the way. Not to mention I screwed up part of the time line for this! I had to go back and edit some of the last chapter, so you might notice a change, or if you don't look at details you might not. Well I should end this now you'd be wanting to read the next chapter won't you? Lol! Enjoy!

* * *

"Just because everything is different, doesn't mean anything has changed." Korcaak Ziolkowski**Staff Meeting**

The blue beam of the transport brought Beverly Crusher back to only place she considered home, and the man who made it home.

Jean-Luc Picard was waiting for her return in Transporter Room 2. As soon as she was safely back on his ship he sighed with relief and gave her his warm smile that he reserved for her alone.

She stepped off the transporter padd and gave him an almost nervous smile. "Hi," she said, unable to think of anything better to say.

"Hi," he said back. Jean-Luc had to fight the urge of just grabbing her and smothering her in his kisses. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that there was another officer in the room. Instead he offered his arm, which she took, and led her out the room, giving the young officer a polite nod on their way out.

He took her back to his quarters where they shared a quiet dinner. All through dinner they keep the conversation going, never discussing the other ship or who was inside it.

Despite all the questions running through his head Jean-Luc remained the perfect gentleman, and held his tongue in cheek.

(/\) (/\) (/\) (/\) (/\) (/\) (/\)

The next morning the senior staff gathered in the Observation Lounge to discuses their next mission.

"So, after we rondeau with the _USS Camelot_, we will heading back to Earth for the worp up-grade." Jean-Luc explained. "Any questions concerning our orders?" The room remained silent. "No? Dismissed."

Despite his words, no one moved. Deanna, Worf, Geordie and Data all looked to Will to voice their thoughts.

"Sir, we do have questions, but they don't concern our next mission."

Jean-Luc exchanged a nervous glance with Beverly, before nodding for Will to continue.

"Basically, what the?" Will asked a confused look on his face.

Beverly gave a soft chuckle at his obvious confusion. "It's actually quite a long story. And since everyone is familiar with different parts of the story, I think I'll start at the beginning."

"Well, I guess it all started when I was 13. I was confused, angry, lost and .. well .. young. I was looking for answers and that's when I discovered a group of young people like me, but they were a bit older, 16 or 17 I think. And they had the kind of answers I was looking for. One of them was Jason." She paused and gave Jean-Luc a side-glance to see how he was taking this. But he was keeping his face neutral. "We only knew each other for a short time and I fell head-over heels in love with Jason. And when he told me they were leaving I was devastated. Then he asked me to runaway with him and his friends, so being as blinded by love as I was, I agreed.

"They actually had a good set up as a group. They would travel planet to planet and get young people to join them, while the older ones taught them all the things they would need to know. But one of the first things they taught was the language that you heard on the bridge. From there it was almost like the Academy, you could choose what sort of things you would learn, but with a lot more hands on experience. I did a sort of, well a guess in would be the same as a bridge corse, but really wanted to get into medicine. But as I got use to the work, and studies that we did, Jason slowly became more and more protective of me.

"As I got older he started to act as if I really did belong to him." She paused again. Deanna could sense that there was more than what she was saying, but Beverly mightn't have wanted everyone to know that _something_ more. "And in private he had changed a lot. He would hit me if I so much as spoke to another guy in the wrong way. Slowly he started to abuse me more and more, and I couldn't even tell his friends because I was afraid of what he might do. Then one day I realized that I was trapped in his world, and I had to escape. So I ran away from them all. One night I slipped away, I don't know how long it took them to discover that I was missing but all I know is, Jason came looking for me.

"Then one night he found me. I was in bar, but thankfully for me so were some .. Cadets?" She looked at Jean-Luc having difficulty remembering. All heads turned to look at the Captain.

"Walker was still a Cadet, but I was just taking a refresher corse." Jean-Luc said moving in his chair as if was suddenly uncomfortable .

"Right. We had a little argument and he turned violent. He hit me across the face and he raised his hand to hit me again, then Jean-Luc stepped in," she gave him a gentle, thanking smile. "He tried to settle thing peacefully, but Jason was very worked up. And took a swing." They all looked at the Captain, who found his chair uncomfortable again.

"He punched you?" Will asked astonished at the thought of someone doing that to his Captain.

"Smack bang on the nose. Then using Walker's shock he moved in and hit me."

"You banged your head on the table and was rendered unconscious." Jean-Luc continued for her after she fell silent. A small smile covered his face as he admitted, "Then I repaid him for what he gave me."

"You punched him back!" Beverly gasped in shock.

"Just once?" Will asked a grin now on his face.

"Yes, and I would have done more, but Walker stopped me."

Beverly just stared at Jean-Luc. Until Data asked, "What do you remember after the bar incident Beverly?"

"I woke up two days later. In Jean-Luc and Jack's apartment." She never took her eyes off Jean-Luc.

Not breaking their eye contact he answered, "We couldn't just leave you there."

"I'm glade you didn't."

Turning to face his First Officer Jean-Luc said, "Well if that's all, dismissed. Again."

As they all got up to return to their shifts, Beverly gasped and gave a shiver.

"What is it?" Asked Jean-Luc reaching out to her.

She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Just as Jean-Luc started to move closer, the intercom sounded.

"Bridge to Captain Picard."

"Picard here."

"Sir, the _Jolly Rodger_ is hailing us."

"I'm on my way."

"Sir, they're asking to get put straight through to Dr Crusher. Auto only."

Jean-Luc looked at Beverly with a questioning expression, only to see in her eyes a distant look.

"Put it through."

"Aye, sir."

"Beverly?" It was Joey's voice that came over the system.

"I'm here." Beverly responded.

"Have you got that feeling too?"

"Yes. He's coming."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"We may need to talk sooner than we thought."

"Agreed. I'll contact you as soon as I get off duty. Enterprise out."

She snapped out of her daze and looked at Jean-Luc. "Hope you don't mind."

Jean-Luc just shook his head, unable to from words and not trusting his own voice. Beverly proceeded to walk out of the room followed by Will, Data, Worf and Geordie. All of who hadn't moved throughout the ship exchange.

Jean-Luc sat back down in his chair, and let out a breath he wasn't aware he has been holding in. Looking up he noticed that Counsellor Troi was still there.

"Counsellor?"

"Captain, throughout Beverly's story I kept my shield up and I let in down once she fell silent, after talking about the incident in the bar."

"What are you getting at Counsellor?"

"Sir, all I want to know is why did you hate him?"

"Deanna," Jean-Luc gave her a look as if it was obvious. "If you had seen what he had done to her that night…"

"No not Jason, sir. I meant Jack."

"Oh," Jean-Luc looked down at his hands with a guilty look on his face. "Well if you'd seen the way he'd used her the first night they went out, you'd understand."

"What?" Deanna was becoming very confused. The way Beverly spoke it sounded as if her and Jack had been happily married, before Jack's untimely death. As far as she knew they had always been happy.

"Maybe you'd understand better if I explained what happen the day she was unconscious. And what happen after that." Jean-Luc took a deep breath. He'd never told anyone this before, and as far as he knew nether did Walker, so no one knew the truth. Not even Beverly.

* * *

He gently placed her on the coach.

Standing he looked around his apartment. It was mostly neat, aside from Jack's textbooks, and note padds spread all over the place. He sighed.

"Interesting night eh, Johnny?" Walker asked.

Jean-Luc looked over to Walker, who'd followed him up to his apartment. The other's had gone back to their own places.

"Yeah," came Jean-Luc's response softly as his eyes landed on the beautiful woman lying on his coach.

"Do you know if Jack's home yet?"

Jean-Luc pointed to the coat rack in the hall, Jack's coat was in a slump on the floor beneath it. "Looks like it."

Walker went to Jack's bedroom door and knocked softly. "Jack? You alright?" he called to the door.

There was a muffled noise in the room. It sounded like a very colourful 'go away'. Walked winced.

Jean-Luc had been inspecting the woman's head for any bruising. He looked up when he hear Jack's response.

"Walker, can you get the cooler from the kitchen. We need to put something cold on her forehead or it'll swell up like a balloon tomorrow. I'll talk to Jack." Walker left to get the cooler. Jean-Luc let his eyes linger on the woman a little longer before going to help his heartbroken best friend.

"Jack?" Jean-Luc called as he opened the door.

"Leave me alone Jean-Luc!" He yelled throwing a pillow at the door.

Jean-Luc caught the pillow. "Did you really think I'd go running from a pillow?"

"Leave me alone!"

"What did she say?" Jean-Luc said sitting on the bed next to Jack.

Jack turned to face the other wall. "I don't want to talk about it."

"And I'm not French. What did she say?" He persisted.

Jack turned and looked up at the roof. "Why was I so stupid?" he exclaimed, shutting his eyes tight.

"It wasn't you, she was very convincing."

"You and Walker knew!" he yelled facing Jean-Luc, fury showing in both his eyes and voice.

"By chance. It was purely a coincidence that we were at that pub that night, let alone without you too." Jean-Luc tried to explain.

"I had the ring with me." Jack admitted, slumping back onto his back

'_Merde,'_ thought Jean-Luc, _'just to make matters worse.'_ He looked at his defeated friend who was struggling with his emotions. "What did she say?" he asked for the third time.

Jack opened his mouth to talk but closed it shortly after, no noise escaping his lips. He did this four more times. Jean-Luc just sat there waiting for him to respond.

"She said 'Come on Jackie. We were just a bit of fun. Nothing serious. Ben's just different. You're sweet Jack, but I think I love him. Like, head over heels in love. I'm sorry Jack.' She wasn't sorry." Jack spat out bitterly. "Just before I left she called out; 'tell those two stupid friends that I did it, and to leave me alone.'" He looked Jean-Luc dead in the eye. "When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago."

"TWO!" Jack was furious. "You just sat back and let me pick out an engagement ring? Sat back and let me put my heart on my sleave and get thrown back at me?"

"You were off in your own world. None of the hints that we gave you got through. You were so wrapped up in it that you wouldn't have believed us if we tried to tell you."

"You could have tried."

"I did!" Jean-Luc exclaimed. He was becoming frustrated himself. "But you just waved it off. Remember in the jewel shop? 'Jack you hardly know her. You don't even know what she's doing tonight, for all you know she could be meeting up with someone else.' Sound familiar?"

"Leave me alone." Jack growled. He knew Jean-Luc was right, but he was damned if he was going to admit it.

"Fine, don't say I didn't try to help." Jean-Luc then left and closed the door behind him.

"I thought you were going to talk to him, not yell at him." Walker said as he saw Jean-Luc re-enter the lounge room.

"It's what he needed. He tried to blame it on us for not telling him." He sat next to Walker. "Here let me." He said as he offered to take the cooler from Walker's hands.

"Sure," Walker handed over the cooler. "She's your D.I.D."

"D.I.D.?"

"Damsel in distress." Walker replied, and then quickly added. "And you're her knight in shining armour, or would you prefer to prince charming with her as your beautiful princess, or …"

"Enough Walker." Jean-Luc said giving him a warning look.

"Okay, okay. I don't want to end up with my jaw in the same condition as that other guys."

"Walker."

"Okay, my mouth is shutting. I won't say anything else." To emphasise his point he put up his hand like he was taking an oath.

Jean-Luc could only shake his head at his friend. Walker could keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it.

Walker soon gave a loud, and over acted yawn. "Mind if I stay the night?"

"Of course not. I'd offer you the coach but…"

"Yeah. Looks like we might have to bunk beds tonight, Johnny." Jean-Luc could only smile. "I'd ask Jack, but I don't think he's the best of company tonight."

"Won't argue with you there."

Walker started to head to Jean-Luc's room, he looked back at Jean-Luc. "Are you coming? I don't want to spend my first night in your bed alone."

Jean-Luc laughed. "You're doing that a little too convincingly there Walker. Should I be telling Mary anything?"

Walker laughed back at him. "It's all in the delivery, I can't help it if I move you in that way." After they shared another laugh, Walker became serious. "Seriously, are you coming?"

Jean-Luc looked down at the sleeping form. "No, I think I'll stay up a little longer."

"Okay. Just don't stay like that all night. It will stuff your back up."

"Yes, maman." He joked softly.

The whole night Jean-Luc hardly left the coach. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman on his coach. He knew nothing about her, but he felt himself drawn to her. Already he could feel himself falling for her.

The next day was more of blur, for the three best friends. Jean-Luc only left the coach, if Walker was there to keep an eye on the girl. Jack emerged from him room four times the whole day. Meals and one toilet run. Walker was meditating between the two. When he wasn't worrying about Jack or attempting to get him to talk calmly, he was worrying about what spell had been cast over Jean-Luc. What had made him so devoted to this woman he didn't even know.

Before any of them knew it, it was dark outside.

Walker looked up from the book he'd started reading. "Has she even stirred since she arrived?"

"A little in the night, like she was having a nightmare, but aside from that, no. If she hasn't woken by noon tomorrow, I'm calling a medical team in."

Walker returned to his book. He knew better than to try and talk Jean-Luc into doing anything else. After a while Walker got up. "I'm going home." He gathered some of his stuff. "Don't mind if I borrow this book do you?"

"No, I don't mind." _'It's Jack's.'_ he thought to himself.

"Good, it's interesting. I'll stop by tomorrow, see how … things … are going. Okay?"

"Sounds good."

Walker left.

Jean-Luc looked down at the sleeping form. _'He may be leaving, but I won't leave your side, my Bella.'_ He'd started to call her that in his head. He didn't know her name and he was perfectly happy to know her as _'my Bella'_.

"Hello." Walker called as he entered the apartment.

"Walker? Good I'm glade you're here. Admiral Downey just called. He wants to talk with me right away. Do you think you could watch her, while I go talk to him?"

"Yeah, what about Jack?"

"He's asleep." Walker gave him a puzzled look. "I went in and check to see if he was okay. Sleeping like a baby, but will wake any minuet now. Listen I've got to run. Thanks Walker, I owe you one." Jean-Luc rushed past Walker, grabbed his coat and was out the door.

Walker shook his head. _'Something's wrong with that one,'_ he thought to himself. _'Looks like it you and me, sleeping beauty… beauties.'_

Just like Jean-Luc had said, Jack was up, about and in a better mood in no time.

"What's this?" asked Jack noticing the Redhead sleeping on his coach.

"Something Johnny and I brought home with us the other night." Walker answered.

"Has she got a black eye?" Her right eye was a swelled up mess.

"You should've seen Johnny's nose when we got back here." Walker laughed the memory of his friends face.

"Sounds like I missed one hell of a night." Jack called going into the kitchen. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yeah, back at my place." Jack returned a bowl of cereal in his hands. "You seem to be in a better mood today." Walker commented.

"What can't be removed may be hidden." Jack had a distant look in his eyes.

'_Ouch.' _Was all Walker could think.

After Jack finished his cereal, he went and had a shower.

The sound of running water could be heard in the back round. Walker looked over the sleeping woman. "If only you'd wake up," he whispered to her softly.

Then as if she'd heard him, she started to wake up.

"Whaat? Where, where am I?" She croaked.

"Your safe that's all that counts." Walker gently replied.

"Who, who are you?" she asked sitting up.

"My name is Walker Keel."

"You helped me. There was a fight. In a bar." Slowly it all came back to her. "Your friend got punched, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. His name is Jean-Luc. This is his place, his and another friend's, Jack." Walker gently explained.

"Why did you help me? You don't even know me." She asked.

"What can I say? We don't like seeing innocent people suffer."

"I'm not innocent," she muttered to herself.

Walker didn't hear her. "What's your name?"

"Beverly Howard."

"Well Beverly, it's nice to meet you." He offered his hand to be shaken. She took it and was rewarded with a smile. "How old are you?"

"Nearly 22."

"A couple years younger than me and Jack," Walker smiled. "Are you at the Academy?"

" Yeah, first year med. How come I'm here?"

"After the incident in the bar, we couldn't just leave you there." Walker explained. "Johnny's apartment was closest, so we brought you here." He covered for Jean-Luc. Though he thought, _'Did I forget to mention Johnny's madly in love with you?'_

"Well thank-you."

"It was no problem."

"No problem? Your friend … Jean-Luc would have gotten a broken nose from … him."

"Trust me he's just glad your okay. So to say. Do you need to call someone to let them know your okay? I mean you've been here for two days."

"I guess I should ring my room-mate Amy. Just to let her know I'm okay."

After she had called Amy and let her know she was safe, Jack soon emerged from his room, showered and presentable.

"Well, well, well the lady awakens." He said as he entered.

Beverly gave Walker a confused look. "Beverly this is Jack Crusher. Jack, Beverly Howard." They shook hands.

"Thank-you for letting me sleep on your coach." Said Beverly meekly.

"That's okay. If I come home and there's a beautiful woman asleep on my coach I won't complain." A blush rose into her checks and that made Jack smile.

"Would either of you like a drink?" Walker offered getting up.

"Might get a cup of coffee if you don't mind Walker." Jack said taking him up on his offer.

"White with one?"

"Yep"

"Beverly?"

"Could I have a coffee too please?"

"Yeah, how do you have it?"

"Black, no sugars. Thank-you."

"Like Johnny, when he drinks the stuff."

"The other guy from the bar." Walker answered Beverly's unspoken question.

"The one that got punched?" Beverly asked guiltily.

"Yep."

"Would have been an interesting night. Johnny getting punched. I'd pay to see that." A wicked, almost evil, smile spread across his face.

'_And it would have beaten the night you had.'_ Walker thought leaving the room. Walker guessed that they had found an interesting topic to discuss, because he could hear continuos talking while he made the drinks. Just as he was about to join them, Jack came into the kitchen. He had a big grin on his face.

"What's got you grinning like a Chester cat?"

"I got a date for the Cadet social."

"What?" _'This is not good news. How I'm I going explain this to Johnny?'_

"I just asked her and she said yes."

"Don't you think this is a bit quick?"

"It's perfect." He walked to where Walker was standing and picked up a cup. "This mine?" Walker nodded. Jack quickly continued, "I'll turn up with a stunning unknown woman, and watch Lily go green with envy." Another smile was on his face.

Walker was becoming uneasy. _'This is not good at all. The woman of Johnny's dream's walks in, and Jack uses her as a re-bound.'_

(/\) (/\) (/\) (/\) (/\) (/\)

Jean-Luc was rushing home. He looked at his watch again. 7:45 pm he read. Softly cursing the admiral for taking so long. When he got to his door he could hear laughter inside.

"Hello?" he called as he entered.

"Johnny, it's about time you got home." Jack's voice called from the lounge.

"Tell me about it," he mumbled to himself.

When he walked into the lounge room, he was surprised by what he saw. Jack, was on the floor in front of the coach, 'his Bella' sitting behind him on the coach and Walker came out of the kitchen.

"What's going on here?"

"Sleeping beauty here woke up." Jack piped in.

"I can see that," Jean-Luc replied. "I meant what's going on that you find so funny?"

"Insulting my cooking that's what." Walker said, sounding a little hurt.

"Jack," he said as if he was telling him off. Jack smiled and gave him a nonchalant shrug. "But first, we haven't been introduced." He said giving the woman one of his best smiles. "Jean-Luc Picard."

"Beverly Howard." Said Beverly offering her hand for a shake.

Jean-Luc turned her hand over and gently kissed it. Then Jack added, "My date for the Cadet social."

Jean-Luc's head snapped up to look at Walker. Walker showed both his hands and mouthed, 'Sorry. I'll explain.'

"Well," Jean-Luc said standing, already suppressing his feelings. "Glad to see your feeling better Jack. Wasn't sure if I'd be seeing you at all today."

"Were you sick or something, Jack?" Beverly asked. She didn't know why but something about this new man made her feel warm inside.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but was finding it hard to come up with an excuse.

"He had a bit of a cold, the other day." Walker covered for him.

"Barely came out your room yesterday. We were starting to get worried." Jean-Luc joined in, though why he didn't know.

"Thanks for your concern Johnny, but the way your talking you'd think I was your little boy or something."

"He's growing up so fast, Johnny," Walker sniffed. Everyone laughed. "Eaten yet?"

"Yeah, Downey gave me something in his office."

"Well then, how about helping me with the drinks?"

"I can mange that. What are you guys having?"

"Coffee, please." Beverly said.

"Make that two."

"Okay." Jean-Luc joined Walker in the kitchen. "Now do you mind telling me what the hell happened?"

"Well," Walker put the kettle on, "she woke up while Jack was in the shower. We had short chat, I found out her name, age, and she's a first year med. student, and I told her how she got here, don't worry I didn't give her all the details. Then Jack came out of the shower. There were introductions. More chatting. I went to get drinks; before I was finished he'd asked her to it." Then guiltily, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, it's nothing, just a small social event."

As they brought the drinks into the other room Walker asked, "What did Downey want?"

"He had two things he wanted to talk to me about. One before lunch, and one after. The first was about an offer. At the end of this Semester I'm going to the First Officer of the _Stargazer_."

"Congratulations!"

Jean-Luc smiled. "The second was a five hour lecture on behaviour."

"What?" Jack laughed. "You? But you've never done anything that would deserve a lecture. Well a lecture that long."

Jean-Luc looked down into his drink. "A source had told him I got involved in a fight the other night."

Beverly went red. "I'm so sorry. It seems I've caused more trouble than I'm worth."

"Don't be silly." Jean-Luc said. "Once I told some of the details about what happened, he apologised for taking up so much of my time. I only got to talk when he was finished."

"Just your luck, eh Johnny?"

"Yeah Jack, just my luck."

Ten months later

"Johnny, can I ask you something?" Jack asked after giving him his tea.

"Sure Jack, go ahead."

"How do break up with someone nicely?"

"What?"

"I want to stay friends with Beverly, but…"

"But?"

"But I don't think she's the one you know?"

"I know what you mean, but what makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It just feels different."

"Different to Lily?"

Jack winced at the name. "Yeah."

"Lily was using you. She dragged you along with her wherever she went. Made you do what she wanted you to do. Beverly talks to you. You're both taking things slowly, responsibly. You're not rushing each other, forcing the other to do thing they don't want to do. Of course it would be different."

"When I think of Lily I get this feeling spread through my whole body. I feel so …" Jean-Luc recognised the look as lust. "With Beverly it's just a warm feeling in my chest." He rubbed his hand over his chest.

"Your feelings for Lily are full of lust. So what're your feelings for Beverly called?"

Jack remained quiet, deep in thought. "Thanks Johnny, I think I was about to make a big mistake."

'_I think I just did.' _Jean-Luc thought to himself.

One and a half years later

Walker made his way to the best man. "How are you holding up?"

"I was just forced to watch the marriage of my best friend and the woman I've loved since I lay my eyes on her." He turned drunkenly to face him. "Great, you?"

"How many of those have you had Johnny?"

"Eight." He swang back the rest in his glass. "Make that nine."

"Sorry Johnny this is all my fault."

"No it's not. Jack wanted to break up with her; I talked him out of it. It's my own fault I let her slip through my fingers." He gave Walker a weak smile.

Chinking of glass could be heard at the main table. Everyone turned to look at the happy couple Jack was standing up about to announce something.

"I know all the speeches are over, but," he looked down at Beverly by his side and his smile widened still, "I'd like to make an announcement. My beautiful wife has just told me wonderful news. We're going to have a baby."

Cheers erupted all over the hall in congratulations. A THUD could be heard at the bar as Jean-Luc head-butted it, resting his head there.

"I'm so sorry Johnny," Walker whispered next to him.

Jean-Luc could actually feel his heart breaking.

* * *

"Does Beverly know?"

"That she was a rebound?" He looked down at his hands. "No. We never had the guts to tell her." He met Deanna's eyes. "Would you?"

Deanna could sense the turmoil, and regret that was running through the Captain. She didn't know what to do or say that would lighten his burned

After she remain silent a while Jean-Luc cleared his throat and stood.

"Well I believe we both have duties to perform." He declared, indicating that he was leaving, and that should do the same.

"Right, sir." She replied standing also. Then following him through the door, they both headed to the bridge.

* * *

Well it took a while but it's all finished. High free, too. Please stay tune for the future chapters to come.

A quick thanks to all who have reviewed the last chapter: Angelgirls, Kaytee33 and NikNik4. Thanks guys (or girls, you know what I mean!)


	8. Chapter7 He's Back

Disclaimer- starlight, star bright, if your interested in this look on the 1st page.

A/N- Sorry, back to school and all that jazz, so finding it difficult to find time to write this, and of course a little writers block, but here we go. Enjoy!

**

* * *

"I'm Back." Terminator Arnold Schwarzenegger ****He's Back**

It wasn't until 2000 hours that finally Beverly had the time to call Joey and Lance.

"Bev, how are you so sure of it actually being him?" asked Lance straight off.

"We were all close, but as you know we were closer."

"But, for me it was like just like a feeling, how do you _know_ it's him?" questioned Joey.

"For you it was the feeling, for me I had a clod shiver and could almost hear his voice. And … I think I saw him on the planet."

"You saw him?" They both said in unison.

"I think so," she mumbled so softly they could hardly hear it, and turned her head to look off screen.

They were in shock. She had seen him; she'd seen Jason. The man who had caused her so much grief already in her life, and she was taking it better than them. They, who had been looking forward to seeing him again, until they became informed of the truth about his history.

"What are we going to do?" said Joey finally breaking the silence.

"The only thing we can do; wait for him to make the first move."

"I don't like feeling helpless. Waiting for him to make the first move gives him the upper hand. I don't like that!" Lance exasperated; this situation was making him very frustrated.

"Get use to it. Jason never enters something unless he knows he'll have an upper hand. Trust me." Beverly answered with a grim face. Her expression showed that she had been at the receiving end of Jason's handy work before.

"Sorry Beverly. I … I … I don't know. I still find it hard to believe… all the things he did." Lance tried to articulate.

"It's okay Lance. I know it's hard. You didn't quite know him like I did."

"Well, it's late and _someone's_," he emphasised the word, "given me the graveyard shift. I'm going to get some rest. Goodnight Bev." Joey said.

"I should get going too. Work to do, believe it or not."

"You, Lance, working? Things have a lot haven't they?" Beverly joked.

Lance gave her a weak smile. "Ha ha ha. Goodnight Beverly. Talk to you soon"

"Goodnight guys." She said this just after Jean-Luc walked in the door.

After the transmission ended he looked at her. "Sorry, did you cut it short because of me?"

"No. We'd finished." Beverly said getting up and going to him.

Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around and softly asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled against his chest, "considering …"

"Considering all you've been through." Jean-Luc finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Well, missy." Jean-Luc pulled her back to look at her. "Lets get you fed and to bed. Tomorrow is new day."

"Hopefully without any nasty surprises."

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC>

It was mid-day and it seemed that it was going to be uneventful. But it just wasn't to be.

"Sir," came the nervous voice of the Ensign at the Opts, "there's a ship, a shuttle craft, departing from the planet's atmosphere."

"On screen." Will called, casting an anxious look towards Jean-Luc and Deanna.

A small shuttle appeared, it had an unusual look to it. Jean-Luc stood, moving to the centre of the bridge.

"Notify the other vessel of this shuttle, if they don't already know. Tell them not to hail it, yet." Jean-Luc paused as if still considering what to do.

"She'll want to know, sir," Deanna answered his unasked question.

Jean-Luc nodded, tapping his comm. badge. "Dr Crusher to Bridge."

"Do I want to know?" came Beverly's voice.

"You'll have to come here and make that choice for yourself." Answered Jean-Luc.

"Okay, I'm on my way." The communication ended.

"Hail the shuttle." Soon they were face to face with a man with dark eyes that were unreadable, his hair was fair, and a brown blond, and you couldn't tell how tall he was because of the screen position. To Jean-Luc, the face was all too familiar.

"We met again." His voice had no fear, no respect, just a cocky arrogance to it.

Deanna could sense the Captain's struggle to keep his emotion it check.

"It would appear so." Jean-Luc calmly answered. "Been a long time Jason," Jean-Luc discreetly rubbed his nose.

Jason laughed. "Just glade there's more distance between us this time Jean-Luc," he ran a hand across his jaw.

"You know my name?" Jean-Luc was surprised.

"You know mine."

"I think I have a more valid reason for knowing it. How did you get my name?"

"Let's just say, I have my sources." An evil smile spread across his face. "I think it would be safe to say, we both know who I'm looking for." Then as if on cue the turbo lift doors opened and Beverly entered the bridge. "Right on time. Beverly…it…it's good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same."

"No you don't. I think things would be better if I could talk to you in person. On the planet." He looked down at his panel, before he addressed the ship again. "I'm feeding you the coordinates now." Then he noticed the look on their faces, he gave a little chuckle. "Lover-boy there can come too, I'm also sending the coordinates to the _Jolly Rodger_. I would like to see the others too. Let's say tomorrow, noon by the Reckit II coordinates' time?"

"Sounds alright," Beverly replied in a rather soft voice.

"Great," he gave her a winning smile. "I'll talk to the others, and see you tomorrow?"

Beverly just nodded. She went numb just looking at him.

His smile widened, and communication was broken.

"Lover-boy?" said Will raising one eyebrow. "Why would he say that? You guys only just got together."

"I'd say his source keeps him updated," replied Jean-Luc.

Beverly just shrugged. "He seems to have lots of sources and enjoys belittling people."

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC>

At 1400 Enterprise time it was nearing noon at the assigned place, and Beverly and Jean-Luc were heading towards the transporter room.

"Nervous?" Jean-Luc asked in the turbo lift.

"A little bit. You?"

"Not too much."

"But a little?"

"The last time I saw him I'd just punched him in the jaw, and the next day my nose was the size of a small plumb." Taking a deep breath he continued, "Why should I be nervous?"

Beverly gave a soft laugh at his joke. She was very happy that Jean-Luc would be by her side when she saw Jason face to face again.

They turned and entered transporter room 4. There was just the Ensign at their post. They went and stood on the transport pad.

"All ready?" Jean-Luc asked. The Ensign gave a nod. "Energise."

Soon they both found themselves in a small clearing of the dense jungle like atmosphere of the planet.

Already in the clearing was Lance and Joey. They walked up to them.

Lance extended his hand to Jean-Luc; "Nice to met you in person."

"Pleasure is mine, Lance." Jean-Luc accepted the hand warmly.

"Definitely a polite one. He gets a pass from me," Joey muttered to Beverly before he shook Jean-Luc's hand.

Jean-Luc didn't quite hear what he had said but it had made Beverly laugh, and then the fifth person joined the group.

"It's nice to hear the sound of your laughter again Beverly." They all spun around to see who had spoken. It was Jason.

"Jason," Beverly exclaimed. Although she was expecting him, she couldn't help but be taken by surprise and she was immediately filled with fear. Jean-Luc worked his hand into hers and gave her it reassuring squeeze.

"It's been a long time," Lance said stepping forward. Blocking Jason's view of Beverly.

"Too long, my old friend." Jason responded moving to meet him and shake his hand. Smiling as if nothing had happened. "Far too long."

Joey struggled to keep tongue in cheek, but managed a half smile and shook his hand as well.

"Jean-Luc," he offered his hand. Reluctantly Jean-Luc took his hand and they both had a tight hold on each other's hand. It being, a small show of force by both men.

"Beverly," he extended his arms as if expecting a hug. The other three men gave him look of pure horror that he could expect something like that from Beverly.

Beverly just offered her hand for shaking instead. "I'm not ready for that sort of … let's say, physical contact, … or rather, we're not at that level of friendship."

Quickly recovering from his initial surprise, he took her hand, but instead of shaking it he planted a light kiss on the back of it. Jean-Luc clenched his jaw at the man's audacity. Joey and Lance simultaneously gasped in disbelief. As his lips made contact with her hand, Beverly had to suppress her visible shudder.

Standing in front of them all Jason said, "Twenty-five years can change people a lot. I'm glade our friendship has lasted all this time."

Keeping a tight hold onto Beverly's hand Jean-Luc answered, "I don't know if 'friendship' is the word I'd use to describe my unchanged view of you."

Jason gave a small laugh. "I'm a very different person to who I was then. You never know, we might end up being friends Jean-Luc." He then gave them a convincing smile.

"I don't think that will be happening."

"You'd have to give me a chance."

"That's why it wouldn't happen."

I don't know what you see in him Bev. He seems very unforgiving.

Jean-Luc looked at Beverly expecting her to tell him what Jason had said. But she only looked at him before responding, "Maybe because he's protective of me 'cause he loves me, not because he's afraid of what I'll say to people. And he won't say things behind people's back."

"Touché, I see." Jason looked to Lance and Joey for backup.

"Perhaps she has reasons to weary of the way a lover would treat her." Joey said defending Beverly.

"This seems to be more of a gang up," Jason replied, amazed by Joey's spite. Despite his surprise, you'd never had guessed this wasn't how he expected things to go. His mannerism made it out that he was in complete control of the situation. "I'm detecting a lot of negativity here." He gave an easy smile. "How about we meet again, two days from now? Think you could all use the cooling off time. Let's make it on my ship?"

"How about we make it the _Jolly Rodger_." Lance suggested. Lance knew Beverly, or more like Jean-Luc, wouldn't agree to Jason's ship.

"Alright, that means I could see this ship your commanding Lance." Regardless of the way this could impact his plans, Jason kept up the 'happy-go-lucky' attitude. "Does that sound better?" He asked Jean-Luc knowing he was the reason for the change.

"We'll see." Then he and Beverly started to move away.

"Wait!" Jason called out. He then ran to a nearby tree and grabbed one of the strange white flowers. "I'm not who I use to be." He then withdrew a small knife from inside his boot. With the knife he pricked his finger, letting a drop of the blood land on the flower. "I trust you know what this does to the flower."

Beverly swallowed. 'What is he up to?' she thought.

He held out the flower. "To try and regain your trust." As Beverly took the flower, he gave a warm smile. "I hope to see you tomorrow."

Then he activated a badge on his shirt and he disappeared in a red beam.

"What's with the flower?" asked Lance.

Beverly was still staring at the flower in her hand so Jean-Luc answered for her. "It shows what his emotions or feelings are. All the time now."

"Not while we're on the planet though." Beverly spoke up.

"What?" asked all three of them simultaneously.

"That wasn't in your report," Jean-Luc exclaimed.

"I forgot to put that on it," Beverly confessed. "It was a very rushed report. I was about to put it on it, but decided to put it on the follow up one."

"Well you should get that thing in to space to make sure not up to anything." Joey said. "He was right about one thing. He's definitely changed."

"In what sense?" Jean-Luc was confused; he'd only known him one way.

"He's more confident, self assured. Like he knows everything that is going to happen and almost as if he knows what we're suppose to be thinking." Lance answered. "Or was that just what I thought?"

"No, that's the best way to describe it." Beverly replied.

"Right," Jean-Luc stated, as a way of say 'it's time to go.'

Beverly understanding what he was saying, moved so she was next to him and said, "I guess I'll be seeing you guys in two days."

"At our place again. See you Bev." Lance replied with a small smile.

"Till then." Said Joey as his farewell.

Jean-Luc hit his com. badge, "Picard to _Enterprise_. Two to beam up. Energise."

Then Beverly and Jean-Luc disappeared in a blue beam.

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC>

When Jason arrived back on his ship he walked up to his timer. Picking up a cup he said, "This should be about enough time." Scooping sand into the cup his put it through the hourglass.

By the time the sand was all the way through Jason he made the changes to his plan and Beverly and Jean-Luc were about to beam back to the Enterprise.

"Perfect," he whispered to himself.

* * *

To find out what Jason's up to you'll just have to wait. (hehehehehe) Please review! 

And the worst part my life is becoming a sence from a soapy! With a nice wierd love triangle (or a strange situaton anyway!).A quick summary, like I promised someone; there's this guy (OMG no way! lol) and I like him and I heard from a source that he likes me too. Should be simple right? not for me! There's this other guy we catch the train to school but get off at different stops and he's a year older than me. We've been crushing on and off since we like first freakin met! And we had the chance to date last year but he choose study over me. I got mad and started liking guy 1 once I got over him, but I get this call from him now we're on holidays saying let's get together and do something. I tell my issue with guy 2 to (surprise, surprise) guy 3. Not naming guy 1, guy 3 starts act all like lets make guy 2 jealous by pretending we're together! But he's seems to want it a little too much. You know what I mean? too top things off with guy 3 my grandparents came over when wehe was over to talk and my Opa gavehim a fuuny look then sadi "your boyfriend?" OMG! I almost died of embarassment! Any way so to put it another way: I like one guy, Have a history with another, and old friend is thinking of me in new way and my Opa think so tooo!

To top all that off I'm reaching the end of High School Education! So please forgive me if i take forever to up date! My life is becoming too dramtic! Aahhhhh!


	9. Chapter8 The Captain's Ready Room

Disclaimer- sure I own them. Look up in the sky pigs are flying!

A/N- Okay, I'll admit this took a heck of a long time to update! And please accept my most sincere apology for that, but this just away from me! The drama as outlined in the previous chapter and then it's almost time for our presentation ball and there is all the stuff for all that. Not to mention some teachers don't quite realise there are other things students like to do aside from HOMEWORK! But enough of my complaining (they're excuses not reasons) and on with the story, right? Well please enjoy!

**

* * *

**  
"When I took a chance, thought you'd understand" Love Don't Cost A Thing- Jennifer Lopez

* * *

**Captain's Ready Room**

Beverly knew Jean-Luc didn't want her to go to the _Jolly Rodger_, and some how she managed to avoid that topic all night and most of the following morning. But she wanted to go, for some reason she wanted to know what Jason had to say. Time was disappearing fast. Beverly wanted to confront Jean-Luc before tomorrow.

"Beverly!" Some called behind her. Beverly turned to answer the person who called her. She saw Deanna rushing along the corridor to catch up with her.

"What is it Deanna?" Beverly didn't want to rude but she needed to see Jean-Luc.

"I was hoping to we could have lunch. And a little chat."

'_I suppose I _could_ talk to Jean-Luc later_,' she thought to herself. "Yeah, sounds good." She smiled and followed her friend to Ten-Forward.

Deanna found a quiet little corner for the two of them to be able to have a chat. After giving their orders to the waiter, Beverly turned to Deanna. 

"So, what's on your mind?"

"I've just been a little … confused lately."

"About?"

"About parts of your … past."

Beverly gave a sigh and sat back in her chair and tilled her head back. Taking a deep breath, she brought her head back and looked at the woman opposite her. "What has got you confused?"

"How could you from Jason to Jack?"

"What?" Beverly couldn't help but give a little laugh at this.

"You went from your relationship with Jason to the one with Jack. Several years in between, yes. But how could you trust someone you hardly knew?"

"There was someone in between. He really helped me get over what happened in my past, and understand I could have another man in my life. He could've been that man … but fate stood in the way." Beverly now had a distant look in her eyes, and Deanna thought she saw them go misty.

The waiter returned with their meals, and drinks.

Snapping out of her daze, Beverly offered the man a smile and said her thanks.

"Bev, who was he?"

"Ensign Anthony Oracy. Tony was amazing. Hardly older than 24 and he was so considerate, and mature. Not like others his age."

"What do you mean?"

"Like when we first met. He just wanted me to feel comfortable, even if that meant staying away from me."

* * *

Beverly was walking slowly around the new grounds. She could tell she'd get lost easily in this big place. The Academy grounds were so big, how was she supposed to know her way around? A group of male cadets walked past and she gave an involuntarily shudder. 

A little while later, still wondering around the grounds she was approached by one of the men. As he got closer she gave a quick look around to make sure they weren't alone. There was a group of people not too far away so she relaxed a little. Just a little.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" The young man asked.

Trying not to panic Beverly replied, " I'm alright, thank-you."

"It's just you seem a little lost. Do you mind if I ask where you are going?"

"No, I'm okay. Just on my way to reception." She replied the dread slowly rising in her.

"So am I, would you like to walk together?" He was trying to be helpful but his words were only filling her with more fear.

"Why not?" She answered too afraid to try and escape now.

The walk to reception was very quite and Beverly couldn't help but keep looking too see if there were other people around. When they finally arrived, the young man noticed the relief that entered her face.

He discovered that she was in need of a place to stay, but didn't want to cause her more grief by offering a place. He wasn't stupid or blind; he could tell his presence was making her feel edgy.

Beverly left, to go where he didn't know, and didn't get a chance to worry about that, because the lady at the desk was ready for him. "Hello Tony, what can I do for you today?"

The next day Beverly returned to reception to see if there were any places she could move into.

"Hello again," came the warm welcome from the lady behind the desk.

"Hi. Just came to see if there was anywhere for me yet?" Beverly asked.

"You're in luck. There was a response not 5 minuets after you left. Meeting all the requirements you asked for. And also looks like it'll be in a great spot for your lectures."

"Really? That's fantastic!" Beverly exclaimed.

"I'll give you the address and you can go meet up with the other girl. She wanted to become acquainted with you before you move in." The lady handed her a piece of paper with a name and address on it.

"Amy Oracy," Beverly read.

"Nice girl she is. She'll be entering her first year at the Academy too."

Beverly offered the lady another smile and thanked her again before she left to meet her future flatmate.

Beverly reached the address on the paper; she looked down at the paper double-checking it was the right place. Which it was. She took a deep breath and exhaled, before knocking on the door.

There was some noise behind the door before it was opened and Beverly found herself face to face with Any Oracy. Amy would have been about the same age as Beverly, and a little bit shorter than her, with dark brown hair, and eyes that were a beautiful hazel.

"Hi, you must be Beverly Howard?" She asked, vivaciously.

"Yes, and you must be Amy," Beverly answered, feeling her lightness becoming contagious.

"That's me. Why don't you come on in. I mean no point in you getting to know the corridor, you'll be living inside not out here."

The girls got along like a house on fire. They soon were best of friends, and Amy really helped Beverly fit in with her new life.

One night about a year after they moved in to the place Amy's older brother decided to come visit.

"I hope you don't mind Bev but my brother is coming over for dinner. I couldn't refuse, he's kind of responsible for this entire set up," Amy tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Beverly asked, confused.

"He got me this flat, organised the meeting with you and nearly everything to get us started and off our feet." She explained.

"Wow, how nice of him. I guess I owe him a thanks too then."

"Yeah. Listen he'll be hear soon, and not to be picky but I think we need to clean this place up a bit, or at least make it more presentable."

After looking around at their place, which had become a bit of pigsty recently, Beverly agreed and they began the quickest clean up in their history.

Amy had just closed the door to the cupboard putting the last thing away, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Beverly called over her shoulder, leaving her cooking temporarily. When she opened the door she found herself face-to-face with the man who had gone with her to reception. Beverly froze.

"Hi," came the reply of the young man standing in the doorway.

"Tony," cried Amy rushing past Beverly, leaping into her brother's arms and a big hug.

His laugh was deep and friendly, "Hey sis, I'll take it you like the place." He laughed.

"You could say that," she laughed as well. "Come in, come in." Amy had led Tony into the lounge room, before Beverly snapped out of her initial shock and finally closed the door.

"Well either your new roommate is a neat-freak or you managed to pull off another great clean up," Tony commented taking a seat on the couch.

"Aren't you nice," Amy joked. Suddenly she remembered Beverly was there. "Where are my manners?"

"God only knows," Tony laughed.

Ignoring her brother's comment, she continued, "Bev this is my brother Anthony, AKA Tony. Tony this is my new flatmate Beverly Howard."

They shook hands politely. "It's a pleasure," he said warmly.

Beverly could only nod. She just couldn't find her voice.

"Can I get you a drink before we have one of Beverly's amazing meals?" Amy offered.

"I might grab a wine if it's going," Tony replied.

"Of course, I'll just get it now." Amy answered.

Finding her voice Beverly quickly muttered something about returning to her cooking.

Alone in their lounge room, Tony bit his lip. _'Maybe I came to visit too soon,'_ he thought.

In the kitchen Amy questioned Beverly, "What's the matter, cat got your tongue? You're being pretty quiet. I thought it would be a struggle to shut you up tonight."

Beverly just shrugged. "I'm not in a very talkative mood, that's all."

"You were about 20 minuets ago," Amy commented.

Another shrug of the shoulders, and Beverly turned back to her cooking.

Amy gave her friend a confused look before returning to the lounge room and her brother.

"There you go. Sorry about Bev, she's just …"

"A little uncomfortable around guys? Yeah I gathered that." Tony finished for her.

"How could you? You've been here less than 5 minuets?"

"We had a little run in her first day at the campus. I picked it up then."

"What?" Amy looked at her brother in a new light. Suddenly she put it together. "You knew she was looking for a place to stay. That's why you gave me this place, your old place. This is making a lot more sense now." She lowered her voice as she moved closer to her brother. A big smile now painted on her face, "You fancy her, bad, don't you?"

"No, no, no." he quickly stammered. "It's not like that at all."

"Bull."

"No, really." His voice was soft now not wanting Beverly to over hear this. "I figured it out when she first arrived, she must have had a bad experience with someone in the past. When I offered to help her the first day she looked at me petrified, like I was gonna attack her or something. I called in a favour in with Lucy at reception and found out what she was looking for and that's when I got everything organised for you. But I think I came to visit too soon."

"But why? I know you Tony; you don't go this far out your way for anybody. Well anybody you don't know."

"I really want to help her."

" 'Cause you fancy her."

"Bull," he said a little loudly.

"It's not bull, why else would you do it?" she asked returning to the quiet voice.

"This way I could kill two birds with one stone. Help her and get mum off my back about you!"

'_Bull,'_ Amy thought to herself, but didn't want to continue arguing with Tony about this all night. Getting up Amy moved back to her chair opposite him.

"Dinner's ready," Beverly called from the kitchen.

Dinner remained a fairly quiet evening; Beverly became a little more talkative as the night went on. Eventually it all came to an end when Tony had to head back home for the night.

The next day Amy couldn't help thinking about what Tony had said the previous night about Beverly and what she's like around new guys. It started to really bother her, until she couldn't take it any longer.

When Beverly returned from her only lecture for the day, she found Amy sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Uh-oh," Beverly said not being able hide the humour from her voice, "what is it now? I haven't seen you like this since we got busted for having an all nighter the night before the semester exam."

"It's nothing serious like that," Amy smiled.

"Good. Then what's bothering you?"

"You."

"What?"

"Why are you so funny around new guys. It's not like it's anybody it's just around new guys. Then once you know them better you still take some time to really be yourself."

"This is because of last night isn't it?" Beverly asked feeling a bit protective.

"No, it just made things more obvious to me." Amy tried to reason. "You haven't dated anyone in all your time here, when there is at least 2 guys in each of your lectures that would love to got out with you. Even if you're not straight I can think of at least 3 chicks who are interested."

Beverly looked at her shocked. "First of all, I'm straight. And secondly, what difference does it make whether or not I'm seeing someone?" Beverly was starting to get upset about this now, "Sorry if I'm not rushing off to get with the next good-looking guy to cross my path. What difference does it make if I start seeing someone or am waiting for a nice guy to turn up? Frankly this is none of your business, so just leave me alone about it. Alright?"

Beverly stormed out of the room and headed to her bedroom. Amy was left there staring after her. She had obviously hit tender spot with this.

After a while Amy ventured to Beverly's door. Knocking softly she called, "Bev?" Slowly opening the door, she looked around saw Beverly at the desk.

Hearing the door open Beverly quickly closed the file of photos she'd been looking at. But Amy had seen that they were photos.

"Bev, I'm sorry it's really none of my business. It was unfair of me to attack you like that."

"No, I'm sorry for snapping. I've just had ... I've had bad experiences, that's all." Beverly looked down at the floor, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's alright Bev," Amy sympathised moving next to Bev seeing that it obviously was something really bad. Amy took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You don't have to explain."

Beverly squeezed her back in a gesture of gratitude.

Slowly over a span of two year Beverly and Tony became good friends, never hinting at anything more, despite Amy's continual pushing.

One day Tony decided to try and see if he met the criteria for dating Beverly, instead he discovered a lot more about Beverly than he ever thought he would.

"Bev," he started turning to look at her, "I want to ask you something."

"Sure Tony, what is it?"

He took a deep breath, he was feeling incredibly nervous about this. "Bev, have you every thought about … well that is, would you consider me … um. Gee I'm really stuffing this up!"

"What is it Tony?" Beverly was awfully confused by his nervousness.

Taking both her hands in his, he said, "I'm trying to ask if there could ever be an us. You and me, a couple?"

"Tony, I don't know," she replied taking her hands out of his and turning to face the other way.

"Why? I meet all the things you told Amy you're looking for in someone. Why not me?"

"Just because," was the only response she gave.

"Don't do this. Don't shut me out, Beverly. I care about you. And I don't want you shutting out every guy who dares care about you. Talk to me, please."

"I can't," she cried softly. "I can't tell you about what he did."

Tony turned her to face him. He took her face into his hands and wiped away the tears that had started to fall down her checks. "Why not?" he gently asked.

"You'll think less of me," came her soft reply.

"No I won't. What ever it is, it won't change how I feel for you Beverly." He looked into her eyes and whispered, "I promise."

"From the age of 14 I was forced, by a boy I thought a friend, to do things I was no ready for." She let out a soft sob. "And … and." She was finding it difficult to say the last part. So she very softly whispered her inner most secret into his ear.

His eyes widened at the surprise at her confession. "That seems to be a good reason to … to shut people out, or be uneasy around new guys." Tony pulled her into a hug and held her tight to him, letting her know he was there for her.

"We're not all like that. Don't hold what he's done against all men. Beverly you deserve someone who isn't a jackass like that was. You deserve a man who will love you for everything about you. But for that to happen you're going to have to be willing to let him in. You're gonna have to let him through that barrier you've built around your heart."

"I don't know if I can."

"Please Beverly. Promise me you won't shut out every man who tries to love you, 'cause one day your soul mate is going to come for you and if you're in your shell too deep he won't be able to get in and show you how wonderful love can be."

"Assuming I even have a soul mate," she replied weakly.

"Everyone does, it's just a matter of finding them. They may not be your lover, but they could be your soul mate."

Beverly couldn't help but laugh at this comment. "How can they be different people?"

"I've found my soul mate, Betty, but we've agreed that we don't work as lovers. She's not the love of my life or my dream woman, but I can't see my life without her in it." He tried to explain. But seeing her perplexed look he continued, "For example, the love I have for Amy is strong and nothing will change that, while the feelings I have for someone, like you, although they may be equally as strong they don't effect the same way I feel for my sister. That's how this works. The way you feel about one of them doesn't affect the way you feel about the others."

"I still don't think I'm following you on this one Tony."

"One day you will. What about my offer? Will we give us a go?" He looked at her hopefully.

She let a smile work it's way on to her face. "I'd like that. I'd like it a lot."

Two weeks later, Beverly rushing into her flat holding two envelopes in her hand. Waving them excitedly over her head she called out, "They're here! Amy they're here!"

She was quickly joined buy her flatmate and boyfriend in the hallway. Taking both of the envelopes out of her hand, Tony held them teasingly just out their reach as he made his way to the lounge.

"Tony you big bully hand them over!" and "Give them back!" Beverly and Amy cried in vain. He just continued to laugh at their desperate attempts to get their acceptance/ rejection letters off him.

Exasperated Beverly just gave him a bitter look before saying, "Oh, did I forget to mention that I ran into Admiral Downey on my way home? He said he thought I'd be seeing you sooner than him so he gave me this." She then produced a letter from her back pocket, and held it tightly away from Tony.

"That's not fair! That has my future in it!" he cried outraged.

"And that ours!" Amy called back.

"Okay, let's do a swap."

"On the count of three. One… two… three"

Quickly all of them got their letters and tore them open. Quietly they all read about what their future held for them.

Amy was the first to saying anything, giving out a cry of victory. "Yes! I got into Command course. I got into Command course." And started to do a little dance to her made up tune. "Bev?" She looked at her questioningly.

Beverly looked up with a big grin on her face, "Medical" She said before she joined Amy doing a little happy dance. Once the girls got over their excitement they turned to Tony expectantly.

He gave a weak grin, "_Belkin_" he said not enthusiastically. "Not what I hoped for, but better than a desk job at Command."

"Wait isn't that the ship that's headed for the Omega Quadrant?" Amy asked concerned.

Tony just shrugged nonchalantly. "I think all this calls for a celebration."

Following the end of year break, Beverly and Tony remained in contact. Despite the growing distance between them their relationship still remained strong.

It had been nearly a week since Beverly had last heard from Tony and she was starting to get worried. She returned home that night hoping to find a message from him. Instead she found Amy crying on the couch.

Beverly felt like something had been stabbed into the pit of her stomach. "It's Tony isn't it?" She asked in a small voice.

Amy looked up and gave a weak nod before she burst into more tears. Beverly quickly rushed to her side and comforted her friend, while tears of her own streamed down her checks.

Once they had calmed down Amy was able to explain what had happened.

"There was a problem with the Worp Core. You know how I never was any good at Engineering, so I can't give you details. But whoever was going in to stop it wasn't coming back out. So naturally all of them volunteered, Tony too, and they couldn't all do it. They couldn't decide on who was best to go in, so they decide to do it in the fairest possible way they'd 'draw a name out of a hat'. They all wrote their name and put it in. Tony's name came out.

"Just before the problem, Starfleet realised the whole mission they were on was a suicide mission and was calling it off." A sob broke from Amy as she got to the end. "He was on his way home!" She cried in anguish.

Beverly just held her sobbing friend in shock. He was on his way back to them when he was taken from them.

* * *

"Jason taught me a lot in our time together. He was the man of my dreams. Jack was the love of my life …"

"And the Captain is your soul mate," Deanna finished for her.

Beverly looked Deanna in the eye replying, "Yes, he is." Taking one last shaky breath she finished, "Then on the night of our anniversary I went out to a pub for a drink, by myself. That's where I met up with Jason again."

"And then the Captain walked into your life," Deanna said. "The closing of one chapter leading to the opening of another."

Beverly let out a soft chuckle. "Almost ironic."

"Almost," Deanna agreed.

"Well, thank you for a nice lunch Deanna, but have to return to duty for now."

"Are you joining them tomorrow?" Deanna quickly asked before Beverly left.

"I don't know. Maybe." She replied before leaving 10 Forward.

The next day came and Beverly still hadn't found the appropriate time to ask Jean-Luc about the visit.

It was now or never for Beverly as she made her way to the bridge. The doors opened and she saw him sitting in his chair at the centre of the bridge.

Clearing her throat she made her presence known. "Sir, may I have a word with you in your Ready Room?"

"Of course," he said gesturing with his hand for her to lead the way.

Once the doors had closed behind them Jean-Luc ask, "You want to go the meeting today, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied softly putting her hands in her lab-coat pockets.

He let out a big sigh as he leaned against the front of his desk. "I don't want you to go," he said in a small voice, not at all like the normal of Captain Picard.

Beverly moved closer to him and gently pushed, "But I would like to go. I can't explain it but for some reason I feel like I need to hear what he has to say. It's not that I owe it to him, I don't _owe_ him anything, but I _want_ to know what he could possible have to say."

"I don't trust him!" Jean-Luc suddenly said banging his hand on the desk and walking to the window. Here he rested his head against the cool surface of the window to regain control of his emotions.

Beverly came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his mid-section. "I'm not asking you to. Just trust me, I know Joey is going to keep a safe eye me the whole time. Please." She whispered into his ear, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you really need my permission?"

"No, but I'd feel better with it."

Sighing he rested his head on the window eyes closed, again.

"Open your eyes," Beverly whispered. Slowly Jean-Luc obliged. "Look, I'll be right there," the _Jolly Rodger_ was visible from where they where. "You can keep a lock on me the whole time. If at any point you change your mind you can beam me back."

Jean-Luc turned to look at her, "I still don't know about this. Something doesn't feel right."

"I'm going," Beverly stated.

"I know. I knew as soon as he suggested it that you would agree. It doesn't change how I feel about it."

"I know." Beverly gently brushed her lips with his.

"Please be careful. Don't let the two of you be alone at any point," Jean-Luc begged.

"I won't," Beverly agreed. "I will have to be leaving soon."

"I know," Jean-Luc replied, but he didn't move his hands from hers. Instead he moved closer to deepen their kiss.

Beverly broke the kiss by stepping back a little. "I need to get going," came her soft response. Stepping close again she rests her head on his. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"And I you," Jean-Luc replied. He felt her squeeze his hands before she let go of his left hand and retrieve something for her lab cloak. He felt the small object get placed in his hands and hers closing his hands around it. He looked at her confused.

"I know I'll be safe with you having this," Was the only response Beverly gave the quizzical look he gave her. She then turned and left the Captain's Ready Room.

Jean-Luc just remained there staring after her. He didn't know how long he had just stood there looking ahead without seeing.

Finally he snapped out of his daze and looked down at the gift Beverly had given him before leaving.

There in his hands was the flower Jason had given her. A sudden rage filled him like none he had ever known before. In this frustration he threw the small flower across the room it hitting the fish tank and it fell to the ground. There it remained.

Jean-Luc took a deep calming breath. Once he regained his composure he returned to the bridge.

Livingston, the fish, swam to the bottom of the tank were he could see a flower on the floor changing colour …

* * *

A/N- things are almost normal you could say. Nowhere near the same drama as last time, (one changed his mind, another FINALLY got the hint of being ignored and the third, well still confused) but there may be a delay for an update anyway. Sorry! Hopefully this one was worth the wait. Was it? Let me know. Please! (Make my day) 


	10. Chapter9 Falling Into Old Habits

Disclaimer- let's not get too repetitive, the stuff that could be here is at the beginning.

A/N- I know what you're thinking … FINALLY! I know I am. Thanks for taking the time to read this and I really hope it's still living up to what I started with. In this there are few talks about angsty/ bad things, but I kept as clean as I could and still portray the story how I wanted it to. Hopefully it's ok.

I've got most of the next few planed out and with any luck it will just flow out of my imagination and onto either the screen or the book (which gets typed up). Fingers crossed. Thanks again for reading and hope to hear from you.

* * *

"It's all just a little bit of history repeating." History Repeating -Shirley Bassey

* * *

**Falling Into Old Habits**

* * *

Joey and Lance were both there to greet a man they were growing to hate onto their ship. But then again he was there old friend, a friend they had grown up with. 

Deep down part of Lance wanted to believe that things could be resolved and they could talk and joke around like they did when they were younger. But another part of him knew that it wouldn't happen. Too much had happened for things to be like they had been.

While Joey knew that the boy they grew up with had disappeared, a long time ago. All that was left of that Jason was the happy memories they had from when they were young teenagers. But that's all.

"Sirs," called the young man at his post, "he's ready."

"Okay, bring him aboard," replied Lance.

Slowly the figure of Jason came into view, until his lively form was standing before them.

"Guys," he greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," came the slow response of Lance. Joey could only smile.

Jason gave a rueful smile before speaking again, "Let's just make today about the old days, hey? I know what I did was unforgivable, but please let's remember a better age."

"We'll do our best," answered Joey.

Coming down from the transport platform, Jason moved to put his arm around Lance in a friendly manner. "Why don't you show me around? This whole thing's run by you two?"

"Yup," they replied.

"Well, then it's a miracle it's in one piece," he laughed easily. The other two joining him in a chuckle, allowing themselves to relax a little bit.

* * *

The three old comrades went on the brief tour of the ship, and at the end they fond themselves in Lance's office.

"Quite a nifty little ship you've got here," Jason commented as he took a seat at the table, after they all got drinks.

"_Little_?" asked Joey, a small smile in the corner of his mouth, as he sat in the chair adjacent to Jason.

"It's just an expression," he replied with a small laugh.

"Sure," Lance sarcastically replied, joining them.

Before Jason could give a retort a call came over the system, _"Engineering to First Officer Bentley."_

Casting an apologetic look to his companions Joey replied, "Bentley here."

"_Sir, we are experiencing some problems with the warp modulator and a few other minor systems, but … we can't find a cause and/or solution to the problems."_

Sighing Joey replied, "Alright Bourne, I'll be there shortly. I'm on my way now." And he broke the link. Addressing Lance and Jason he said, "Well duty calls. Hopefully I won't be too long."

"Hopefully," agreed Jason.

Lance gave an approving nod. Then Joey left.

"Hope they can figure it out," Jason said. "I hate the thought of anything happening to this ship of yours."

The look Jason gave him as he took a sip of his drink made Lance feel uneasy, and that his statement was less than sincere. Instead of calling him up on this, Lance just shook it off as a small feeling of paranoia about Jason.

When Jason's drink was replaced on the table, there was no sign of this previous expression.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between them. Placing his drink down again Jason cleared his throat.

"I'd like a favour," he said.

"Which is?" Lance asked, a little amused at the statement.

"I would like _you_, to do something for _me_," he paused for a theatrical effect, and put emphasis on '_you_' and '_me_'.

"What would that be?"

"I want you to help me get a moment alone with Beverly."

"What?" Lance asked outraged.

Continuing with his calm tone as if it were the most natural thing to ask, "I want some one-to-one time with Beverly."

"No, forget it. Especially now, knowing what you've done in the past."

"And your slate is clean?" he accused.

"Sorry?"

"When we were still new, and the events of the Aurelia mission." Jason replied jogging Lance's memory. "The choices and actions you did there."

"That was a long time ago," Lance couldn't keep the guilt from resurfacing at the thought of that particular mission.

"Maybe, but would Joey and the rest of this crew be able to respect you, take orders from you, knowing what you did then?"

"I think they'd be able to forgive me, and understand that I'm not the same foolish teenager anymore," Lance injected convincingly.

"So that's a no?"

"Yeah, that's a no," he replied forcefully. "I won't give you a chance to put Beverly through that sort of thing, again."

"So, you're allowed to have a second chance and redeem yourself, but I'm doomed to be cursed because of my past?"

"I stuffed up once," Lance spat bitterly. His voice was slowly starting to rise, and counted it off on his fingers. "Once. I made one stupid decision. Count them, one!"

"And you did the actions to follow through with it. How does that separate us?" Jason continued casually.

"I only did it once!" Lance almost shouted. Claming down and lowering his voice he continued, "_I_ didn't repeatedly beat, rape and degrade a person I claimed to care about. _That_ is were our circumstances differentiate."

"You're not willingly going to help me?" Jason continued.

"No, I'm not going to help you. Period."

"What if it wasn't a case of what's right and what's wrong, but more of what's one person's pain to the lives of an entire ship?"

"Pardon?"

"That little incident with your warp core isn't an accident. Your crew will be baffled about the cause, and how to reduce the effects of what happened, but that would be because I choose for that to happen. The amount of time it will take them to 'fix'," Jason even did hand gestures to indicate inverted commas, "the problem, will specifically depend on how long this chat for us will take." Pausing in his story Jason allowed an evil looking smile onto his face. "I could destroy you and your _little_ ship, _filled_ with your faithful crew, while I walk away unharmed, and unfazed."

"Is that a threat?" Lanced asked protectively.

As Jason nodded his head, Lance took a deep breath and rested his head in his hands. After taking a few calming breathes with his eyes closed, Lance raised his head to look at Jason.

"You're forcing me to choose between the safety of a friend who it took me over 25 years to find after you drove us apart, and the _lives_ of a crew who trust me with them?"

"When you put it that way, yeah. That's exactly what I'm asking you. And your answer is?" he asked expectantly.

Swallowing hard Lance couldn't stop the sound of Beverly's voice as she described what happened from entering his head…

"_He would always make sure we were completely alone," she'd softly confined in them. "A situation were he could ensure there were no interruptions. Then he would kiss me roughly, his hand sliding down my body possessively, often whispering harsh, and degrading things in my ear. Then he would undress himself slowly, and force me to do the same. If I didn't comply I would be hit. I didn't know any good or effective defence techniques, so I was powerless to stop it. He would pin me to the bed; his body above mine. And have his way with me." She paused in her story, and Lance could see her eyes were filled with unshed tears. The pain behind them resurfacing. "He raped me." A soft sob escaped her. Recovering quickly she finished, "Back then I was powerless. Not anymore though. Defence lessons at the Academy, classes with Worf, that won't happen again. I've taken out men bigger than him since. I know how to protect myself now."_

Anger like he had never known coursed through Lance at the thought of what Jason was asking him to do. There was also a streak of guilt at the choice he knew he would make. From a detached position it was a no-brainer, but he wasn't detached; this was personal. Putting his elbows on the table he buried his face in his hands.

Softly he whispered into his hands, "Please forgive me Beverly. I'm so sorry." Then crossing his arms on the table, he addressed the man opposite him. "What do you want me to do?"

An evil grin crossed Jason's face. "Give Joey the Beta shift, and disappear into the background when I give you a signal."

"That's it?" Lance thought that was a little too simple.

"Yeah. Actually," He reconsidered his position and came up with a better idea, "I'll take care of Joey. You just nick off when I give the signal."

"You'll 'take care of Joey'? What are you going to do?"

"That's for me to know, and you not to."

"Dammit, if I'm going to help you with this I want details. No yanking me around, I have a right to know what you are going to do."

"You're in a no-win situation. So you have no-rights. I don't have to tell you any details, except the ones you need to know." Jason had new cocky arrogance to him, and spoke very condescendingly to him. "And you know all you need to."

Despite his blood boiling with anger Lance managed to say, "What's the signal?"

"When I do this," and Jason gave a thumbs up.

"Subtle," Lance sarcastically replied. "Show you for the asshole you are."

"Sticks and stones, Lance."

"It would take more than that to kill the spawn of Satan."

Jason only continued to smile evilly at Lance. And Lance remained glaring at him till there was a noise at the door. Joey had returned.

Smiling apologetically he said, "Sorry about that. Hope I didn't miss anything."

"No, nothing exciting." Jason quickly answered. "Just reflecting on the Aurelia mission."

"Oh," Joey replied the smile disappearing.

"Yeah," added Lance, the guilt resurfacing with added sting.

Joey put a supportive hand on Lance's shoulder.

"Hey," he said to get Lance's attention. "We were young and foolish. It's a shame we lost Sam on it. But it gave us the much needed reality check. Helped us realise we aren't invincible."

"Thanks," Lance whispered. It was all he could muster.

"_Captain, Beverly has just come aboard."_

Ignoring the surprised look on Joey's face Lance said, "Send her up to my office."

"_Aye sir."_

"That's a surprise," Joey commented. "Didn't think she'd be able to talk Picard into letting her go."

"I'm sure she can be very persuasive with him," Jason muttered softly.

Shortly Beverly joined them. Greetings were exchanged and Beverly kept a distance between her and Jason.

"Drink?" Lance offered.

"No, I'm alright," answered Beverly.

"I know the real reason you came." Jason said getting to his feet. "The reason you put up with my presence right now." He let out a long sigh. "I know what I did was so terribly wrong and I can't apologise enough for the awful things I did. If we could become even the most distant of friends that would be an amazing thing. An amazing act of kindness." Another deep sigh, "but that's what I'm doing. Saying I'm sorry, and begging for some form of forgiveness."

Beverly didn't acknowledge what he said, but changed the topic. "Let's remember the good days."

The others seized the opportunity she gave them.

"What about the time when…

* * *

The group slipped into memories of pranks, adventures, and misadventures they'd had in there time spent together. Time was disappearing fast before there was another disturbance.

"_Engineering to First Officer Bentley."_

"Bentley here."

"_Sir, it's happened again. But this time it's not responding to the treatment we did earlier."_

Joey let out a cry of frustration. "Hang on I'll be there in a moment." The comm. link was broken. "Sorry. I've got to see if we can't prevent this ship from exploding on us for no apparent reason."

"No, go do what you have to," reasoned Jason.

Lance had an uneasy feeling, but nodded to Joey before he left.

* * *

It was just the three of them for a long time. Lance was now purposefully ignoring Jason giving him the thumbs up repeatedly.

Soon Lance could feel a tug on his bladder. That was one thing he couldn't ignore, but was doing his best to do so and keep it from both Jason and Beverly. Unsuccessfully.

"Lance," Beverly softly whispered to him. "You _can_ go to the toilet. I can manage a couple of minuets alone with him. Go it's right. I'm a tough girl, I can tie my own shoelaces and everything."

Lance chuckled at this. He still felt bad succumbing to Jason's wishes and leaving them together.

"Go," she urged.

"Alright," Lance conceded getting up and excusing himself to the restrooms.

An awkward silence descended upon the two of them. A cold chill ran through Beverly.

She looked up and he was staring at her. Something flickered in his eyes and fear swept through Beverly like she'd never felt before.

"Tell me."

He didn't elaborate. She knew what he was asking.

"Jason, you know I won't," Beverly tried to reason.

"I can and I will get it out of you." Jason stood and slowly made his way towards where Beverly was seated.

"Stop right there," Beverly warmed getting to her feet. "If you come any closer I'm gone. One word to the _Enterprise_ and I'm out of here." Beverly was slowly backing away from where Jason was. "I have no reason to think you won't make life hard for her too."

"I have a right to know my own daughter," He said continuing to advance towards Beverly.

"Don't make me fight you," Beverly warned.

Jason's only response was to snicker while he got closer. As he reached out to grab Beverly she countered with a punch to his jaw. Jason tumbled back in surprise, while Beverly quickly put more distance between the two of them.

In her haste Beverly knocked into a chair. She watched in shock as the chair fell at quarter speed that it normally would. She looked back at Jason who just grinned at her.

"Oh didn't you know about my new tricks? I can stop or slow down time at will," he asked with mock surprise, moving in on Beverly, again.

Frightened Beverly went to tap her comm. Badge. But it wasn't there.

"Trying to escape are we?" Jason asked revealing the badge in his hand. "Things aren't that simple, I'm afraid."

"Nothing you do will make me change my mind."

"I'm sure I can make you change your tune. Make you play to my own beat."

Again Jason moved towards her. This time Beverly landed a knee to his stomach winding him. But Jason just stood and smiled.

"There are other ways to get you to submit to me.";

'_Beverly!'_

Beverly spun around to try and see where the voice was coming from. There was only the two of them in the room. Jason's cruel laugh filled the room when he saw her confusion.

'_Beverly help me!'_

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Talking to the dead are we? Or just hearing voices?" Jason taunted.

'_In the winter we have to take special care of the roses.'_

"Nanna?"

'_Bev, don't trust him! It's a trick. Fight it!'_

"Jean-Luc?"

'_There's my little princess.'_

"Daddy?"

Slowly the voices grew, more and more filled her mind. They grew louder and louder. Jason's merciless laughter in the background.

He looked down at her huddled in the fetal position, in the corner.

'Pathetic," he thought. 'Weak. But best of all defenceless.'

He bent down and picked Beverly up and transported them both back to his ship in a red beam.

* * *

Back on the _Enterprise_.

"Ah, sir," nervously started the Lieutenant at ops.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" asked Jean-Luc.

"Sir, we've lost Dr Crusher's signal."

"What?!"

"It appears she is no longer on the _Jolly Rodger_."

Much to the gratitude of the Lieutenant Will joined him at the post and continued for him.

"Seems like she removed her badge and was then transported off the _Jolly Rodger_."

"To where?"

Will paused to look his CO in the eye before answering, "To the shuttle."

* * *

A/N- I know that it's been like forever and I hope it was worth it. Let me know. Also if I could get someone else to be like be my editor/ proof reader that would be nice. If you're interested please let me know and e-mail me. (You'd get to read me next chapter before anyone else too!)

Hopefully I shouldn't be too long with this next one. Spares are really good for writing!


	11. Chapter10 A Checked Past

Disclaimer- want to know more about the past? In the past I've covered the disclaimer.

A/N- I must start of by apologising for my lateness in this up-date, and its shortness. To be honest I thought I would have had it done sooner, but my muse decided to leave me for a while. Also this is just a covering chapter. Things I need to have said and explained I'm covering in this chapter and the next one. But please bear with me, I'll get there. Thanks for your patients, and hope to hear from you. If I take a long time to up-date then I will try (and most likely will) reply to any and all reviews I receive. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Help you? I don't even know who you are anymore." 'Fraser'- Kelsey Grammar (Fraser Crane)

* * *

**A Checked Past**

"Noooo!" Wesley Crusher cried snapping his eyes opened and breaking his meditation.

He sat still for a while catching his breath as the images still flashed across his

eyes. He couldn't get the horror out of his mind.

The sound of his mother's silent cries echoed in his mind. Nothing he did could erase the sound from his memory.

Getting up he tied to find a way to disprove what he'd just seen. All the things he tried only proved that it was happening and he could feel confusion, rage, and panic building in him.

'But how could someone from the quadrant have these abilities?' was the biggest question circling around his head.

"Wesley what is the matter?"

Wesley turned to see his mentor looking at hum concerned.

"I … I've discovered … There's a … I need to find out …It doesn't make sense ... But if it's … I need to go home," Wes said starting to put things in a bag.

"Why?" asked the confused Traveller. Wesley was talking in broken sentences, and wasn't making sense. "What's going on?"

"Someone is attacking my mother," Wesley answered stuffing a bag. "And I'm going to help her."

"You can't. We can't intervene. It goes against everything we stand for. It defies the rules.'

"He's like us!" Wesley shouted his frustration getting the better of him. "How can I sit back and ignore it when he's harming my mum? He's using mind techniques that no one in the quadrant knows! No one in the real universe does! How can I just look the other way? They won't be able to help her. I have to go. If I don't he will continue to torture her till she dies. And that will drive me crazy. She's my **mother**! I can't even do my basic meditation without hearing her cries, without seeing her pain. I have to go."

Wesley continued to rant but the Traveller was still on the first thing h said. _'He's like us...'_

"Could it be…?" he muttered to himself.

But Wesley had heard him.

"Could it be what? Do you know something?"

"Wes, do you know the name of the person attacking your mother?"

Wesley shook his head, but then closed his eyes. Withdrawing into himself, focusing internally. Pain flashed across his features. Sharply he opened his eyes.

"Jason. His … his name is Jason," he softy muttered.

The cries of his mother echoed around his mind. Her pleas for mercy landing on deaf ears. Never to be answered.

"I was afraid of that," the traveler said.

"What do you mean?" Wesley was becoming more confused and out the bag down.

"There's something I have to tell you." Wesley opened his mouth but he was cut off, "Just let me explain first."

Wesley nodded.

"It all starts a long time ago, just after I finished my own training. I was the youngest of my species to ever complete the Traveller training; did I ever tell you that?"

Wesley shook his head.

"I was. My parents were so proud. I was a Traveller to be watched. Great things were bond to happen. But because I was young I chose to ignore the rule of _patronage_. I went out and explored far beyond where any other Traveller had gone before me. That was when I discovered this galaxy. I could see the potential in the humanoids that travelled through it. So, when I returned home I told the others of humanoids, and their potential. I also boldly proclaimed that I would find a prodgie from these people. I received many warnings and explained the complications that can arise when bringing a new species into our continuum. But I was too suborn, eager to prove myself, and foolish."

"What does this have to do with my mother? And the man named Jason?" asked Wesley confused and his annoyance getting the better of him.

"Just wait," he calmly reassured him. "Like I mentioned, I was too eager. And with the rule of _patronage_ coming down on me I rushed things. I over looked the obvious warning signs and I took the easy way out." He paused in his story tell to look down at his hands. He had the decency to look rather ashamed of himself before continuing on any further in his explanation. "I took on a prodgie … someone before I met you all the way back before I worked with Kosinski. Before you. He was a keen learner, but didn't pick up things easily. Enthusiastic, but ineffective in his pursuits. It took me four years to teach him what I've taught you in one. And after that time I realised there was a darkness in him… something more haunting than anything I've seen. When I questioned him about this he grew angry and violent. It was then that I realised he wasn't cut out for this kind of life. This honour. I'd made the wrong choice.

"I explained all this to him and he seemed to take it well. The only thing he asked was that he be returned to his own space and time. I had a bad feeling, but no reason not to. So I did. But following my own instincts, for one, I kept an eye on him. I tracked his movement and actions for a year. Now, either he knew what I was doing, or his own instincts gave him warnings, but he did nothing suspicious for a long time. Until one day he used Mandor on a man to tried to double cross him." Wesley's eye's widened at his words. "Yes, Mandor on a humanoid."

"But that would've caused a long and excruciatingly painful death!"

"It did. That's when I had grounds to step in and justifiably limit his abilities. I was able to regress his knowledge, and skill. But … it appears that wasn't enough."

"Your previous prodgie was Jason." Wesley stated. He didn't need to ask, He knew.

"Yes," came the soft reply.

Realisation hit Wesley like a tonne of bricks, and all the consequences dawned on him.

"You have two incomplete prodgies in una level. That means …"

"Yes," he answered the unasked question. "You'll have to face Jason in a battle. The winner killing the other in order to reach the futo level."

Wesley closed his eyes as he took all this in. For him to live he will have to kill. End the life of another. But then the thought of his mother and her hopelessness at his hands filled with a hatred unlike anything he'd ever felt before. This was enough to fuel Wesley to want to kill Jason.

"I'm ready, and willing. I'll face him," Wesley confidently answered.

"That's good. You'll need all the strength, and courage you have to do this," the Tau Cetian warned. "It's not a manner to be taken lightly or half heartedly."

"I assure you, I want this man dead."

* * *

A/N- I know this isn't my normal length, and the next one will be something similar in shortness, possibly. I'm sorry about that, but I just need to get through it, and should be able to flow better in the 12th chapter.

Please review and I'll do my best to get back to you (whether a reply or my next chapter) ASAP. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter11 A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer- it's not a secret, the disclaimer is on the 1st page.

A/N-Wow that took a lot longer than I initially thought it would. Sorry about the long delay in updates, but things have been so busy for me. My last year at high school, the homework, parties, family, love life, looking for what to do next year… the list is quite long. So thanks for sticking with me on this. I'll put out the warning now, I have no idea how long it will be before I get a chance to start the next chapter. For this I am truly so sorry! End of year exams and the likes will be crazy, and I might find time to relax and write it, or I'll be swamped out with all I have to do. I just don't know. But please keep with me on this. I will get there (one day!). Enjoy!

* * *

"Someone old once said to me, that lies will lock you up with truth the only key…. So is it better to tell and hurt or lie to save their face? I guess the answer is don't do it in the first place." Special Two- Missy Higgins

* * *

**A Secret Revealed**

"_Seems like she removed her badge and was then transported off the _Jolly Rodger_."_

"_To where?"_

_Will paused to look his CO in the eye before answering, "To the shuttle."_

Will could honestly say he's never seen is CO as mad as he was at his last words. And he would gladly live the rest of his life very happily if he never saw him this mad again.

The anger radiated from Jean-Luc that it was palpable. Appearing to come from his very pours. Also mixing fear and concern made it a force to reckon with.

The captain's jaw clenched and unclenched several times before he spoke again.

"Data!" he barked. "I want a full and thorough background check on Jason and his history that you can find." He paused and seemed to come to another decision. "Beverly as well. Any connection you can find between them. There is more to this than Beverly told us, and I don't want to take the chance of anything being over looked. How long would this take you?"

"Along with my other duties it would take 72 hours."

"Neglecting your other duties?"

"Approximately 26 hours."

"Get to work and you are to present your finds tomorrow at 1800."

Data nodded and promptly left the bridge.

"Sir," started Will nervously, "couldn't this been viewed as an invasion of Beverly's privacy?"

"Frankly number one, I don't give a damn." The determination in Jean-Luc's voice removed all of Will's questions. "We need all the information we can get at the moment. Obviously they have a mutual history, and Beverly's reluctance to share isn't helping matters. The more we know the better prepared we'll be. I don't want any more surprises."

Will gave a nod of acceptance, his feeling of unease still unappeased.

!#$&

1800 the next day saw the senior staff together in the Observation Lounge to hear Data's report.

"Jason Charlton; born on Earth to Donna Mooney Charlton, and Harry Charlton on the 19th of August 2321. In his younger years Jason followed his mother around from station, to station dragged around by Ensign Mooney after their divorce in 2322. In 2331 he disappeared. He was intended to spend a week of his holidays with his father at Starbase 12, but he never arrived. Initially Lt Charlton suspected Ensign Mooney of trying to with hold Jason from him. But at Mooney's confusion, he was announced 'missing'. Six months later Lt Charlton died as a result of serious injuries obtained on an away mission. Eleven months following that, the newly promoted, Lt Mooney died of excessive carbon monoxide inhalation, due to a malfunction in the stations environmental systems. Four others died in the same incident."

"Orphaned before he was 12?" Will asked surprised. "If he wasn't such a bastard I'd feel sorry for him."

"Eight months after that Jason reappeared to visit the remains of his parents. By then the 12 year old was involved in the organization that the _Jolly Rodger_ is in. They are recognized by the Federation, but very little is known. Mostly the members join at a very young age, between eleven and thirteen, and they do not ever leave. I believe that the Federation was unaware of Dr Crusher's history otherwise they would have questioned her for more information, and have a better understanding of the workings of the place."

"Data," Jean-Luc warned him of his side tracking. Although Data would argue the opposite.

"Yes Captain," Data replied getting the hint. "Jason did not reappear in the system for another ten years, when he was arrested for drunken disorderly. The charges themselves were minimal; he was released the next day. However the officers on duty that night made a comment mentioning his rambling over how a woman was 'cheating him out of his own kid'. He kept going on about this point rather extensively throughout the night.

"Five years later, his name came up in an investigation into the death of Peepian on a station in the outskirts of the Federation. The death was later ruled natural, but there were some very suspicious aspects to it," Data stated getting his Sherlock Holmes look.

"Such as..?" asked Jean-Luc.

"The autopsy revealed that he died of a brain hemorrhage. However, this does not account for his great cry of pain before collapsing, and the highly unnatural level of stylomeone in his brain."

"Stylomeone? In a Peepian?" asked Deanna. "But they don't even produce that chemical. Their brain is incapable."

"Exactly what made it so suspicious Counselor," Data started. "But nothing conclusive could be connected to Jason. So he walked away to disappear until most recently. However the crucial discoveries come while I researched Dr Crusher's past."

"Beverly?" exclaimed Jean-Luc.

Data nodded, "Yes. With the time frame she gave us and Starfleet records, there is a year missing."

"Missing?"

"The year between when she left the organization, and when she signed up for Academy. There is no record of anything. No records of travel, no place of residence, not even anything on Caldos."

A heavy silence descended upon the room.

"Also, the year before she met the Captain, she applied for compassionate consideration in her exams."

"That would be because of her boyfriend Tony," Deanna quickly explained. "He died suddenly when his ship was due to return. It came as quite a shock to both Beverly and his sister. It was Amy who applied for the consideration for both of them. We all know that if it was left to Beverly she would never have admitted anything was wrong."

Nods of agreement were given around the table.

"As it is known three years later she married Jack Crusher, and had Wesley Robert Crusher. Five years anon Lt Jack Crusher died in the line of duty, while under the command of Captain Picard." Jean-Luc couldn't help but tense at these words, Unfazed, Data continued, "She moved from station-to-station, rising quickly in both credibility and rank. Shortly after reaching the rank of Commander, Dr Crusher applied fro the position of Chief Medical Officer of the_Enterprise_. Her initial application was knocked back by you Captain," Jean-Luc just nodded ignoring the inquiring look Deanna was giving him. "Instead she gained the approval from Admiral Kelly. After serving one year aboard the _Enterprise_ she accepted the position of Head of Starfleet Medical."

"Data," interrupted Jean-Luc. "Is there anything relevant, or are you going to go through the rest of her history we already know?"

"I was just getting to that sir." Data replied. "During her time as Head of Starfleet Medical, Dr Crusher altered a medical record."

"That's impossible," exclaimed Will. "She could be discharged for something like that."

"True, Commander. But that is what she did. She altered a birth certificate from 2341. And I must admit Dr Crusher did a highly effective job of cover her tracks. I almost over looked the inquiry myself. It took me nearly two minutes of decoding, and tracing to figure out what she had accessed and changed."

"Mother to a computer genius. At least we know where he got it from," Geordie commented.

"Or where she picked it up from," added Will, grinning. "Two minutes for Data, that's quite an accomplishment."

"What exactly is it she altered?" asked Worf.

"She changed who was listed as the parents on the birth certificate."

Another pregnant silence was met at these words.

"Data, what's with your pauses today? Finish answering Mr. Worf's question."

"Sir, I believe it to be in the best interest of everyone in the room not to disclose all of what I discovered."

The rest of the senior staff was stunned at Data's words.

"Data, surely…" started Jean-Luc a slight grin on his face. But he froze in both his words and expression as realization dawned on him. "2341?"

Data nodded.

"What is it sir?" Deanna wasn't quite following where this was going.

"She altered a birth certificate from the year she was unaccounted for." Comprehension dawned on everyone else as Jean-Luc continued, "Data is protecting the identity of Beverly and Jason's child."

"That can't be possible," implored Will. "We would've known! She's so proud of everything Wes does. If there was another one we would've known. She wouldn't have been able to help herself. We would've heard something about them."

"My mother was able to hide from me that I had an older sister for most of my life," countered Deanna. "And it was only when she had that breakdown the other year that I found out. Who knows how much longer she would've kept it to herself, if she hadn't been under the stress."

"And who's to say we haven't heard their story," added Geordie. "Beverly speaks highly of many people. Relatives, old family friends, colleagues, kids she helped deliver, the list is long Commander. I think it is entirely possible that we have been told half of their live history, and accomplishments, and wouldn't think twice about her mentioning it."

"Even still," Will labored. "That means Jason would've raped her."

"Dr Crusher is strong. She wouldn't let her fear control her," said Worf guessing where Will was headed. "She knows that to overcome it, she must face it."

"Lots of people have been able to grow past horrific events and live normal lives. Either; coming to terms with what happened, or moving on from it. Beverly has lived through more than most. And her career has been unaffected."

"'What can't be removed may be hidden,'" echoed Jean-Luc from that of a friend long ago.

"But…" Will tried to start, instead his words died on his lips.

"This information is not to leave this room," Jean-Luc ordered. "Data, you are not to share this information with anyone. If Jason is going to the extent his has been to try and find out their identity, the less people who know the better. Your silence is fundamental. Make that an order. Also, create a couple more barriers to cover what Beverly did. We don't want anyone to accidentally stumble upon this."

"Sir," started Will, "you do realize what this means?"

"We are all risking Court Marshals _if_ this is discovered," Jean-Luc answered. "Yes, I did realize that. Any of you not wishing to run this risk?" Nobody moved to the contrary. "Very well, dismissed for today."

As they got up to leave Jean-Luc added, "_If_ we do get caught and Court Marshaled about this, I am the one who gave the order of silence, understood? I will not risk all of your careers over this."

They all nodded in acceptance, realizing what he was risking for them.

* * *

AN- I know I covered some things I really didn't think I would, but I just felt it worked. I invented a few things, probably the obviously fake stuff, but anywho… hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think! 


	13. Chapter12 The Chosesn One

Disclaimer- the page chosen for this detail is page 1

A/N- Well here it is AT LAST! I know this last chapter has taken me soooo long to write and pot, but I kept changing my mind about parts of it. I think I wrote one part like three times (mind you each part was like half a page long too!) and am still not sure if I'm totally happy with it, but oh well. Se la vi. I feel I should also mention I've been quite a fan of Animorphs so if you follow that book series (and read all the side chronicles) you might see something familiar in this chapter. I also feel I should mention that there is not much more to go in this story. Only a few more chapters to go then I'm done for this story. Sigh. Well here it is hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think.

* * *

"And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …" Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

**The Chosen One**

The Lt. Hermes Johnson at ops quietly cursed to himself. '_Why am_ I_ always the one having to bring the bad news? How does it always land in the middle of _my_ shift? I must've really annoyed some deity,_' was all he could think before speaking to the Captain; "Sir."

"Yes Lieutenant?"

The Captain was beginning to get exasperated by this young Lieutenant. He never had something positive to report.

"Another unknown vessel has appeared to have come from around the planet."

"How long has it been there?"

"I am unable to tell."

Quietly cursing Jean-Luc ordered, "Hail them."

The Ensign at the post's hands flew across the station in front of her.

"They're responding sir."

"On screen," Jean-Luc called.

Hermes let out a sigh of relief when he saw a familiar face appear on the screen. Maybe this time it wasn't bad news.

"Wesley," there as an obvious sense of relief coming from the Captain as he greeted the young man on the screen.

Wesley broke out in a small smile. "Captain, it's good to see you again." But then his face sobered. "We need to have a talk. May I beam directly to your Ready Room?"

Jean-Luc followed his lead sobering and cutting to the chase. He gave a curt nod. The screen went blank and the Captain entered his Ready Room.

!#&

In a moment Wesley materialized before in him the Ready Room.

"I wish this reunion could be under better circumstances, but it's not. I have a complete understanding of what's been going on here on the _Enterprise_. Probably better than some. However, I know of a way to fix it. For it to work I'll need your unwavering support," Wesley stated jumping straight to the point.

Jean-Luc looked at him a bit stunned for a moment before he replied. "I reserve the right to question you on matters." He sat down taking his Captain position behind his desk.

"You may ask. Whether I answer…"

"Wesley," Jean-Luc warned.

"Captain," Wesley replied in the same tone. "This matter is bigger than the Federation. It's bigger than anything you know." Wesley came to stand directly opposite Jean-Luc on the other side of his desk. "My primary concern is for my mother. I trust we agree on this?"

At Jean-Luc's nod Wesley continued. "I could explain everything to you, but now is the time for action, not talk. Please Captain, just trust me on this."

Jean-Luc took a long look at the man before him. How he had changed since the last time they'd spoken. A lot had.

"What would you be asking?"

Wesley released a small breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He knew this didn't mean the Captain was saying yes, just that he would listen.

"At a specific time you will be able to get through the defenses on Jason's vessel, and lock onto my mum. You are to beam her aboard and get the hell out of this system. Inform the _Jolly Rodger_ the need to leave the system as well. Mum is suffering a horrifically traumatizing psychological incident. Once you get her out I don't know how much she will even remember. In all probability it will be mostly blocked out. She will need you now more than ever sir. Comfort and reassurance that there are people she can trust is what she'll need. You love my mother and would do anything for her wouldn't you?"

Jean-Luc gave a quick nod. "Of course."

"If you don't hear from me within a day of leaving this system, within 24 hours of you getting her, you're both to resign from Starfleet and disappear. Move around. Do NOT settle. Don't stay in the same place for more than one day. Hopefully the Traveler will be able to give you some time of peace, but aside from those times, you _must not settle_. I can't put enough emphasis on that. You cannot be recognized either. It has to be like you've disappeared. Like you never set foot in this quadrant again. Maybe the Traveler will move you into another quadrant, but still don't settle."

Wesley was starting to rant. Slowly during his speech a frenzied look took over his face. He looked at the Captain, and Jean-Luc could see desperation in his eyes. Just behind that was concern and heart stopping fear.

"Why?" Jean-Luc almost feebly asked.

Wesley closed his eyes, and looked out the small window for a brief moment before he met the Captain's eyes again. Jean-Luc could see that he had refocused his attention.

"Jason has a strong fixation on my mother. With that fixation he carries a lot troubles and dark thoughts. Today I am either to kill Jason or die at his hands. If he succeeds he will stop at nothing till he has her. With him he will also carry new abilities that he currently doesn't have. I'm trying to protect mum and cover as many bases as I can. I have no idea what exactly is going to happen, or how big the effects of today will be. I just want those I care about safe. Please Captain, just do as I've said, hopefully this won't be our last correspondence."

"This is a lot to take in," Jean-Luc muttered, placing his head in his hands, and resting his elbows on his desk, "And not much time to consider the options."

Jean-Luc paused in his massage of his forehead to look at his fish tank. He did a double take. Livingston wasn't moving! No wait, he was. Just at a very unnatural speed.

"How …?" Jean-Luc asked not taking his eyes off the tank.

Wesley followed his eyes to the tank.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that. I didn't tell you; once I came aboard I slowed the speed of time as much as I could. It would allow for this talk to have the smallest amount of time to occur without stopping time completely." Wesley offered an apologetic shrug. "I was going to explain before we left here."

"But why didn't you just stop time altogether?"

"A change like that causes a disturbance in the time matrix. A disturbance like that would be felt by Jason especially in such a close proximity. I want to come up on him, and surprise him."

Shaking himself back to the matter at hand, Jean-Luc looked at Wesley, "This is the only option?"

Wesley nodded. "Unless you count walking away an option."

Jean-Luc shot him a look that told him it wasn't.

"I thought Jason was just after the identity…"

"This is about more than just my sister," the young man cut him off. "There is too much he can do with her for him to be content with just extracting that information. He's raping her mind. The ultimate violation. And he's enjoying it too much to stop once he finds out what he wants to know."

"And we're meant to just leave? Leave you to face death? Do nothing to help you with this?" Jean-Luc didn't like the sound of this.

"You have to. There's nothing you _can_ do to help me. This has to be done. No argument placed, regardless of how well it's worded, can change what has to happen. This was destined to happen once I started to become a traveler under the mentor I did. Jason's the one who upped the stakes. He made this more than a battle for or lives. He's the one who's placing the safety of those I care about in danger. If anything Jason's given me more of an incentive to kill him. A stronger desire to win."

"I don't like this at all. What are your odds of beating him?"

"It's 3 to 1 I win. And before you voice more concern that's just the way things are," Wesley quickly replied.

A concerned and highly mystified look was on the Captain's face.

"Realistically the only way I can be of any use to you during this is to do the small thing you've asked, isn't it?" the older man rationalized.

At Wesley's nod a heaving sigh escaped from Jean-Luc.

"Captain," Wesley started to plea. But he was silenced by Jean-Luc's hand, raised to stop the forth coming argument.

"I know," Jean-Luc softly replied. He placed his hands on the shoulders of the closest thing to a son that he had in this universe. "This isn't easy to hear."

"It isn't easy to say either."

Both men could see the emotions in the other's eyes. They both were misting up.

"You're the closest thing I have to…"

"I know, sir. And you for me too."

Jean-Luc's hands moved to hold Wesley's head in them. Slowly he moved so their foreheads were touching. Both of their eyes slid shut and they took those few moments of comfort from each other. They drew from the other to re-define their own internal strength.

"Just please be careful. I want you to come back to us," Jean-Luc's voice was soft and hoarse with emotion.

Wesley could only nod. His voice wasn't responding to his commands, and he wasn't sure if he could trust it.

Clearing his voice and stepping back a step Jean-Luc looked at Wesley.

"What needs to be done?"

Refocusing on the matter at hand, Wesley took a deep breath and quickly replied, "Just let me have a brief word with Data. He'll be the one I need at the controls. Also you'll need to talk with the _Jolly Rodger_. Make sure they know to leave this system either now or as soon as you've got my mother."

Jean-Luc gave him a brief nod before indicating for him to lead the way to the bridge.

!#&

On the bridge the crew gave Wesley and the Captain a curious look. They didn't understand how they could've discussed everything in less than a minute. The Captain had only left the bridge a moment ago.

Ignoring his crew's confusion, Captain Picard called Data to the bridge and got the Ensign to hail the _Jolly Rodger_.

While the Captain spoke with Lance, Wesley was speaking to Data in an accelerated rate.

"Thank-you for being so understanding about this," Jean-Luc said to Lance after he agreed to leave the system with very little information given to him.

"I can only assume this will have something to do with rescuing Beverly. So, why would I waste time with unnecessary questions?" A smile fell on Lance's face at these words. "All I ask is that you let us know how it goes as soon as it's convenient."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of doing anything otherwise. Thank-you again Captain. We'll be in touch soon."

Lance gave a brief nod before the screen went back to the image of the _Jolly Rodger_. Jean-Luc watched as the vessel turned and left the system immediately. Wesley and Data were just finishing off their talk.

"I explained everything to Data," Wesley quickly clarified. "I need to be returning to my ship now."

"Wesley," Jean-Luc quickly called. Wesley turned to look at him. "Please, just stay safe."

The crew was surprised to see such raw emotion written on their Captain's face.

"Always," Wesley smiled. In a show of cheek he gave an old fashioned salute just as he beamed himself out.

!#&

As soon as he was aboard his ship Wesley he hailed the _Enterprise_.

"Data, you ready?" he called.

"Ready."

"In 5 from now!"

Data's hands flew across the post in front of him at a remarkable speed. The crew could barely follow it with their eyes. 10 seconds later an unconscious Beverly was beamed aboard the bridge and the _Enterprise_ was leaving the system at warp 8.

Just after they entered warp, both Will and Worf called the Captain to ask bout the sudden change in course.

"Not NOW!" was Jean-Luc's reply.

He'd run to Beverly's side as soon as she appeared. She was deathly pale, and not responsive to his touch.

"Transporter room, two to beam directly to sickbay," he called out becoming frantic.

As soon as they materialised a medical team was on them. Seeing who it was the whole of sickbay pounced into action to save their CO.

Jean-Luc was moved to the side as the space he was occupying was needed.

Shortly he was joined by most of the senior staff, all just as concerned as the Captain.

"Captain, what's happened? Why are we leaving the system? How did we get Beverly out from Jason's ship?" Will tentatively asked the question most of the others lips.

Wordlessly Jean-Luc headed to Beverly's office and the others all immediately followed. Jean-Luc sat down in Beverly's chair and let out a deep worried sigh before addressing the group.

"We've left the system in order to put as much distance between us and Jason. We're going to wait not too far out of this system for one day. We'll play it from there. Hopefully we'll hear from Wesley in that day," Jean-Luc softly explained.

"Wes?" Will asked. "What has he got to do with this?"

"Wesley entered this system not 10 minuets ago. He came aboard and explained to me that he would be challenging Jason to the death. He also assisted in the rescuing of his mother. Wesley said he would meet up with s within this day if he was victorious."

"What if he's not?"

Deanna felt a strong spike of fear in the Captain at Will's question, but outwardly there was only the slightest flinch. But everyone present had worked with the Captain long enough to notice this and know what it meant.

"Let's hope he does. However if he does not I will be forced to take action."

"What action?" Will almost eagerly asked.

"I feel it safest not to discuss it. It's not a matter of trust, or a matter of planing, but a matter of necessity. I know what I'll need to do and how I'll get it accomplished, but I can't get any help from any of you. I'm sorry but I can't risk anything going wrong."

At the end of his speech Jean-Luc finished at the edge of the office and was looking out at where the medical staff was still hovering around Beverly. His thoughts were divided between the woman he loves and the young man he regards as a son.

!#&

"Data, you ready?"

"Ready."

"In 5 from now!"

Wesley's mind was focused he knew what he needed to do. And nothing, no one was going to stop him. No one. He brought down the defenses on Jason's ship and beamed Jason down to the planet. Then he beamed himself to the same co-ordinates.

"What the…?" Jason cried spinning on the spot. "How'd you manage to get through my defenses?" he demanded once he noticed Wesley.

Wesley only smiled as he made a large predatory circle around where Jason stood.

"Why did you bring me down here?" Jason demanded. All of his cocky arrogance from before gone.

Wesley continued to circle him.

"Who are you?"

Wesley continued to smile and circle him.

"What are you?"

At that Wesley stopped. "Now that's a more appropriate question."

Having finally gotten him to stop circling and talk Jason stood facing Wesley.

"What are you? Tell me," he demanded.

"What I am is your worst enemy. I'm the one who can bring you down," Wesley started walking towards Jason now. "I have a very bright future ahead of me. I could go so far and do so much. There's just one thing standing in my way…" Wesley was now face-to-face with Jason, "You."

Still not fully understanding what Wesley was talking about Jason put on a fake confidence. "I'm sure that must be very frustrating, but I'm afraid you've caught me at a rather inconvenient time."

Jason had decided to try and spook Wesley off in a way that he'd used on many people, of just as many species. Slowing time he was going to move around to behind Wesley then tell him to leave him alone.

Smiling Jason allowed his cockiness to show. He felt the slight tingle that signified time slowing, and then he went to move behind Wesley.

As soon as he started to move Wesley reached out and stopped him.

"Time tricks aren't going to work to scare me off. I know all about how to slow time and pause it. You're not unique in that. I would advise you don't try anything like that again in the future." Wesley calmly said and looked at Jason bemused.

Everything clicked into place for Jason.

"You're the second prodgie." Jason stated more to himself than Wesley.

"Yeah, and you know what that means."

"I'm in your way for all that you could become as a Traveller. I would've thought that Lankara would've waited till after my natural death before he took on a new prodgie. I would've thought he'd want to avoid this at all costs." Jason let an evil smile cross his face. "He should know I'm ruthless when it comes to a fight."

"He did want to wait for you to die, but unfortunately I was too gifted for him not to."

"Cocky aren't we?" Jason mocked.

"No, I wouldn't call it cocky. I know my limitations. And I know that they are higher than yours."

"I'm not at my full ability. If you enter this I'll get all my abilities back. All the ones Lankara inhibited. You sure you're willing to risk facing me at my full potential?"

"I've reached the same level you were at after your four years in one year. I picked things up faster and with a greater ease. I'm the one the Traveller believes to succeed. So the question is; are willing to face me? You sure you don't want to go in a more comfortable way? Not willing to fall on a knife, or shoot yourself with a phaser? Not that you deserve such a humane way to go after all you've done."

"Believe me kid you don't know the half of what I've done. Are you willing to find out?" Jason kept close and in Wesley's face.

Abruptly Jason swung and punched Wesley square on the nose. The impact sent Wesley falling backwards. As he hit the ground Wesley did a backwards somersault till he was crouching on his feet looking back at Jason.

"What?" Jason asked smugly. "Didn't you see it coming?"

Smiling back Wesley stood brushing off the dirt on him. He rubbed the blood that was falling from his nose away.

"No," he laughed. "I thought I'd let you land at least one punch. Then I can honestly say that you started it."

Wesley ran at Jason. It looked like Wesley was going to send a right hook. Jason could see this too and moved to counter it. But before he could register the change Wesley's hand was on the other side of Jason. It was right where he was moving to avoid the other attack. As soon as Jason saw this he flinched away from the hand, and took several steps back.

"Last chance," Wesley offered. "You can end this yourself or I can do it for you."

"Enough of the fancy tricks! Fight!" Jason cried throwing another punch at Wesley.

Wesley easily dodged the offending arm. Just as it was passing over his head Wesley froze time. Jason could feel the time disturbance but he couldn't act fast enough to not be sucked into the pause. Acting quickly, Wesley placed both his hands on Jason's shoulders and pulled him down onto his rising knee. Time returning Jason felt the full force of the attack. After hitting the ground it took Jason a while to get back enough strength to rise.

"You'll pay for that," he cursed.

Laughing Wesley answered, "I'm only getting started. Now there's no turning back."

"True," Jason replied as he felt all the inhibitions on his abilities be lifted.

Wesley felt Jason enter his mind. Then he heard his father's voice calling to him.

'_Don't let me down Wes. Don't fail me son.'_

"Your trick won't work," Wesley replied as he started walking towards Jason.

Soon his mind was filled with the voices of all the people he had ever known. Wesley only smiled back at Jason. Focusing Wesley forced Jason out of his mind and put an unseeable force with it and directed it at Jason.

This force came as such a surprise and such magnitude that it sent Jason flying across the clearing, almost 5 feet. Trying to recover Jason ran at Wesley in another physical attack. Wesley easily blocked it countered it.

"Tsk, tsk," Wesley mocked him. "I told you not to try tricks and you don't seem to be learning from your mistakes, do you?"

While he was talking Wesley transposed the energy and movement of Jason's attack to pin Jason to the ground under him.

"You want to know what it feels like to have someone force their way into your mind? Want me to show you? Give you a taste of your own treatment?" Wesley growled in Jason's face.

"You don't have enough darkness in you for you to be able to do it," Jason laughed.

"Don't I?" Wesley asked as something inside of him snapped.

Fear entered Jason as we witnessed the darkness rise in the eyes of the man over him. The intensity of it was something he'd never seen before.

"You tap into something like that, there is no coming back. It'll always be waiting to come out to play again."

"I know how to control myself. I'm more self-disciplined than you. I'll only bring it out for you."

Wesley then picked Jason up and held him in front of him. He let out a deep throaty growl before throwing him. As soon as his feet hit the ground Jason put all the mental blocks up that he could. But Wesley was breaking them down as fast as Jason could put them up. Jason could feel the panic rising in him.

With the panic Jason was finding new levels to his abilities that he'd never had before. The problem for him was Wesley was still meeting him every step of the way, and was gaining on him. Soon Wesley was making the same movements forward in the levels as Jason. Not long after that Wesley was breaking ahead of him and Jason couldn't keep up.

Wesley could feel himself accelerating deep into this very new unknown. It was an amazing experience. New possibilities were appearing all over the place for him, but he new he needed to keep on pressing forward for now; he needed to reach the end.

Suddenly he was enveloped by blackness. Wesley was shocked. He'd reached the place were time, space and thought secede to exist. Focusing on a certain time and place Wesley could feel himself being transported there.

!#&

Smoke filled most of the large engine room they were in on the planet's surface.

"I can hardly see anything in here!"

"Can you see the exit?"

"Yeah, it's not ten meters from where we are now. But we haven't found James."

"I've got him. Let's get out of here."

Slowly the two men made their way through the debris. The elder of the two had another young man slung over his shoulder.

A loud noise came from the smoke.

"What was that?"

Suddenly a stray cooler conduit came flying at the young man. It knocked him over and pinned him under it.

"Jack!" the older man called out. He didn't get a response. "Jack?" he called again.

After calling out two more times he cast an analysing eye over the situation. He could get himself and Lt. James out now and come back for his best friend later if there was time, or he could try to get to Jack now and see if he could get him out from where he was. But he knew he wouldn't be able to carry both of the unconscious men and get out in time. Making a decision Jean-Luc made his way with James over his shoulders and a heavy heart, knowing he could very well have just left one of his best friends to die…

Coughing and sputtering Jack regained consciousness. As soon as he did he felt the pain shoot through him. Weakly opening his eyes he could see that the conduit had managed to pin him to the ground. Trying to move he felt his chest cry out in pain.

'_Probably broken or cracked a few ribs,'_ he thought to himself. _'Personal damage analysis one of the benefits from marrying a top medical student.'_

Looking around again Jack could see that the conduit that was above him was close to breaching. Once that did he was gone for. If lack of oxygen in this smoky room didn't suffocate him first.

Abruptly he felt a strange tingle spread through his body. Just like that the pain in his chest was gone, and the tight congestion he was feeling was gone too. Carefully he pulled himself out from under the conduit. He was shocked to discover he could do it very easily.

"Am I dead?" Jack asked out loud.

"Not yet, but if I leave you under that you will be in about … 10 seconds."

Spinning on the spot Jack noticed a young man not ten years his junior standing at the end of the conduit. There was something about this man that seemed so familiar to him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm offering to save your life. To let you watch your son grow up, to raise him. Allow you to return to your wife, expand your family. For your career to not end here; like this. And you want to know who I am?"

"If I know who you are I can know what you're offering better. Beware the devil in disguise."

The young man's only response was to raise an eyebrow. Suddenly it hit him who this man was.

"Wes?"

The young man looked down smiling softly before looking his father in the eye again.

"Hi dad."

Jack was floored. This young man standing before him was the same boy he played ball in the park with not two months ago? He couldn't believe it.

"But… how?"

"That's…um…not easy to explain." Wesley let out a long breath. The manner which he did this surprised Jack. "Let's just say I'm 'boldly going where no man has gone before'."

"Which means?" Jack continued to look at Wesley surprised and confused.

"I'm travelling through alternating plains of existence. Through time now too."

The two Crusher men spoke for a while. For Wesley it felt so good to finally be able to talk with his father after so many years. To have a real father-son chat.

"What's a new at the Academy?"

Wesley laughed. "I left the Academy actually. I …I enjoy this more than I did the Academy."

"I didn't think that looked like a Starfleet uniform. It looks too comfy. But I assume they still have the Prime Directive, yeah? That's one thing I'll bet they wouldn't change."

"Yeah, they still have that," Wesley laughed.

"Then why are you breaking it?" Wesley looked at him confused. "By saving my life you'd be changing the timeline." Wesley looked him stunned. "I know I didn't raise you." Wesley continued to look at him shocked. "Your mannerisms. I know I never have, nor would I ever would act like that. There's only one person I do know that would. How is Johnny? Old Jean-Luc Picard"

"He's…he's well probably worried like all hell at the moment."

"That's not good. And Beverly?"

"She's… well… She'd be in worse state let's just say that."

"So what are you doing here Wes?"

"I'm saving your life." Wesley said this a bit nervously. For the first time it didn't seem as clear.

"No."

"But…"

"No. I can't let you. I like what I see before me. I like the man you've grown up into. And I'd like to think I've played a part in that, even if my part was an off-stage character. I've never been very good lead. Never really enjoyed the lime-light either. Just ask your mum. I was a horrible Romeo to her Juliet. And my acting ain't too crash hot either. I like to kid myself into thinking I could be a good father, but really I know I wouldn't be. Maybe my death is for the best. Maybe it's better if you are raised with someone else as your fathering figure."

"But dad…"

"It looks like you've got a good life. And it might not be so good if I'm apart of it. I won't let you risk the life you've got on me. Trust me son. This will be for the best."

Wesley knew what his father was saying, and he couldn't argue with his wishes. He didn't have to like it, but he couldn't argue with it. Eventually Wesley nodded.

"I trust you dad and will do as you wish."

Jack gave a sad smile. He knew this really was good-bye, in its most final sense. He placed his hands on either of Wesley's shoulders, much like another man had just hours before.

"I'm leaving you in charge now. Take care of your mum; you're the man about the house now. Keep an eye on the home front."

Wesley gave a sad smile, "The same thing you said that last time." Jack nodded. "I will dad. You can trust me. I won't let you down."

Jack just took in the sight of the man before him. His son: the man. Not his little boy, but a young man.

Eventually he moved back under the conduit, in the same spot as before. Wesley moved to the end of the conduit.

"Wes!" Jack called.

"Yes?"

"I love you son. And I'm proud of you."

Wesley felt his chest swell at his father's praise.

"I love you too dad."

Jack felt the pain return like a wave had hit him. He coughed and sputtered at the sudden return to the toxic air. He knew he didn't have much longer and with his last strength he said to no one, "My boy's a good man, better than his dad."

BANG! The conduit gave out and that was the end of Jack Crusher.

#&

Wesley had returned to the place where there was no barrier between time, space and thought. There he watched as the bright line of light that was his father's life abruptly end.

With a slightly heavy heart he turned to what he was there to do. It was easy for him to locate the dark line of light that was the life of Jason. He reached out and placed his hands near the line. Focusing on what needed to be done; Wesley felt a rush of power flow through him.

Wesley saw the dark line of Jason's life cease. When it did Wesley felt himself shoved back to Reckit II, but the force that had propelled him back had drain his energy and he collapsed in the clearing next to the body of his defeated foe.

* * *

A/N- I won't make any promises bout when the next chapter will be up, but I will get to work on it. There are some changes being made to my personal space soon so I'm hoping that will lead me to more writing. And I'm also hoping this muse doesn't hide on me again!


	14. Chapter13 Never Be The Same Again

Disclaimer- I feel no guilt. It's on page 1.

A/N-Let me start with an apology on how long it's taken me to finish this chapter off! For those who have been patient; you have my utmost gratitude. For those that've just joined; try to imagine what the others have been put through by yours truly. And lastly for those who have stopped; … I don't see a point in writing to you (but I can't blame you, I do take FOREVER to update). Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy, and the end is very near! I can see the end of the tunnel! (But when I get there is whole other story…)shrugs Please enjoy!!

* * *

"Everybody has a face that they hold inside, A face that awakes when they close their eyes, A face watches every time they lie, A face that laughs every time they fall. And watches everything. So you know that when it's time to sink or swim, That the face inside is watching you too right inside your skin." Paper cut- Linkin Park

**Never Be the Same Again**

* * *

It didn't take the medical team long to clear up the superficial injuries that Beverly had obtained, but regardless of this she remained unconscious. She was moved into a private room so she could remain monitored till she regained consciousness. As soon as it was possible Jean-Luc was by her side. And there he remained all night.

As the morning shift was reporting for duty Deanna came in to check up on them.

At some point in the night Jean-Luc had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed. Even in his sleep he was holding tightly to her hand, and Jean-Luc awoke as Deanna and Nurse Ogawa approached the room. Sensing the Captain had just woken and, not wanting to give him a fright, Deanna knocked before they entered.

"Morning, Lieutenant, Counsellor," Jean-Luc greeted standing as they entered.

Deanna nodded in recognition of the Captain. "How's she doing?" She asked Alyssa.

Alyssa let out a relieved sigh as she received the results from her initial scan of Beverly.

"She is doing much better. She should be regaining consciousness within the hour at this rate," her happiness was evident in her tone as Alyssa relayed this information to the Captain and Counsellor.

"Wonderful," Jean-Luc exclaimed. Turning to Deanna her asked, "Has there been any communication from…?"

"We have received no new communications over night," Deanna replied cutting him off before he could finish the question.

Looking troubled Jean-Luc could only nod. Having completed the needed test Alyssa left her boss and friend and went to do her other duties.

Moments later Beverly began to stir. Deanna quickly went to get someone while Jean-Luc rushed forward to be beside Beverly as she came-to.

"Beverly?" he tenderly called. "Beverly, that's it. Come back to us my Bella."

"Jean-Luc?" she softly called. As she opened her eyes Jean-Luc could see confusion written all over them. Soon the fog left her mind and panic entered her. "Jason!"

"It's okay. You're safe aboard the _Enterprise._ Everything is going to be fine," Jean-Luc soothed. He only hoped they would hear from Wesley and his words could be the complete truth.

They were soon joined by Deanna, Alyssa and Dr Selar.

Dr Selar didn't take long to give Beverly a clean bill of health, but she recommended rest. Beverly's muscles were still recovering from the trauma they suffered. Once done, Selar quietly left, Alyssa following.

Deanna attentively started, "Beverly I know you probably don't want to talk bout it yet, but we both know it will help. What happened?"

Beverly nervously looked down at her hands before softly saying, "I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"The sooner you talk about it the sooner we can start to deal with what you've faced."

Beverly cast an apprehensive glance towards Jean-Luc and didn't say anything.

Jean-Luc understood what the glance was about and quickly used ship 'duties' as an excuse to leave.

Deciding to freshen up before heading to the bridge and organizing his and Beverly's departure Jean-Luc headed to his quarters. After showering and getting into a new clean uniform, Jean-Luc proceeded to his Ready Room.

As soon as he stepped off the turbo-lift Will stood from the Captain's chair and practically beamed at him.

"Sir. Good news."

"Oh?"

"An unmarked shuttle has just come out of the Aero System."

"And this is good news?" Jean-Luc asked, but he couldn't keep the slight hope out of his voice. Anyone who hadn't served with him for many years wouldn't have noticed it.

"We're quite sure that it is good news," Will replied still smiling.

"And how can you be sure of this?" Jean-Luc asked remaining slightly pessimistic.

"Oh, they're very sure it's safe, sir," came the reply of the young man on the viewer.

"Wesley," Jean-Luc said with the same relief he had just less than 15 hours prior. "All is well then?"

Something dark flashed across the young man's eyes, but was quickly gone.

"It's safe," he calmly replied. "Request permission to board?"

"Granted," Jean-Luc enthusiastically replied. "We'll see you once you're on board and settled."

"Thank you, sir, for everything."

!#&

Some time later Wesley was on his way to Ten-Forward in search of his mother. He'd tried to get the computer to locate her, but she wasn't wearing her comm. badge.

Once in Ten-Forward he was greeted by Will and Worf who were just getting their drinks.

"Wes!" Will cried out from the bar.

Wesley quickly went over to join them.

"Commander, Lieutenant," Wesley greeted.

"What's with the formalities Wes?" Will asked cocking an eyebrow. "You haven't been with Starfleet for a while now."

"Call it habit," Wesley shrugged, before grinning and adding, "Sir."

Will let out a hearty laugh. "Where did you learn such cheek?"

Still grinning Wesley replied, "From the same place every young person does. A source that will not claim credit."

"If it was me I'll claim it." Will said smiling warmly.

"I believe you've just proven his point," Worf commented taking a sip of his drink.

Will looked over at Wesley for conformation of the Klingon's words. Wesley just smiled and nodded at him.

"Do I get a name?" Will asked.

"Sure you do. Your name is William."

"Oh I get it. This is one of those I'd love to tell you but I'd have to kill you kind of things, isn't it?" Will asked good humouredly.

As soon as the words left Will's mouth, something dark flashed across Wesley's face. Both men saw the look and were taken aback by the intensity of it.

"Sorry," Wesley apologized seeing the look of surprise on both men's faces. "Poor choice of words there, Commander."

Understanding flooded through the two men at the bar. Will downed the rest of his drink and motioned for the barkeep to give him another two.

"Care to join us and talk about it?" Will offered holding out the second drink.

Wesley seemed to hesitate for a moment, but he agreed and followed the Klingon's lead to a quite part of Ten-Forward, Will bringing up the rear.

They sat in a silence for a while. Each was consumed in their own thoughts. And neither senior officer was willing to try and pry into a very personal event in the younger man's life.

"Does it get easier?" Wesley tentivley asked. "Does the knowledge that you ended a life get easier to …easier to accept?"

"It depends," Will eventually answered. "Was there anything you could have done differently? Do you regret the choice you made that lead to his death?"

"It was him or me, so, I don't really regret anything. Just that killing him was the only option."

"He was a man without honour. Death is what he deserved, but your sympathy he does not," Worf replied in a no-nonsense tone.

"I guess so," Wesley softly muttered picking up his drink again.

"It shouldn't take you long to come to terms with this, Wes. Just a little bit of time, and you'll be back to your old self."

"Time," Wesley repeated with a smile. "That's one thing I have more than anyone in this galaxy." He then finished his drink and stood. "Thanks for the drink, and the talk." He nodded to both men before going to leave again. Stopping he turned and asked one last question of the two of them, "Do either of you where I'd be able to find my mother? She's not wearing her badge, and she didn't have a last known destination."

"Last I heard she was having a talk with Deanna. And Deanna said something about taking her to the holo-deck for something I think," Will offered.

"Thanks," Wesley smiled before heading back out of Ten-Forward.

!#&

As Wesley was exiting the turbo-lift Deanna was exiting the holo-deck at exactly the same time. As they both reached the corner that would bring them face to face Wesley slowed down knowing there was someone there. However Deanna was oblivious to Wesley until it was too late and collided with him.

"Wesley!" she exclaimed in utter surprise.

"Sorry Counsellor! I didn't mean to give you a fright there," Wesley apologised sincerely. "I was told you were here with my mother. Is she still here?"

Deanna was still calming herself. She hadn't sensed anyone on the deck when she'd been walking down the corridor, and was very confused about how Wesley could have snuck up on her like he did.

"Counsellor?"

Snapping out of her daze, Deanna apologised and asked Wesley to repeat his question, which he did.

"You must have just missed her. She finished not 5 minuets before I did."

"Oh."

"She would be back at her quarters now."

"Thanks Counsellor."

Wesley then turned and accompanied Deanna back to the turbo-lift. Deanna was very pensive for a while trying to figure out why she now unable to get anything from Wesley.

"You've noticed one of the changes in me, haven't you?" It wasn't so much a question as was an opening for Deanna to ask him a question in return.

"Yes! Why can't I seem to get anything from you? I didn't sense anyone on this deck before? Now that I know you are standing right next to me, and if I focus really hard I can get _very_ weak feeling. Almost like an echo, or like …like you're not completely here."

Wesley gave a hearty laugh. "Well, that's the first time I've had someone say that to me, and seen it as a complement."

Deanna continued to look at Wesley confused.

"When else have you ever had this sort of …feelings bout someone or something?"

Deanna thought for a while, then suddenly it all made sense.

"The Traveller!" she exclaimed.

"_The Traveller_," Wesley repeated telepathically back to Deanna.

"You're telepathic!" Deanna was stunned. Wesley just smiled back at her. "_Wesley, this is amazing. I didn't know that Tau Cetians were telepathic._"

"_They aren't._"

"_But…_"

"I'm the first human to under-go the Traveller journey this far," Wesley softly said. "No one can fully know all of what will happen to me."

Just then the turbo-lift doors opened to where Wesley was getting off.

"Thanks for your help Counsellor. I hope we can catch up better later," Wesley smiled like he hadn't said anything else.

Deanna could only give a half smile and nod as the doors closed on her before she realized that was she getting off at the same deck.

!#&

When Beverly had returned to their quarters she was greeted by Jean-Luc waiting on one of the couches. He rose as soon as she entered.

"Beverly," he softly called to her as he walked towards her. As soon as he was close enough he wrapped her in his arms.

Beverly allowed herself to be pulled into his tight embrace, and comforted by the love his presence surrounded her in. She breathed in deep the smell that was Jean-Luc. As she let out the breath she could feel part of her troubles leaving her.

Jean-Luc pulled back to look her in the eye, "I love you."

Beverly cupped his face and gave a small smile, "I love you too."

They sealed their declarations with a soft kiss. They then returned to another tight hug. Soon the moment was interrupted by the chiming of the door.

"Come," called Jean-Luc.

The doors opened to reveal an apprehensive Wesley. Tentatively he stepped in.

"Wes?" Beverly looked at him shocked.

"Mum," Wesley softly called walking towards her.

Rather than think it through too much Beverly enveloped him in her arms, happy to have him there. And another part of her worries escaped her.

Wesley let out a very shaky breath. He was so happy to have her safe and relatively whole. He knew she would still be recovering psychologically from what Jason had done to her. Regardless, she was here now and he knew she would eventually be happy again.

Slowly they released each other. Jean-Luc stepped towards the people he regards his family.

"Sir," Wesley said softly smiling and offering his hand.

Jean-Luc returned the smile as he took Wesley hand. Quickly he pulled the young man into a hug.

"It's good to have you home and safe," Jean-Luc said.

"There's no better place in the universe," Wesley gently replied.

Eventually they pulled apart and Beverly cast a questioning look to Jean-Luc.

"Wesley helped with your rescue," Jean-Luc explained leading them all back to the couches.

"What about…" Beverly shivered at the thought of his name, but was quickly wrapped in a warm embrace by Jean-Luc snaking his arms around her from behind. Clearing her throat she continued, "What about Jason? Where is he now? Are we sure he won't be coming back again?"

Beverly looked between her son and the man wrapped around her. Both remained quiet for a while before Wesley answered.

"He's dead mum. No doubt, and no way around it. He's dead and won't be coming back to bother anyone ever again. I promise."

"How can we know for sure?" Beverly warily asked.

Seeing the slight tremor in her body Jean-Luc led them all over to the couches, more forcefully now.

"I just can mum," Wesley tried to evade the question.

"How?" Beverly asked more forcefully.

"I killed him."

"What!?" Beverly was so stunned at the ease that he son told her this. Not trusting her legs any longer she sat on the couch Jean-Luc had positioned her in front of.

"Now I imagine it wasn't as simple as you just made that sound," Jean-Luc gently scolded the young man. "As I understand it, you said it was a life or death situation."

Beverly whipped around and faced Jean-Luc.

"You knew?" she asked outraged.

"Wesley did come to me about this before he faced Jason," Jean-Luc conceded.

"You knew my son was going into a life or death situation and you let him?" Beverly was getting more and more frustrated at the men before her as she learnt the details. She knew it was just a means for her to focus her feelings, but it didn't stop the anger.

"It's not like I had any control or say in the matter. He merely explained the situation to me before it happened," Jean-Luc clarified.

"You could've done something!"

"No I couldn't!"

"I can't believe my son, my family, went into a life or death situation, and the man I love let him!" Beverly cried getting back onto her feet exasperated.

Wesley couldn't help but let out a very small and soft chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Beverly snapped at him, having heard his chuckle.

"'_The man you love_'. That's the first time I've ever herd you refer to the Captain as that. I've heard many different names, mostly bad one too, but that's the first time for this one. And I wanted to jump into your argument here anyways." Wesley took advantage of the surprise to say what he wanted. "There _was_ nothing the Captain could've done to change what I was going into. Even if he'd tried I wouldn't have let him." Wesley took a deep breath before he continued, "Mum, I had the same abilities as Jason. Everything he did I can do. That's why I was able to get through his defenses so easily. It ultimately was between Jason and me. I explained all this to the Captain before I faced Jason. It was always destined to be between us. As soon as I mentored the Traveler I did."

"But if that was the case, then why did he take you on?" Beverly quietly asked.

Wesley let a smirk cross his face. "Lankara said he was originally going to wait for Jason to die a natural death and then find a new prodgie, but I was too promising and, unfortunately, in the same time as Jason. He refrained from telling me of Jason's existence till I found out about him by myself. I knew what had to be done, and it actually wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. It's just the living with the knowledge that's hard…."

Wesley went quiet. Jean-Luc placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

"We are all here for you Wesley. If you ever need us, or just want to say hi."

"I know, and thank-you Captain."

"Wes, you said you _had_ the same abilities as Jason, does that mean you don't any more?" Beverly asked thoughtfully.

"I've still got those abilities; I just have a lot more than he did now. In order to defeat him I had to surpass Jason and reach a new level of my training. That was the easy part."

Beverly looked at Wesley shocked; she'd just recognised his mannerism.

"What?" Wesley asked noticing his mother's bewildered look.

"I just noticed how much you gesture like Jean-Luc."

Jean-Luc stared at Beverly flabbergast. "No; he doesn't."

"Yes; he does."

"No; he doesn't."

"Actually Captain, I do." Wesley gave a small chuckle at the look Jean-Luc was giving him at that moment. "It's not that surprising really. You've been the biggest male influence in my life. Even dad noticed that."

"What!?" both Beverly and Jean-Luc cried out.

"I hadn't gotten to that part of my story yet had I?" Wesley asked sheepishly. At the negative affirmation from both of them Wesley continued, "The new level of my training was to not just manipulate time, but to be able to move through it. Before I was able to just pause, slow down or speed up time. But I couldn't move through it. Now I can. I can go into the past or into the future. And I went into the past. I saw and spoke to dad just before he died." Wesley looked at them timidly, "I offered to save him."

"But, that would've changed the entire timeline. We wouldn't be here, or did it create a new alternate timeline?" Jean-Luc asked suppressing his feelings on the matter.

"I'm not sure what the consequence would have been actually, if dad had taken me up on my offer. He refused to let me save him as soon as he realised he wasn't around for the rest of my life. He said he liked what he saw and didn't want to risk ruining that by being in my life more than he already was." Wesley looked downwards, before returning his eyes up to look Jean-Luc in the eye, "He said he didn't want to go against the Prime Directive." Wesley cast his eyes downward again his emotions getting the better of him, "Said he was proud of me. That I was a better man than he was…"

Beverly could see her son loosing control of his emotions and went and wrapped her arms around him. Wesley felt the comfort and reassurance that his mother's arms offered, and the gentle hand resting on his back in support from the Captain grounded him to this time and place like no other force in the universe could. And suddenly everything became that bit easier.

* * *

A/N- well that's another chapter down. Only two more to go! I've set my limit. Though I only recently got the inspiration for the last (as in pt16 including the prologue)…. Oh well. Please stay tuned, and it would be nice to get some reviews, but if you cbf, or just can't be bothered, that's fine too.


	15. Chapter14 One Last Surprise

Disclaimer- the greatest lesson to be learnt is how not to be sewed! I covered this on the first page. I hope….please don't sue!

* * *

A/N- Well here it is, long delays and all. Sorry about the wait. I'm so close to actually finishing this that I kinda feel sad. I've been working on this for so long, I don't know what I'll do with all my spare time… actually I have a few storied in the dark recesses of my mind there that will be happy to see some light with this gone, but I still have one more chapter to go; an epilogue. So please stay tune for that.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." 'Moulin Rouge!'- Ewan McGregor (Christian)

* * *

**One Last Surprise**

The crew of the _Jolly Rodger_ was glade to see that Beverly was safe. The parting between Beverly and her old friends was brief, but filled with promise of contact again soon.

"We do expect an invitation the wedding," Joey had said very seriously.

"Wedding?" Beverly asked confused.

"You will be becoming Dr Picard won't you?"

"Don't be silly," Lance scoffed. "It'll be the birth of their first child."

"What!?" Beverly jumped in.

"As if! Picard would propose to her and ensure they were married before the child came." Joey countered.

Lance's only reply was to roll his eyes.

"We expect to be notified when you have a little Picard, or you get married. Which ever happens first."

"_AND_. He means and. We expect to get invited to the wedding, _and_ to be notified of the arrival of a little Picard," Lance corrected.

Beverly just continued to look at them stunned.

"Assuming either of those happen; of course I'll let you know."

"When it does it'll be great to catch up. But we will be in contact anyways." Lance said giving Beverly a final hug as they got ready to return to the _Jolly Rodger_.

"Of course," Beverly replied.

Joey pulled Beverly into a hug, before he looked deeply into her eyes to ask, "Are you honestly alright?"

"Honestly? No, I'm not. But with time I will be." She gave him a slightly sad small before pulling him into another hug.

"Till next time, far-thee-well."

Beverly just laughed as she gave them a final wave goodbye.

~!#%^&*

It was some weeks later that the _Enterprise_ found themselves back on their original course; en route to rendezvous with the _Camelot_. Beverly was making a steady recovery, and Wesley was having fun catching up with all the crew members he'd missed during his travels.

At the rendezvous both Captain's thought it would be a good idea to hold a little shindig. The _Enterprise_ was chosen as the location because of her larger recreation area; Ten-Forward.

However, before the actual party started Beverly took the opportunity to catch up with an old acquaintance.

Beverly waited impatiently for the beam of the transporter. As soon as he was there Beverly ran and was quickly enveloped in the arms of a man 8 years older than her, his age showing more than it really should've in his dark brown hair, and around his eyes.

"Andrew!" she squealed as he lifted her up off the ground as part of the hug.

The man just laughed as he placed her back on her feet.

"Hey Bev, it's good to see you again," he commented as he linked their arms and headed out the room, nodding at the crew member on duty.

"You too. I heard about Fiona," she squeezed his arm affectionately. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there in person."

"It's okay. The rest of the family couldn't make it either," Andrew softly explained. "We were in a pretty remote area. Much like how we couldn't be there for you when Nana Felica passed away. Only highlighting the main flaw in exploring the unknown…"

"You're a lot further away from home when something happens," Beverly gently finished.

"Yeah." Andrew paused in their walking. "Beverly there's something else I need to tell you about what's happened since we last spoke, casually." Beverly looked at him expectantly. "But I think it would be best of we could discuss this some where more… private," he indicated the busy corridor they were currently occupying.

Beverly just nodded and led him to her quarters. She knew Jean-Luc wouldn't be there he was still on-duty.

Andrew accepted the drink given to him as she sat down across from him in the sitting area of her rooms.

"As you'd know we were in a very isolated area for the last 3 years. About 2 years ago I suffer a bout of Pink Kakadu Fever. With Lica being the head physician she was in charge of my care. During her investigation to find a treatment she had to do a complete physical analysis of me. She found out about my other problem; my low count."

"Oh Andrew," Beverly comforted "What did she say?"

"She naturally had a lot of questions. I told her I may not be her biological father, but she was brought into our home, into our family out of love. That was all that mattered to me. She accepted it and didn't ask any more questions about it. And then when… when Fiona… when she… when the accident happened, we have a skeleton crew as it is, so her loss was doubly felt, it ended up being Lica that preformed the autopsy."

"Oh, poor Felica," Beverly said sadly. Then after a moment of quiet between them Beverly figured out what else Andrew was telling her. "Lica knows."

Beverly was on her feet pacing and wringing her hands nervously. She couldn't shake the morose that was resting on her chest.

"That's why she didn't come over on the first transport, or with you; she can't stand the thought of facing me because of what I've done," Beverly ranted mostly to herself. "She can't stand to even be on the same ship as me. What she must be thinking of me. She's probably disgusted."

"That's not why she hasn't come. She doesn't know who either of her biological parents are; I promise I didn't tell her," Andrew said physically stopping Beverly's pacing. "I told her Fiona and I may not have been her parents, but we loved her every bit like she was our own. That regardless of genetics she was our daughter. She asked for proper answers, but all I told her was that her parents were young, and had gotten in over their heads. They weren't ready, or in a position to take care of a child. That things weren't ideal in their relationship. I thought it best to work with what I actually knew. And that although she didn't know her father she knew her mother and was in touch in with her. She asked more about her father, but I told her only knew that he was as young, and not the best person to have a young child around."

"Does she know who I am?" Beverly meekly asked.

"No," Andrew reassured. "She has her suspects, and although you are one of them she hasn't spent a great deal of time fussing, and putting that Howard mind to the challenge. She's had other things to worry about. One of our crew is carrying triplets."

"That's wonderful news," Beverly smiled. Some how the news of pregnancies always made her smile.

"Yes, but there has been some kind of complication, I'm not entirely in on all that medical jargon, sorry. She's been occupied with that over the last few months. And the last few days too, that's why she hasn't come aboard yet," Andrew explained.

"Well it is comforting to know that she isn't just avoiding me," Beverly said softly.

"Like she would ever want to avoid you, if she was upset she would've been the first one onboard and confronting you. Goodness only knows where she got that from," Andrew added sarcastically grinning at Beverly.

Beverly smiled back. "Let's just hope she takes this extra news well then, or else we'll never be hearing the end of it or even from her…"

Andrew didn't try and give her more words of comfort; instead he wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. He'd always felt she was like the little sister he'd never had, and he hates to see anyone in his family upset.

They remained like that for a long time until the door opened and admitted Captain Picard.

Both looked over at him and realised this could appear compromising. Jean-Luc just took the sight in and shook his head recognising Andrew from Beverly's photo album.

"If I was in any way shape or form insecure about our relationship I'd ask, but I'm not so I won't," he said to them. "I'll just be in the bedroom getting changed," he added before going and doing as he said.

Beverly and Andrew watched him walk through the rooms.

Once the door closed behind him Andrew spoke, "You've got a very good man there."

Beverly gave an uplifting smile, "Don't I know it."

~!#$%^&*

The party was just getting stared as the two Captains spoke animatedly about some new discovery the _Camelot_ had made. While they were talking, Wesley used the distraction to come up behind them.

Using his best commanding voice he called, "Captain Sean Montgomery?"

Sean turned to regard the man before him, "Yes?"

"You are married to Felica Sutcliffe the _Camelot_'s Chief Medical Officer correct?"

Jean-Luc was looking at Wesley confused about where this was going and why he was sounding so accusing. If Jean-Luc hadn't known better he would've thought Wesley was from Starfleet's Inspector General's Office and was questioning Sean in a formal sense.

"Yes," Sean replied again doing his best to hide his confusion about where this was going.

"And you gave her that promotion not long before you asked her hand in marriage did you not?" Wesley's face was impossible to read.

"I suppose they were around the same time," Sean said thinking back about it.

"Did you give her the promotion in order to further your relationship with her?"

Here Jean-Luc went to intervene, but Wesley raised his hand to silence him.

Sean looked at Wesley outrage. "Of course I didn't! She is the best medical officer in my crew! She earned that position through years of hard work. I was afraid that I might've been biased in regards to the CMO position so I had the rest of the senior staff on my ship decide who should get the title. I made my First Officer promise to call me into question if he ever thought I was showing nepotism. If you're suggesting that she's earned it any other way than through hard work then I'm sorry, but you're be grievously mistaken."

Before Wesley could reply another person joined them.

"Wesley Robert Crusher, are you picking on my husband?" she scolded.

Wesley turned to face the red haired woman that had just arrived. She was a few inches shorter than Wesley but had him looking sheepish, and like an errant school boy.

"Me?"

She only cocked one eyebrow up in exactly the same way Beverly does.

"Ok maybe I was, but when did you get so good at the eyebrow thing?" he cried gesturing to her face. "You know I can't stand it!"

Smiling easily she lost the scowl and asked, "Me? What about you; when did you get so tall? You know I said I would never forgive you if grew taller than me."

Returning the smile Wesley opened his arms and Felica quickly entered his embrace.

"I probably grew while you were off getting married."

"So while I was away," Felica whispered sadly. "I missed you Wes."

"And I you, Lica," Wesley replied just as softly. Pulling back mirth dancing in his eyes, "But I suppose calling you 'big sis' isn't really appropriate any more."

Wesley was forced to step back a bit at the force of the fist that hit his stomach.

"Watch you're mouth mister. I can still bring you down to your knees," She warned smiling.

"That was never in question," Wesley replied rubbing where she'd hit him. "Aw I think I may need a doctor for this."

"I can look over it," Felica said sweetly.

"A competent one please," Wesley laughed, before quickly getting out of the way of the second fist coming towards him.

"You, ah, know him?" Sean asked Felica.

"Unfortunately," Felica sighed finally getting her hands on Wesley and pulling him into another hug.

"Ouch sis, ouch," Wesley cried in mock pain clutching at his heart.

"But you're an only child," Sean said in confusion.

"Wes isn't _really_ my brother, but Beverly is like a second mother to me so when she had Wes it was like I got a little brother," Felica explained. "Actually she's always been really close to not just me, but both my parents…"

Wesley could see that Felica was making the connection right now, and he knew this wasn't the ideal time or place for these revelations to be coming about.

Interrupting her musings he apologized to Sean, "I'm sorry bout earlier Sean. I just had to make sure you hadn't coerced the closest thing to a sister I have into marriage."

"Coerce me into marriage?" Felica cried appalled.

"Well the last time we spoke in person you were 'married to your job', going to be a career woman and live the life of a lone wolf."

Both burst out laughing. Jean-Luc couldn't help but think her laugh sounded oddly familiar.

"Both of my parents approved of him Wes, shouldn't that have been enough for you?"

"They were both under his command. They could've compromised there careers by speaking out against him. Since I have no affiliation with Starfleet I am completely uncompromised."

"But you're highly biased, and he could beat you up if you gave him a bad review," Felica pointed out.

"Only the very best is acceptable for you Lica. And I don't think he could beat me up."

"Wesley, I can beat you up!"

"That's because I let you. I was raised to never hit a woman, and I shan't ever hit you with a fist."

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?" Sean asked seeing through the joking that Wesley really did care about their relationship.

"Come with me and answer all my questions honestly."

Sean just nodded and got ready to follow him.

"Wait!" Felica called. "I want to be present."

"Of course, but I want you to be making eye contact with only me," Wesley explained to Sean.

He just nodded and the three of them headed off to a side room separate to the rest of Ten-Forward.

Andrew then approached Jean-Luc who'd been left by himself.

"Wesley gone to question Sean on his intentions towards Felica, and Lica's gone to ensure Wes doesn't harm Sean, haven't they?" he said.

"As far as I could tell that's what's going to happen," Jean-Luc replied.

"He's always been very protective of Lica when it comes to seeing guys. It was very funny to watch a 13 year old Wesley question a 22 year old young man that Felica had brought home when they'd visited. I think the guy actually got nervous too," Andrew laughed at the memory.

"How many years are there between them?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Around eight years," Andrew replied.

"And they're still really close?"

"They've always gotten along extremely well, and after Jack died they grew even closer. Beverly and Wesley moved in with us for a couple of months while Beverly got herself back onto her feet."

Jean-Luc leaned in said very softly, "And Felica is Beverly's daughter, so they really are brother and sister."

"Why do you say that?" Andrew asked not wanting his surprise to be obvious.

"I just figured it out. I knew Beverly had a daughter when she was 17 and had to give it up. She had Wesley when she was 25 so that's eight years. And just look at her. She's got the Howard red hair, her laugh is like Beverly's, confidence that stands her apart, a great medical mind and a fiery temper, if I'm not mistaken. All traits I've only ever seen in such great strength in the Howard women I've meet," Jean-Luc said just as softly as before.

Just then Beverly entered Ten-Forward and having spotted Andrew and Jean-Luc she headed towards them.

"Where's Captain Montgomery?" she asked accepting the drink Jean-Luc handed her.

"You're son has temporarily commandeered him," Andrew explained.

Beverly just nodded before stating, "He's questioning Sean on his intentions towards Felica and Lica's there to make sure Wesley doesn't hurt him."

"Did Wesley hurt someone or something that you both automatically know that's why she went with them?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Well he did bite one," Beverly conceded.

"What!?"

"He deserved it," Beverly defended.

"Well he was eight. And the boy had been very rude. So I guess he did kind of deserve it," Andrew agreed.

"He _bit_ one of them?"

"Yes, but the boy was a little…"

"Beverly!" Andrew scolded before she could finish.

"You thought exactly the same thing about him."

"Yes, but he has had time to mature since he was 16."

"I know, but he was still a real pain in the…"

"Beverly!" Felica had just returned to the main room and noticed her across the room.

Beverly broke out into a smile and rushed over to where she met Felica half way across the room. Both women were delighted to be seeing each other again.

"They look very similar," Sean commented to Wesley. "I'd almost think they were related." Sean seemed to think bout it. His eyes widened at the realization. Turning to Wesley he saw that the young man was very calm. "You knew it already." Wesley nodded. "Does Lica?"

"She figured it out just earlier," Wesley explained.

"How do you know that?"

"Have you ever seen the old Star Wars movies?" Sean nodded. "It's a special Jedi mind trick." Wesley then waved his hands magically around Sean's head.

"Right," Sean laughed causing Wesley to laugh himself.

"Welcome to the family mate," Wesley smiled leading Sean to where Jean-Luc and Andrew were talking.

"He received a welcoming? Does that mean you've actually approved of him?" Andrew asked as they approached.

Wesley and Sean just smiled as they both nodded. The four men quickly fell into an easy flowing conversation. Just as the party was getting into full swing Wesley excused himself.

"I need to go see a man about a bet I've just remembered."

--

On the other side of the room Beverly and Felica were catching up and tetively breaching a new topic. Cutting to the chase Felica asked the question that had been eating her from the inside out since she spoke to Wesley. Actually if she was honest it had been eating her since she found out her dad wasn't her father.

"Beverly are you my mother?"

"Yes," Beverly meekly answered.

Felica just looked at her stunned for a few moments.

"So I'm really meant to be a Howard? No wait, who is my father?" she asked once she got over her shock.

"You're father…you're father is dead, Felica. He was funny and could be quite the charmer, but was also quick to anger. Very quick," Beverly softly said.

"Not someone you'd want to have around a young child," she said remembering her dad's words form when she found out. "But who was he?"

Sighing Beverly started, "His name was Jason Charlton. I met him when I was 13 and he was everything I wanted. But as the years went on I got more familiar with his temper, and I knew things were going downhill. When I found out I was pregnant at 16 I left and didn't look back. Then not too long after I turned 17, I had you and I gave you to Fiona and Andrew. I think you're familiar with the rest."

"So my father didn't even know I existed?" Felica asked sounding hurt at the thought.

"No he knew about you. Some how he found out and he came looking for you," Beverly paused to look Felica in the eye before explaining. "You have to understand, his temper had only gotten worse. I couldn't tell him where you were and expose you to the man he was turning into. I just couldn't. He died before he found out what had happened to you after I gave birth."

Felica remained quiet absorbing all that Beverly had told her.

"I think I understand," she started softly. "But when were you going to tell me? Where you even going to tell me?"

"Andrew, Fiona and I had spoken about when we would talk about it, but we never felt it was the right time to bring it up. I'm sorry it had to happen the way it did," Beverly explained.

"Well at least I know now. This does seem like a lot to really be taking in," Felica elucidated not wanting Beverly to misread her distant look.

"I imagine it would be. I'm just wondering, who else you thought could've been your birth mother?" Beverly asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well I didn't have a lot of time to think about it, and I only had very little to go on," Felica explained. "But I did consider May or Tess. Looking back on it now it should've been obvious." Felica just shrugged. "Hind sight is always 20-20."

"Yes it is. So what are you doing to help your crewman with the triplets?" Beverly asked to change the topic and get them back on comfortable grounds.

--

"Will, I need to have a word with you."

"Sure, what's the matter Wes?" he replied smiling.

Wesley stole a quick look around the room to see where his mother and the Captain were. See they were both occupied and out of earshot he continued, "It's concerning the collection of the bet on my mother and the Captain."

"What about it?" Will asked confused. Then figuring out what he was going to say Will shook his head violently. "No, no your bets were null and void when you started moving between times," he explained.

"So they were nullified only weeks ago? I only got that ability a short while ago. And the bet I'm talking about is the first one I ever placed. So I was naught but a young boy of 16," Wesley easily replied grinning evilly at him. "Innocent to the devious world you were exposing me to."

"How much do you want?" Will asked seeing he couldn't come out of this with the upper hand.

"Half."

"Half?!" Will cried outraged.

"Yes half. And be grateful I don't ask for it all considering my date was actually a whole day closer than yours was. I'm not asking for it now just asking that you keep it aside for me."

"What do you mean? Am I acting like your bank or something?"

"Something like that," Wesley conceded. "But I'd only be asking you to buy some things occasionally for some people. And any special little someone's that might come along."

Will figured out what exactly Wesley was telling him.

"Will I be privy to any notification of someone coming along?" he asked thoughtfully stroking his bread a grin visible on his face.

"Only if 40% of the winnings is added to my credit," Wesley bargained.

"That sounds reasonable," Will agreed offering his hand to sake on it.

Wesley grasped Will's hand firmly and both men wore huge grins.

"We'll have to meet later to talk business," Wesley cheekily said. "Now if you excuse me I have to go see two doctors about a referral."

Confused Will watched as Wesley went to where his mother and a woman he could only identify as someone from the _Camelot_. As he looked at the new woman he couldn't help but see some similarities between her and Beverly. After watching them for a few moments Will just shook his head. He was just looking too much into it because of his new knowledge of Beverly having a daughter. Turning back towards the bar he caught sight of Deanna and he went to talk to her.

--

"What are my two favourite ladies up to?" Wesley asked joining his mother and sister.

"Oh not much, just discussing how quiet life is with out you butting in," Felica joked.

"Ah the small wonders of life," Wesley exclaimed dramatically.

Beverly just rolled her eyes at their antics.

"You've got to love us, mum," Wesley cried putting his arms protectively around her. "I mean you're biologically built to love us; your sweet, forever innocent children," he said more softly so that only their table could hear.

Both red-heads turned to him surprised, "You know?" they said together.

"Think about it mum. If I could figure out all the other stuff," Beverly quickly nodded her head. "And you my dear Lica will have to get used to the fact I'm going to have the uncanny ability to know _every_thing that's going on in your life."

"But Wes knew about all of this before I did?" Felica exclaimed upset.

"Not because mum told me, but because of my new abilities. I mean I can literally control what thoughts run through people's minds. I would never abuse that power, but I have it," Wesley tightened his arms around Beverly as he explained.

"That's pretty freaky Wes," Felica said giving him a funny look.

Wesley just started laughing. "I haven't even finished my training yet. Wait till you see what else I'll be able to do when I do. You'd even be able to trust me in the presence of hopeful lovers, alone."

"There won't be anymore of those and after Mark you're not to be trusted."

"Well I stand by what I did. After all Mark was a real little…"

"Wesley!" Beverly cried interrupting him. Wesley turned to look at her innocently.

Felica turned her gaze to Beverly. "Are you sure I'm related to him? There wasn't any mix ups in the Sickbay when you had him and you got someone else kid?" she joked lightening the mood.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Hey!" Wesley cried indignantly.

"The truth hurts," Beverly smiled gently tapping Wesley on the check.

Wesley pouted for a while, before sighing melodramatically.

"You have to go easy on me I am the youngest." Beverly and Felica just shared a grin. "Not to mention I'm the only one in this family who doesn't have a lover's shoulder to cry on. Miss Happily-Married there, and Miss Going-To-Be-Married."

"Why do people keep saying that?!" Beverly cried.

"Cause you're just radiating happy-home-life," Wesley absently explained.

"Really?"

"Honestly?" Beverly nodded almost immediately. Wesley leaned in conspiringly Beverly and Felica both leaning in with him. "I can promise things will be changing within the year. My personal relationship with Captain Picard will change from the fathering figure, to something of a more intimate detail."

Sitting up straight again Felica just laughed, "Careful Beverly, I think you might have competition over your man."

"Oh don't think your life will be unaltered. You'll have your own surprise coming up with the next 14 months," Wesley cagily replied.

"What does that mean?"

Wesley just smiled superiorly at her.

"Wesley," she said threateningly. "Explain."

"It is not for my kind to explain to …lesser beings," Wesley replied haughtily before he had to jump out of the way of Felica's tackle.

"Get here now Crusher!" Felica called.

"You gotta catch me first," he cheekily laughed running away from Felica.

They ran two laps of Ten-Forward with Wesley dodging and weaving in between guests, Felica hot on his tail.

"Run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me I'm the Ginger Bread Man," Wesley sung before he ran out the doors of Ten-Forward.

Felica let out a cry of annoyance before following him out the doors.

"Gee you'd never be able to tell they were to respectable, mature adults," Andrew said joining Beverly at her table, followed by Jean-Luc and Sean.

"Well I don't know about the mature part, but you'd think they were still 5 and 13, not almost _25_ and _33_," Beverly commented.

"They will be alright won't they?" Sean asked a little concerned for his wife.

"Yeah, they'll run each other out tired, and then collapse somewhere laughing," Andrew casually explained, as if it was as common as asking someone to pass the salt at a table.

Jean-Luc put a reassuring arm around Beverly. She turned to him.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

She just smiled and nodded. "Those two help remind me; the more things change, the more they stay exactly the same."

Jean-Luc just gave a gentle squeezed in a simple loving gesture to convey his total understanding.

_finis _

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading, please stay tuned for a last instalment. And a review would be greatly appreciated.


	16. Epilogue The Best Is Yet To Come

Disclaimer- well if you're interested in this part, I'm afraid the best was quite a while ago…

A/N-well this is the actual end. So of course I had total inspiration for this and got it written quickly…go figure. A big THANK-YOU to all those who have been following from the start, it feels like a life time ago. Another big thanks to my Mandy 'cos she's been a constant support for me, and she can't truly know how much it has meant for me.

Anyone who recently started following; thanks for taking an interest. Reviews will always be welcomed so if you could be so inclined I would love to hear from you! And now let the end begin…

* * *

"Molly and me, and the baby is three. We're so happy in my blue heaven" My Blue Heaven- Frank Sinatra

**The Best Is Yet To Come**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the Admiral said as the couple in front of him warmly embraced.

There was a cry of excitement and tears of joy from the guests as they were presented as husband and wife for the first time. The soft cries of the amazingly subdued mother of the bride were barely heard over the noise. The father of the groom beamed at the choice his son had, finally, made. They started down the isle to be congratulated by their friends. While the couple themselves seemed giddy, in love and just happy to have finally reached this point. They were happily entering the reception when they spotted some new friends.

"Sean, Felica you made it!" the groom exclaimed joyfully.

"Like I could let us miss this," Sean boldly started. "I'd have too man angry redheads to face."

All four of them laughed as he received an elbow in the stomach.

"But honestly we're just surprised to even be invited. We've only known each other personally for what," he looked to his wife for confirmation, "6 months?" Felica nodded to him.

"Well you were like an extension to the family from day one," the groom firmly stated.

"We couldn't _not_ invite you, it just wouldn't feel right," the bride consolidated.

"Well thank-you either way," Sean said smiling, "Mr. and Mrs. Riker."

"Or should it be Mr. and Mrs. Troi?" Felica asked cheekily.

"Commander William T. Troi," Deanna said trying it out. "It has a bit of a nice ring to it," she added looking serious at him.

If Will wasn't looking at her so closely he would've missed the glimmer of humour that was in her eyes.

"Right, when we start serving under Captain Jean-Luc Howard," Will laughed.

"Don't you dare let Beverly hear you say that. It will give her ideas!" Jean-Luc joked joining the group.

"Where is the lovely Beverly?" Will asked looking behind Jean-Luc to see if he could spot the second redhead.

"She had to stop off into Sickbay for a quick check up," Jean-Luc explained. "She'll come down to the reception as soon as it's done. She cry throughout the entire ceremony, and refused to let me go with her to the appointment insisting I be polite and head straight to the reception."

"How is she going? The baby's not giving her too much trouble is it?" Felica asked.

"No not at all. But the hormones are definitely kicking in with quite some force," Jean-Luc added cheekily.

"Have you come up with any names yet?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, we have actually managed to agree on two names; Jacqueline Yvette for a girl, and Isaac Walker for a boy."

"So you don't know what she's having then?"

"No. We decided to wait and have a surprise at the birth," Jean-Luc dutifully explained in Beverly's absence. Or so he thought.

"I think we may need to change that plan," Beverly said coming up and joining the group.

"Why?" Felica asked concerned.

"I'm afraid it's as we feared Jean-Luc," Beverly said very seriously.

Jean-Luc studied her intently for a few silent moments. He took a few steps closer to her.

"You're certain?"

"110%," Beverly softly replied.

Jean-Luc reverently placed his hands on her enlarged stomach. He leaned forward and devotedly placed a kiss on her lips. Standing straight he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she responded smiling.

"Raise your hand if you're confused," Wesley said jokingly suddenly joining the group, almost from nowhere.

The four other people in the group raised their hands, including Will who was shooting questioning glances at Wesley.

"I think you need to clarify that last part mamma, papa," he said to Beverly and Jean-Luc.

Stepping apart for a moment, Beverly faced the rest of them.

"Sorry, but I just got confirmed what Jean-Luc and I suspected since half way through our holiday. Unfortunately we had to wait till today to find out," Beverly explained.

"That's what you get for leaving so late to arrive home," Wesley chided.

Jean-Luc just smiled, "We suspected that one name might not be enough."

"As in twins?" Felica asked excited.

Beverly just nodded. She was soon wrapped in the arms of Deanna and Felica as they excitedly squealed their delight.

"That's wonderful news," Will exclaimed as he shook Jean-Luc's hand warmly.

"Ain't it just?" Wesley joined smiling. He wrapped his arms around Felica and directed his question at Sean, "So when you going to make me an uncle?"

"Wesley!" cried both redheads.

"What? It's a legitimate question! When is she going to start a family of her own and turn you into a granny?"

Felica turned around in Wesley's arms and smiled sickly sweetly at him. "Wesley?"

"Yes?"

"Just a word of sisterly advice…"

"Yes?"

"Think fast." With that she took swing at him. But Wesley was ahead of her was already out of her range.

"Why thank-you for the warning this time," Wesley sincerely replied.

"Get here now Crusher!"

"You gotta catch me first," Wesley retorted before headed straight for the door of the reception place.

Felica let out a cry of annoyance before following him out the doors.

"I could've sworn that I saw that exact scene 6 months ago," Jean-Luc said. "Will those two ever change?"

"They haven't yet, so I don't suspect they will," Beverly admitted.

"Well when will it be the two of you walking down the isle?" Sean asked coming to accept that he wasn't going to be seeing his wife for a little while.

Beverly just laughed. "I'm not waddling down any isle too soon."

"That's her polite way of saying she doesn't know if she wants to keep me," Jean-Luc chuckled.

"I expected it to be you tying the knot before we did actually," Deanna admitted, Will nodding along with her.

"We'll see," Beverly compromised. "I want to get these little ones settled before I have to think about any big celebrations."

"Understandable," Will said his eye drifting off to the rest of the room.

"I think we've monopolised your time enough," Jean-Luc started. "I'm sure there are many more people who want to wish the happy couple all the best."

Will and Deanna recognised this as their subtle order to mingle at their own party. And they promptly did. They moved on to the next group that was waiting to wish them all the best.

--

Somewhere out in the gardens of the reception Felica had actually managed to catch Wesley.

"What the heck?" she asked panting.

"Why so surprised you caught me? You always do in the end."

"But I caught you so much faster," she gasped.

"Maybe you just got faster," Wesley offered.

Having caught her breath Felica just stood up straight and raised an eyebrow to unnerve him.

"Okay, okay. I didn't want to tire you out," he admitted.

"Why?"

"I have to think of the both of you now."

Felica just looked at him confused for a while. Wesley waited patiently. Then Felica's eyes widened in realisation.

"Are you saying…?"

She couldn't quite bring herself to ask. Wesley just smiled and pulled a tricorder out of seemingly nowhere.

"You tell me," he smirked handing her the tricorder.

Hands shaking she took the tricorder from him, and scanned herself. As she red the readout she let out a laugh and tears started pouring down her face.

--

Jean-Luc was off getting more drinks when Felica and Wesley made their return. As soon as he saw her Sean knew that Felica had been crying. Rushing over to her his concern was written all over his face.

"Lica, are you okay? What's the matter is everything alright? Did something happen?" he asked each question in rapid succession.

Felica just smiled and nodded. "These are happy tears Sean. Happy tears for happy news," she softly explained pulling him aside to talk to him privately.

Wesley continued on his way into the room before he was grabbed by his mother.

"Wesley, what did you do to her?" she accused.

"Nothing!" Wesley replied in a high whine tone. "Nothing harmful anyways," he added frivolously.

Beverly was about to question him further when the Montgomerys returned to the party both with enormous smiles, and Sean's eye were slightly misted over. The two of them looked like they were headed to where the guests of honour were so they could make an early exit. Instead Beverly cast an inquiring glance at Wesley.

"I have that annoying knack of just knowing _every_thing," Wesley smirked.

"Knowing what?' Jean-Luc asked returning with their drinks.

"How beautiful your children are going to be," Wesley said flippantly.

"Of course," Jean-Luc agreed knowing a change of topic when he heard one.

"How long before those two have one of their own?" Beverly asked indicating Will and Deanna.

"In the very foreseeable future," Wesley commented.

"Care to be a bit more specific? It could prove to be very profitable for your dear mother here," Beverly tried to coerce him.

Wesley just let out a hearty laugh.

"Mother! Are you suggesting that I use my gift to _cheat_ in a bet?" he asked faking mortification.

"Don't sound so surprised," Beverly replied. "And tell me why you shouldn't?"

"It's against the ethics."

"There are no real ethics in bets."

Wesley opened his mouth to argue, but changed his mind. "Well, I'd be going against an agreement I have with someone else." Wesley settled with the truth.

"What? Who is it?"

"I can't tell you that. You could rat them out and nullify my cut of the winnings… and theirs too."

"Wesley Robert Crusher, are you telling me you made a deal with someone else instead of your own mother?"

"Well I couldn't very well get you to place any bets on your own pool. That would've been highly suspicious, and cut off a large amount of my income!"

"What?"

"I shouldn't have told you that," Wesley exclaimed nervously his eye widening as he realised what he'd said.

"Please explain."

Wesley could see this wasn't going to be ending nicely, especially with Jean-Luc looking on as amused as he was.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that Geordie is trying to get my attention from the other side of the room," he quickly stammered and rushed across the room to where Geordie was.

Beverly was just moving to follow him when Jean-Luc grabbed her arm and stopped her movement.

"Let it go Beverly," he soothed.

"Jean, did you not hear what he said? Do you understand what that means?" she fumed.

"Yes, I heard it all," Jean-Luc knew which part she most mad about; her not getting told dates. "But I know that he would only pass on the information to a highly reliable source. Wesley's not a foolish boy."

"I guess so." Beverly lowered her head. She looked up at Jean-Luc from under her eyelashes, "It was you he told wasn't it?"

Jean-Luc looked at her surprised. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but then he could the malicious look in her eye and decided he wanted to live to see the birth of his children.

"Yes."

Beverly let out a big sigh. "I suppose I'll have to be content with that. I mean you are _practically_ family…"

"Why thank-you for such a kind assessment," Jean-Luc laughed. "Speaking of family, do you know what the babies are?"

"No, I thought I would check myself later tonight and we can find out together."

Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thank-you," he whispered.

Beverly just smiled and kissed his cheek.

--

That night when they were settling down for bed, Beverly collected a tricorder and came to rest on the bed waiting for Jean-Luc to finish in the bathroom.

"Did you find out why Felica and Sean left early?" Jean-Luc called.

"I did, Lica left me a message letting me know that they will expecting a little one of their own in eight months."

"That's wonderful news!" Jean-Luc exclaimed, still in the bathroom. He couldn't resist a little bit of teasing, "Congratulations Nana."

If he had been in the bedroom Jean-Luc would've been on the receiving end of a deathly glare.

"You too Pa Picard," she called. Jean-Luc dropped something in his surprise at her words. "If I get Nana you get Pa if only by mere association," she called back.

Jean-Luc just laughed.

As soon as he entered the bedroom he lay down on the bed beside her and softly asked, "Are you sure you want to do this now?" his eyes on the tricorder. "Not wait until the morning?"

Beverly just gave him a look that told she wasn't waiting any longer.

"You should count yourself lucky I didn't find out this afternoon!"

Jean-Luc chuckled and sat up pulling her closer to him. Beverly settled herself into his embrace, and sat between his legs in front of him. She waved the extension over her enlarged stomach. All too soon she was reading the results out to Jean-Luc.

"They are both developing as expected and healthy and…" she turned to face him, "We can expect a little boy and a little girl."

"One of each?" Jean-Luc asked his grin threatening to split his face in two.

Beverly nodded. His hands started rubbing loving circles over where their children resided. They shared a loving kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Marry me?" Jean-Luc suddenly asked.

"What?" Beverly laughed.

"Marry me?" he repeated just as seriously.

"Jean-Luc I wasn't joking earlier today when I said I wasn't waddling down the isle."

"I know," he replied. "But I really want for us to be together in the formal sense."

"It's the 24th centaury, we don't need a form. We've been living together for around a year, you've had five months to get used to the fact that I'm carrying your child, and now you decided you want to get married?"

"I know, I know. And I know I don't need a certificate to say that I will love you for the rest of my life, but I don't want us to be separated by any by the book Admiral who could throw this technicality in our face. I can't stand the thought of being separated from either you or them," he placed his hands over her stomach again. "And haven't even met these two yet. Please, just say that when things have settled, after we've welcomed these two into our world that you will marry me."

Beverly just looked at him bemused.

"Of course I'll marry you," she smiled.

Jean-Luc's smiled couldn't have been any wider without it actually splitting his face. As he leaned forward to capture the lips of his fiancé, he felt like he was the luckiest man in the entire universe. And the best was still yet to come…

…_end log_

* * *

A/N- that's it. I will probably be on a break from writing for a while. I have a story I'm working on, but it's not ST: TNG and I'm still ages away from posting… sorry. But I might take a break from that and work on an idea I've got, but we'll see. Please send me a word!! And thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
